Du vent dans les cheveux
by Tatuuum
Summary: Sur l'île de Balfredas, de mystérieuses disparitions frappent la population locale. Naru est dépêchée dans la baie pour enquêter aux côtés de Sabo. Les deux révolutionnaires se retrouvent rapidement confrontés aux légendes locales, qui murmurent que l'île cacherait un trésor inestimable et maudit. Était-il à l'origine de ces mystérieuses disparitions ?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

 _Quelque part sur Grande Line._

Le vent raflait tout sur son passage. De la neige, des tonneaux, et même des hommes. La tempête les emportait tous, dans son enfer immaculé. Une mort enrobée de tranquillité, dans un duvet de flocons doux et glacial. Aucun bruit, aucune plainte. Elle accomplissait son œuvre dans un silence dérangeant.

Naru était assise par terre, les jambes recroquevillées contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux vermeils, brillants comme la Lune, fixait l'étranger qui ruisselait de sang sur le sol de la cuisine. Une gouille écarlate s'éparpillait lentement, et dessinait un tracé sinueux jusqu'à ses pieds. Ses chaussettes en laine s'imprégnèrent de sang, encore chaud.

La maman de Naru appliquait un onguent visqueux, confectionné à base d'herbe de Lune, sur les nombreuses plaies de l'inconnu. Ce dernier portait un grand manteau de plumes noires, qui cachait en partie son visage cadavérique. L'enfer immaculé l'avait épargné, lui, alors que Naru avait vu tant d'autres personnes y périr, ensevelis dans une souffrance lancinante. Le froid les avait dévorés, littéralement. Des personnes qu'elle avait vu rire dans les rues de la ville, et qu'elle connaissait depuis sa naissance. Naru serra les lèvres, afin d'asphyxier les plaintes qui lui brûlaient la langue. Elle contemplait l'inconnu, une rancœur amère rongeant son jeune cœur :

"Cet homme n'est pas d'ici, maman."

Naru essuya son petit nez retroussé, et se redressa, pour contourner la flaque de sang. Ses mains pendaient le long de son corps frêle, au dos légèrement voûté.

"On ne choisit pas nos patients, Naru. Je te l'ai déjà dit."

L'inconnu toussa soudainement, crachant une nouvelle vague de sang, qui dégoulina le long de ses joues. La jeune fille dévisageait sa mère les sourcils froncés, une mèche de ses cheveux argentés lui barrant l'œil droit :

"Papa déteste que tu ramènes des inconnus chez nous."

Elle s'assit près de la tête du blessé, et lorgna son visage pâle, l'œil plissé. Elle l'inspectait sous toutes ses coutures. La moue concentrée de Naru amusa sa mère, qui souriait de la naïveté de sa fille.

"Ton père n'a pas toujours raison, tu sais."

Sa mère lui offrit un regard doux, et continua de soigner son patient en silence. C'était une guérisseuse très douée, et emplie de bonté. Naru l'admirait énormément, bien qu'elle ne soit jamais arrivée à lui ressembler. La petite fille se plongeait dans de nombreux livres, et apprenait très vite l'art subtile des plantes et herbes curatives. Mais elle ne possédait pas cette bonté, qui différenciait sa mère des autres "guérisseurs". Naru n'avait pas envie d'aider les autres, elle souhaitait simplement guérir ceux qu'elle aimait.

Néanmoins, l'ouverture d'esprit de sa mère l'emmena à se poser une question, qu'elle n'aurait jamais eue, en la présence de son père : l'enfer immaculé n'épargnait personne, alors pourquoi cet homme était-il toujours vivant ? Qui était-il ? Et qu'allait-il changer aux événements futurs qui les attendaient ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci à Infinite Interstellar Time pour sa review, et j'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire. L'intrigue commence à se mettre en place ! ^^

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

* * *

 _Douze ans plus tard. Île de Balfredas._ Les portes de la ville portuaire se fermaient déjà sur la nuit, après une soirée mouvementée. Des Pirates étaient arrivés dans la baie, quelques heures auparavant, et avaient assailli les tables du « _Rouflcon Burni »_ en masse. Naru les observait distraitement, accoudée derrière son bar, la mine déconfite. Ils avaient vidé la réserve de rhum en une seule soirée, et anéanti ses espoirs de fermer la taverne un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Son travail lui coûtait un temps précieux, et empiétaient sur ses recherches. Elle avait espéré glaner quelques informations auprès des habitués, mais au bout de cinq jours, elle n'avait encore rien appris d'utile, concernant ces mystérieuses disparitions. Ces soûlards ne savaient absolument rien, contrairement à ce que Sabo lui rabâchait dans les oreilles à longueur de journée : « c'est évident qu'ils savent quelque chose Naru, c'est comme ça sur les petites îles, tout le monde sait tout ».

La nouvelle n'avait pas été ébruitée. Comme Sabo le disait, Balfredas était une petite île, avec seulement une ville, qui se partageait entre la baie et un quartier résidentiel. Le reste de l'ile était recouvert d'une épaisse végétation, où la lumière ne pouvait se frayer un passage. Dernièrement, des habitants de Balfredas avaient disparus, sans trace, ni corps. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés. Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils racontaient. La population était réfractaire à la venue des pirates dans la baie, et ne se confiait plus aux étrangers de passage. Naru et Sabo avaient été dépêchés pour enquêter sur ces fameuses disparitions, qui s'élevaient aujourd'hui au nombre de six. L'une d'entre elles concernait un membre de l'armée révolutionnaire, que les deux jeunes gens connaissaient bien. Un homme expérimenté, qui portait un cardigan bleu marine en toute circonstance.

La jeune femme attacha ses cheveux argentés, imbibé d'eau et de sébum, puis nota ses observations dans un petit carnet aux pages jaunies : « Cinquième jour. Un troisième équipage pirate est entré dans la baie. Aucun nouvel indice trouvé. Sabo continue à lire les rapports locaux concernant ces disparitions troublantes. Affaire à suivre ».

Puis, elle relut les notes qu'elle avait prise concernant les disparus. Un _jeune couple_ , fraîchement débarqué sur l'île au moment des faits. Ils cherchaient à construire une vie de famille ici. Le jeune homme tenait une épicerie dans la baie, qu'il avait racheté au Maire.

Une _mère de famille_ sans histoire. Naru n'avait aucune information sur elle. Sa famille restait incroyablement silencieuse et prostrée à la maison.

 _Lergo_ , _membre de l'armée révolutionnaire_. Elle l'adorait. C'était un vieux roublard, qui portait un chapeau melon (qu'elle avait rêvé de brûler une centaine de fois) et un cardigan bleu marine.

Un _vieil homme_ très apprécié sur l'île. Beaucoup de personnes lui avaient racontés leurs souvenirs en sa compagnie. Il s'appelait _Germa_. Drôle de nom. C'était un altruiste, qui n'hésitait pas à accueillir les étrangers qui faisaient halte dans la baie.

Un _jeune homme timide et discret, du nom de Bary_. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment, mise à part ses parents. Il était six en tout. Elle avait cherché durant de longues heures ce qui aurait pu les relier entre eux, vainement. Il n'y avait aucun lien. C'était une énigme insoluble, dont elle s'en serait bien passée.

Naru frotta son front du revers de la main, étouffée par la chaleur tropicale qui stagnait sur l'ile, puis referma son instrument de travail l'air blasé. Parfois, la neige de son pays natal lui manquait atrocement. Le manteau de plumes noires qu'elle portait sur le dos en permanence renforçait cette sensation de chaleur qui l'oppressait, mais la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de s'en séparer.

"Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps, demoiselle ?"

Naru releva la tête brusquement, et posa son regard vermeil sur l'un des hommes, assis à son bar. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants brillaient à la lumière des torches, qui révélaient son visage souriant. Ce sourire forcé avait un semblant de déjà-vu. Pourtant, Naru n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où diable elle avait pu le croiser. Elle ne lui répondit pas, espérant secrètement qu'il se tairait. Elle détestait les pirates, et n'avaient que peu d'intérêt pour ces histoires qui défrayaient les journaux récemment. La bataille de Marineford n'était pour elle qu'un bain de sang, où des personnes sans importance avaient perdu la vie. Rien n'intéressait Naru, mis à part ses propres affaires. On aurait pu la blâmer d'être égoïste, mais la jeune femme avait une toute autre vision de son comportement. Elle n'accordait de l'importance qu'à ce qui était _vraiment_ important.

"Joli manteau...

\- Encore du rhum ?" rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Naru détestait que l'on s'intéresse à son manteau. Au Quartier Général des Révolutionnaires, à son arrivée, des dizaines de personnes lui avaient demandé où elle l'avait trouvé. Qu'avaient-ils tous avec ce manteau ? Naru ne leur avait jamais répondu, ne comprenant pas cette curiosité maladive.

L'inconnu du bar la fixait attentivement, sans aucune animosité dans la lueur de ses prunelles. Il tendit sa choppe après réflexion, et Naru y versa du rhum en silence. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par le grand chapeau noir, qui se frayait un passage entre les tables. Sabo était revenu de la bibliothèque publique. Et au vu de la mine renfermée qu'il arborait, il n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

"Vous avez une tâche sur votre pull, souffla l'inconnu, détournant l'attention de Naru.

\- Pardon ?"

Naru examina son pull, sans y trouver la moindre trace de saleté. Que racontait-il encore ?

"Je n'ai pas de tâche.

\- Alors c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Prenez un verre de rhum aussi", chantonna-t-il, ses joues rougies par l'alcool.

D'un geste habile, il planta un verre dans la main de Naru, qui écarquillait les yeux de stupeur. Où avait-il dénicher ce rhum ? Il n'y en avait plus, et même celui qu'il buvait était en réalité du saké. Naru l'avait soupçonné d'être trop ivre pour s'en rende compte, mais elle s'était faite duper de toute évidence.

"Comment pouvez-vous faire la fête alors que des personnes sont probablement mortes, ou en train de lutter pour vivre à l'heure qu'il est ?"

La jeune femme espérait que Lergo soit toujours en vie, même si c'était peu probable. Le regard amusé du pirate la foudroya indécemment, et il glissa tout bas :

"Vous ne travaillez pas ici depuis très longtemps, pas vrai ?"

Naru ne répondit pas, posant le verre sur le comptoir, et quitta son poste pour retrouver Sabo à l'une des tables, cachée dans la pénombre. Elle gratifia la pirate d'un regard désobligeant au passage. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne son coéquipier, une main se referma doucement sur son bras droit. Elle tourna la tête vivement, l'air agacée.

"Excusez le capitaine, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête..."

Alors cet homme, avec ses cheveux rouges, et son air d'abruti, était le capitaine des pirates qui avaient vidé sa réserve de rhum ? _Charmant_. Naru se redressa, et scruta ce nouveau personnage attentivement. Il avait le teint mat, et des cheveux entortillés, qui formaient une sorte de serpillère de luxe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette pensée. L'homme sourit à son tour, la relâcha et reprit sa discussion avec les autres membres de sa tablée. Naru ne perdit pas de temps, et sauta sur la chaise en face de Sabo :

"Alors, tu as pu lire les rapports ?"

Le jeune homme avait un sourire étrangement moqueur. Naru lui cogna le bras, pour qu'il cesse de la regarder ainsi. Sabo râla joyeusement, avant de livrer le résultat de ses recherches :

"J'en ai lu une bonne partie, mais il n'y a rien de concret dedans. Aucun témoignage, ni hypothèse. Ils ont classé l'affaire. On dirait presque qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés. C'est assez étrange, je trouve."

Le regard vermeil de Naru se focalisa un instant sur la fenêtre, en face d'elle. Elle discernait les silhouettes longilignes de pirates, qui se bousculaient dans la rue. Ils rentraient dans leurs bateaux infernaux, qui bouchaient le port.

"Il y a sûrement des habitants de l'île qui doivent savoir quelque chose, se plaignit-elle.

\- Mais ils ne disent rien, soupira Sabo.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si nous le savions, nous aurions déjà résolu l'affaire."

Naru se projeta en arrière, évitant le sourire raccoleur de Sabo, et déposa son dos contre la planche de bois craquelée, qui faisait office de chaise. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici. Personne ne parlait, mais tout le monde savait qu'un trésor dormait probablement dans la forêt. Alors qui avait parlé ? Et pourquoi restaient-ils silencieux à présent ? Cette histoire de trésor avait ameuté des centaines de pirates, ce qui était réellement paradoxal, au vu des réticences de la population à leurs présences dans la baie. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond sur cette île, et ils devaient à tout prix découvrir le secret qu'elle renfermait, avant de pouvoir résoudre ce mystère.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naru enfila une robe blanche et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, louée à un prix dérisoire. Le patron du bar qui l'employait avait insisté pour qu'elle s'installe dans l'établissement. « Une bonne publicité », d'après sa collègue Geda. L'arrivée des pirates dans la baie avait déclaré une véritable guerre entre les bars de la ville. Chacun voulait avoir ces _bons clients_ dans sa taverne, à n'importe quel prix. Même s'ils ne payaient pas forcément leurs dûs.

Sabo s'était levé aux aurores, et déjeunait déjà au comptoir du « Burni », comme les intimes l'appelait. Naru le rejoignit en baillant. Elle se servit un verre de jus de mandarines, et guetta les nouvelles par-dessus l'épaule de son coéquipier :

"Alors ? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

\- Une tempête se prépare. L'île va être isolée pendant quelques jours. Personne ne pourra quitter la baie, ni y entrer.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Il y a déjà trop de pirates ici."

Sabo continua à feuilleter le journal, alors que Naru buvait son verre d'une traite. Il émit quelques grognements, puis referma le journal d'un coup sec. Le jeune homme se retourna sur Naru, qui s'empiffrait de gaufres avidement :

"Elles sont bonnes au moins, j'espère ?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et prit une gorgée d'eau, afin de tasser les bouts de gaufres qui coinçaient dans son œsophage.

"Je vais interroger le Maire aujourd'hui, avec un peu de chance, j'obtiendrai quelque chose de sa part."

Sabo ramassa ses affaires tranquillement.

"Et moi j'irai parler aux parents du dernier disparu... Monsieur et Madame Blosku", compléta Naru en jetant un coup d'oeil à ses notes.

C'était les parents de Bary, le dernier disparu en date. Sabo fronça les sourcils, en empoignant son grand chapeau noir, posé près de lui :

"Tu devrais te reposer, Naru. C'est ton jour de congé.

\- Pas avant que j'aie trouvé ce que je suis venue chercher. Cinq jours que nous sommes ici, et nous n'avons aucune piste, à part le « trésor fantôme ». Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de cueillir mes plantes médicinales."

Sabo abdiqua d'un soupir silencieux. Naru était têtue. Mais il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve pour l'instant. Le temps filait à vive allure qui plus est. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, mais qui sait, cette série d'enlèvements n'étaient peut-être pas terminée.

* * *

Naru avait trouvé la maison facilement, dans le quartier résidentiel. Des longues allées séparaient les maisonnettes, longeant la lisière de la forêt. Toutes étaient assez récentes, avec leurs beaux jardins et leurs clôtures aussi blanches que la lumière divine. Elle prit une bouffée d'air, pour s'encourager, et toqua deux coups distincts à la porte des Blosku. Une femme, aux cheveux de paille, lui ouvrit la porte :

"Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étriquée.

\- Je souhaitais vous parler de votre fils…"

Elle n'etait pas douée dand le jeu de la compassion, et se sentit assez mal a l'aise. La femme jaugea Naru de la tête au pied, et déclara d'un regard vide et esseulé :

"Attendez ici, je vais chercher quelque chose."

Puis elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

Naru attendait sur le pallier, craignant l'orage qui se profilait à l'horizon. L'île serait isolée durant plusieurs jours. Les journaux annonçaient une tempête sans précédent. La jeune femme détacha ses cheveux argentés, puis examina le ciel de son œil affuté. Les plantes qu'elle recherchait adoraient l'humidité ; certaines ne fleurissaient que sous une pluie torrentielle. Ce serait l'occasion d'arpenter la forêt à la recherche d'Herbe de Lune. Un sourire discret naquit aux coins de ses lèvres. Sabo râlerait encore contre « ces maudites plantes », mais il l'aiderait tout de même à les cueillir. Elle en avait besoin, et c'était en partie à cause de ces plantes rares qu'elle était venue à Balfredas.

"Un si beau visage…"

Naru sursauta de la voix mielleuse, qui avait chuchoté dans son dos. Une vieille femme se tenait, courbée, de l'autre côté de la rue. Sa peau fripée ressemblait à la cire d'une bougie, dégoulinant par endroit et suintant par d'autres. Naru crut halluciner, et ferma les yeux vivement. Malgré tout, la voix chuchota à nouveau :

"Dommage, elle avait un si beau visage…"

Naru avait une folle envie de prendre ses jambes à son coup. Elle entendait une sorte de chuchotement. Pourtant, la vieille dame se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres, et ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. Cette personne aux habits trop amples, la fixait, de ses yeux globuleux. Quelque chose de dérangeant se dégageait de son être. Une puanteur envahissait les alentours, engorgeant les poumons de Naru. Elle se boucha le nez aussitôt, mais au bout de trente secondes, elle suffoquait déjà. Cette odeur l'effrayait et la dégoûtait. L'air lui manquait, à force de paniquer, et elle tomba à genoux sur le perron. Naru perdit connaissance lentement.

"Vous allez bien ?" murmura une voix dans sa tête.

Brusquement, Naru rouvrit les yeux, et tomba nez à nez avec un homme, de forte corpulence, qui la regardait d'un air affolé. Elle le repoussa violemment, cherchant la vieille dame où elle l'avait aperçue juste avant. Mais elle n'était plus là. L'odeur d'ammoniac, mélangée à celle d'une chair brûlée, non plus.

"Tout doux, je voulais seulement vous aider", se défendit-il.

Naru cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour constater qu'il n'y avait réellement plus aucune présence dérangeante cachée à la lisière de la forêt.

"Vous l'avez vue, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

\- Qui ?

\- La dame qui se tenait près de ce poteau", montra-t-elle d'un geste tremblotant.

L'habitant se redressa, et regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Naru. Mais il ne voyait rien d'inhabituel. Elle perçut à son attitude qu'il était gêné. Il haussa les épaules, un sourire crispé collé au visage :

"Je n'ai rien vu mademoiselle… J'ai seulement entendu un bruit, et je suis sorti de la maison. Vous étiez par terre, avec votre main serrée autour de votre gorge", souffla-t-il.

Naru avait l'impression d'avoir eu une hallucination. L'odeur, qui créait une sensation de nausées au creux de son estomac, avait totalement disparue. Tout comme la vieille dame. Ce n'était pas possible. Doucement, elle s'appuya sur ses mains et se releva en époussetant ses habits imprégnés de poussières.

"Ma femme est toujours dans le grenier, elle cherche des photos", rajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête.

La jeune femme hocha docilement la sienne, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du fameux poteau. Cette dame avait eu l'air si réelle. Naru s'excusa poliment, pour son geste querelleur, et pénétra dans la maison, à la suite de son hôte.

"Depuis que notre fils a disparu, ma femme passe beaucoup de temps à regarder nos photos. Vous avez son âge, vous savez."

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, sur une chaise trop petite. Il débordait de chaque côté, pourtant recroquevillé sur lui-même. Elle eut de la peine pour lui. Il avait perdu son fils abruptement, et devait gérer la dépression de sa femme. Naru n'avait que peu de compassion en temps normal, mais cette fois-ci, son histoire la touchait. La jeune femme lui sourit sincèrement, et déposa sa main sur la sienne :

"Savez-vous ce qu'il a fait avant de disparaitre ? Est-ce qu'il avait des projets ?

\- Comme tous les jeunes gens. Il voulait devenir pirate", confia-t-il en riant.

Naru se força à garder ses yeux bien ancrés dans les siens, malgré son envie soudaine de les lever au ciel. Qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir devenir pirate ? Le sol craqua dans la pièce adjacente, entraînant l'arrivée de la mère de Bary. Elle tenait une pile de photos, et Naru devina aisément qu'elle avait pleuré, au vu de ses yeux gonflés.

"Ce jour-là, il se rendait en ville, pour acheter un mélange d'opiacés. Ma femme souffre de douleurs depuis quelques temps."

La jeune femme arqua l'un de ses sourcils, et détailla son hôte attentivement. Un baume d'herbes médicinales, à appliquer sur la peau, aurait un certain avantage. Naru détestait ces substances qu'elle désignait comme nocives, et préférait les remèdes naturels qu'offraient la nature.

"Si vous voulez, je peux vous expliquer comment fabriquer votre propre baume, pour vos douleurs, avec des herbes cueillies dans la forêt.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, mais vous savez, on ne préfère pas s'approcher de la forêt.

\- Pourquoi ?"

Les deux adultes échangèrent des regards embêtés. Naru aurait été vexée dans un autre contexte, mais elle les croyait volontiers s'ils lui révélaient qu'ils détestaient se rendre dans la forêt. _Cette dame avait eu l'air si réelle_.

"Nous n'habitons sur l'île que depuis deux mois, alors les histoires locales, on ne s'y était pas vraiment intéressé au départ.

\- Que racontent-elles ? questionna Naru, en grignotant le morceau de pain que lui tendait Logne, le père de Bary.

\- Nous ne savons pas exactement, mais elles racontent des choses… tous ces pirates dans la baie, ils ne sont attirés que par le _trésor_. Certains disent, en ville, qu'ils vont apporter le malheur sur nos têtes."

Naru avait déjà entendu beaucoup d'histoires à travers Grand Line. Certaines parlant de trésor caché notamment. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à des légendes urbaines. La jeune femme ressentait leur peur, au sein même de leur foyer. Un mal œuvrait sur cette île. Sabo avait eu raison : l'île regorgeait de mystères, et tout le monde en savait quelque chose.

* * *

"J'espère que nous avons pu vous aider."

Logne serra la main de Naru avec vivacité. La jeune femme les remercia, et quitta le perron, le regard tourné vers cet unique poteau. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Peu importe. Elle avait réussi à obtenir un témoignage, et maintenant, ils devaient se renseigner sur ces fameuses légendes. Cette piste était cependant discutable. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un canular. Elle espérait que Sabo ait trouvé des éléments plus concrets auprès du Maire de la ville.

Naru accéléra le pas, pour rejoindre le centre de la ville. Elle avait légèrement peur de s'aventurer seule dans les bois à présent. Sabo se moquerait d'elle, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle s'y rende sans être accompagnée. Les rues étaient encore calmes en cet fin d'après-midi. Les pirates dormaient toujours, et ne tarderaient pas à se réveiller pour festoyer à nouveau au centre de la ville. Elle poussa la porte du « Burni » d'un coup sec, et fut agréablement surprise de trouver Sabo, assis à l'une des tables miteuses de la « baraque » (surnom du Rouflcon Burni).

"Déjà de retour ? demanda-t-il avec ce léger sourire, qui lui donnait un certain charme.

\- Apparemment. Alors, tu as pu découvrir quelque chose de ton côté ?"

Sabo titilla son chapeau, le décollant de son crâne, pour laisser son cuir chevelu respirer. De toute évidence, la journée n'avait pas été fructueuse pour lui.

"Ce bonhomme a essayé de m'endormir durant de plusieurs minutes. Soit il ne sait définitivement rien, ou soit il joue très bien la comédie", finit-il par soupirer. "Et toi ?

\- La famille est bouleversée, et m'a parlé de certaines légendes…

\- Celle du trésor fantôme ? On raconte que personne ne l'a jamais vu, un peu comme le One Piece.

\- Oui, mais ils m'ont aussi parlé de la forêt, qui cacherait quelque chose d'autre… je ne sais pas vraiment, ils ne m'ont rien dit d'autre. Il faut que je me renseigne sur ces rumeurs demain.

\- On devrait faire un tour ensemble aux archives publiques, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai peut-être raté un élément."

Naru hocha la tête, résolue à découvrir ce qui avait bien pu effrayer les Blosku. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Sabo, et au lieu de monter dans sa chambre, elle ressortit du « Burni », le cœur lourd.

* * *

Elle traversa la ville, la robe dansant au rythme effréné du vent. Les pirates festoyaient encore, alcool à la main, prêts à dénicher le trésor dont tout le monde parlait. De leurs côtés, les habitants se cachaient dans la pénombre, scrutant ces pirates d'un mauvais œil. Ces étrangers étaient prêts à saccager leurs légendes, sans scrupules. « Ils vont _les_ attirer », certains murmuraient depuis des jours. Mais à chaque fois que la jeune femme leur demandait des explications, ils se taisaient inexplicablement. De ce tourbillon de murmures, elle n'en avait retenu qu'un seul, il y a trois jours :

« Personne n'aurait pu prévoir. À la seconde même où l'île fut isolée, leur sort à tous était scellé ».

Elle n'avait pas fait attention au vieux bonhomme. Ce n'était pas vraiment le plus sain d'esprit qu'elle ait rencontré sur cette île. Mais à présent, elle doutait de plus en plus. Et si ce mendiant avait vu quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu prédire ?

* * *

Un petit cabanon brillait d'une faible lueur, au loin. Naru gorgea ses poumons d'air, et trottina jusqu'à la lumière, légèrement plus anxieuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il en était toujours ainsi, de toute façon. Le cabanon n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. La jeune femme posa délicatement sa main sur la poignée dorée, et pivota son poignet pour ouvrir la porte. Une odeur âcre vint envahir ses narines, doucereuse et sournoise. D'abord légère, l'odeur se développait à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la bâtisse. Elle était différente de celle qu'elle avait sentie cet après-midi. Celle-ci, elle savait de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, elle s'échappait. Naru s'approcha d'une silhouette voûtée, assise au bord de la fenêtre :

"Bonsoir papa."


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà un deuxième chapitre, merci à Infinite Interstellar Time et Musicmyb pour vos reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **N** aru empoigna la hanse du seau, rangé dans un coin, et le posa sur la petite table qui trônait au beau milieu du cabanon. Elle y plongea un linge vert clair, en silence. Naru observait le tissu s'imprégner d'eau, n'ayant aucune envie de confronter son père. Il transpirait énormément, et sa peau avait encore blanchi depuis la veille. La jeune femme essora le linge délicatement, et s'approcha de lui, comme si elle s'approchait d'une bête sauvage. Elle apposa le tissu humide sur son front, quelques secondes, puis essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait généreusement de son visage.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La voix rauque de son père, brouillée par le mucus qui s'était accumulé au fil des ans dans sa gorge et ses bronches, n'était plus qu'un léger sifflement.

─ Tu le sais bien, répondit-elle en rejetant le linge dans le seau.

─ Pourquoi tu t'acharnes, hein, Naru ? Ta mère t'aurait dit d'abandonner.

Une colère sournoise s'immisça dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Sa mère n'avait jamais abandonné qui que ce soit. Elle avait même réussi à soigner cet inconnu – qui ne l'était plus vraiment en fin de compte – douze ans auparavant, alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir. L'Herbe de Lune l'avait sauvé.

─ Non, non. Elle ne m'aurait pas dit de baisser les bras.

Son père eut un rictus amusé, dévoilant un sourire charmeur que peu de femmes n'avaient eu la chance de découvrir. Il ne souriait jamais. Sa barbe grisonnait déjà, et ses muscles avaient fondus en quelque mois, accentuant l'air maladif qu'il arborait aujourd'hui. Naru s'était toujours demandée ce qui avait plu à sa mère chez lui, sans jamais trouver de réponse convaincante. Leur rencontre restait un véritable mystère pour elle.

─ Tu préfères m'obliger à rester enfermer ici ?

Naru n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui. La conversation tournait toujours autour d'un seul sujet. Celui qui les menait systématiquement à la dispute. Elle préférait alors rester silencieuse, malgré le poids du silence qui était parfois trop lourd à supporter. Les non-dits avaient mené Naru sur un sentier sinueux de colère et de regrets. La jeune femme ramassa une chemise traînant sur le sol, et parla d'une voix lasse :

─ C'est toi qui ne veux pas sortir.

─ Je ne parle pas de cette île de malheur ! Si j'avais la force…

─ Tu ne gagneras pas, papa, le coupa-t-elle calmement.

─ Ouvre les yeux Naru, tu as déjà perdu. Ta mère est morte, et je subirai le même sort qu'elle dans peu de temps !

Une veine se dessina sur le front de Naru, qui relâcha la chemise de son père d'un geste revêche. Elle en avait assez de sa mauvaise foi. La jeune femme embarqua le panier en osier qu'elle lui avait apporté la veille, et partit sans plus tergiverser. La porte du cabanon claqua derrière elle, arrachant un soupir peiné à son père. Elle marmonnait tout bas, aigrie par le comportement détaché de son papa. La neige lui manquait à lui-aussi, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la faire tourner en bourrique.

Naru avala les mètres qui la séparaient du centre névralgique de la ville en quelques minutes. Bientôt, le « Burni » serait visible au loin, avec son enseigne de bois, à moitié moisie.

─ Qu'est-ce que…

Un attroupement de pirates lui bloquait la route, dans l'allée principale. Ils lui tournaient tous le dos. Naru se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, mais ne vit rien de particulier par-dessus leurs épaules carrées. Elle entendaient seulement des éclats de voix rieurs, et des encouragements virulents. Il devait y avoir une bagarre. Un des pirates se tourna vers le visage enfantin de Naru, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents :

─ Je peux t'aider ?

Elle resta impassible, les yeux plissés, à fixer cet inconnu tatoué d'un œil mauvais. Son regard lascif détaillait les courbes de Naru lentement, sans aucune gêne. La jeune révolutionnaire regretta son manteau de plumes noires, resté soigneusement plié dans sa chambre, au « Rouflcon Burni ». Son père le détestait, car il avait appartenu au "barjot" qu'il avait dû hébergé contre son gré. C'était pourquoi elle enfilait une robe ou une tunique, avant de lui rendre visite.

─ Allez, sois pas timide, ricana-t-il en humidifiant ses lèvres, du bout de la langue.

─ Vous sentez drôlement mauvais, rétorqua-t-elle dégoûtée.

Le pirate secoua la tête en croisant les bras, mais n'insista pas. Ouf. Naru put se retirer discrètement, et emprunta une ruelle adjacente pour rejoindre son lit douillet. Personne ne traînait sur son chemin, hormis quelques villageois aventureux. Ils profitaient de l'air frais, en cette soirée orageuse. Ce dédale d'allées, serpentant autour de la baie, avait un charme pittoresque. Ses jambes se bloquèrent soudainement, au bout du chemin. Elles devinrent molles, et Naru sentit une sorte d'excitation prendre sa gorge en otage. Ses yeux sombres, et écarquillés dévisageaient l'homme qui marchait nonchalamment de l'autre côté du trottoir.

 _"Quelle coïncidence"_.

Elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu, malgré douze ans de silence. Les mains dans les poches, le regard de Corazon était tout aussi désintéressé qu'à leur première rencontre. Naru eut espéré qu'il capterait ses prunelles vermeils et malicieuses, mais il ne posa pas le moindre coup d'œil sur elle. Elle le laissa continuer son chemin, un petit pincement au cœur.

"C'est bien lui... le barjot", murmura-t-elle avec le sourire.

Il avait abandonné son bonnet mauve, ainsi que son tatouage en forme d'étoile, et son rouge à lèvre. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'affreux pirate que sa mère avait secouru. Naru se demanda s'il se souvenait d'elle, ou s'il l'avait totalement oubliée. Dans tous les cas, une étrange joie redorait son cœur, submergé par la nostalgie de sa plus tendre enfance.

oo

Naru poussa la porte du bar, et entra la tête baissée, alors que sa collègue Geda servait la seule table qui n'avait pas encore été désertée par le petit groupe de pirate qui y était installé. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds était née sur l'île. « Une affaire familiale », comme elle aimait le susurrer à ses clients. Son père l'avait engagée, et Geda ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était une petite île, et le travail y était rare pour les jeunes gens. D'ailleurs, Naru avait été étonnée de constater que la population était assez riche à Balfredas.

─ Alors, cette ballade ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et s'installa au bar, sur l'un des tabourets, pour lui tenir compagnie. Geda lui servit un verre d'eau, que Naru but à petites gorgées. « Que fais-tu sur cette île, le barjot ? », pensa-t-elle, troublée. Une simple histoire de disparitions sur une petite île du Nouveau Monde, et voilà qu'il rappliquait ! Naru avait décidément le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici.

─ T'en fais une drôle de tête !

Geda s'était penchée par-dessus le comptoir, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, peintes d'un rouge vif. Presque le même que Corazon, quand il était arrivé chez elle, criblé de balles. Naru termina son verre, plongée dans ses souvenirs d'enfance.

─ C'est juste que j'ai vu quelqu'un…

─ Ce charmant pirate qui t'a offert un verre de rhum hier ? s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Naru dut réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Geda était ce qu'on appelait parfois une "croqueuse d'homme". Elle ne ratait pas une occasion de pousser Naru dans les bras de n'importe qui, depuis cinq jours. La révolutionnaire fixa sa collègue, comme si elle avait totalement perdu l'esprit.

─ Euh...

─ Tout doux Naru, je ne voulais pas te froisser, ria-t-elle de plus belle. Il était là ce soir, et j'avais l'impression qu'il te cherchait du regard. Plutôt étrange, non ?

Geda posa son index sur son menton, prise d'une intense réflexion. Naru, quant à elle, se méfiait de ce pirate. Il avait deviné qu'elle travaillait ici depuis peu de temps, et dans un but bien précis. Elle se souvint de l'un des conseils de Lergo, tout sourire. Ce vieux lui manquait beaucoup. " _Naru, pourquoi tu caches mes amis ? avait-il demandé grassement, en montrant sa poitrine. Je t'assure, avec un peu d'alcool, n'importe qui se confie à une belle demoiselle !"_

 _"Encore un pervers", avait soupiré Naru, pour toute réponse._ C'était déjà il y a plus de six ans. Elle ria de bon cœur en se souvenant de tous ces moments qu'elle avait partagé avec lui. Lergo était un sacré pervers, mais il était avant tout l'un de ses amis. Elle se redressa sur son tabouret, manquant de s'écorcher le genou contre le comptoir, avec la ferme intention de le retrouver et de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Qu'il soit mort ou vivant.

─ Son équipage est sympa je trouve, contrairement à ces pirates du « _Blue Jerl_ ». Ceux-là ne sont pas nets, je peux te l'assurer, commenta Geda en mouvant ses hanches sensuellement.

La jeune femme avait toujours une histoire à raconter, sur les clients du bar. Geda était au cœur de toutes les anecdotes, et adorait s'en vanter. Le mot « aguicher » était constamment pendu à ses lèvres pulpeuses.

─ Mais dis-moi, tu ne sais pas qui est ton bel inconnu ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant Naru hausser les sourcils, lasse.

Elle secoua la tête, agacée par les mots « ton », et « bel ». D'abord, elle n'avait aucun lien avec ce personnage douteux. Et en vérité, elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir comment il s'appelait. La jeune révolutionnaire reprit toute en finesse, profitant que Geda ait fermé la bouche un instant :

─ Je voulais te demander, tu ne connaîtrais pas des légendes… ou bien... enfin oui, des histoires concernant votre forêt ?

Elle se sentit stupide tout à coup. Cette histoire de légende était à dormir debout. Qui pourrait croire une chose pareille, après avoir séjourner six jours sur cette île paradisiaque ? Naru s'apprêtait à se raviser, quand elle croisa le regard froid de sa collègue. Un océan de glace lui était tombé sur la tête. Le visage illuminé de Geda s'était durcit, et sa voix s'accordait parfaitement avec l'allure effrayante de ses traits.

─ De quoi tu parles ?

Naru restait penaude, sur son tabouret, écrasée par l'étrange sensation d'appréhension qui envahissait ses entrailles. D'accord, elle n'était pas courageuse, mais elle avait toujours eu de la chance. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle perdrait sa bonne étoile.

─ De quelque chose, qui vivrait dans la pénombre de l'île...

Elle avait peur de ses propres mots maintenant. _Qu'elle froussarde_. Ses poils s'étaient hérissés, formant un rempart inutile entre son bras et la main de Geda. Cette dernière lui avait agrippé son membre subitement, rapprochant Naru de sa bouche pulpeuse, à l'odeur fruitée :

─ Tu ne devrais pas t'en approcher Naru, personne ne va dans la forêt, et personne ne doit y aller. Tu comprends ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds quitta le derrière du comptoir, hélée par les derniers pirates présents. Naru rumina dans son coin, une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose dans la forêt. Cette nouvelle était loin d'être réjouissante, car elle savait que le premier plan de Sabo consisterait à y pénétrer. Et inutile de préciser que Naru n'avait aucune envie de se faire mutiler par quelque chose qui l'effrayait, rien qu'avec de simples mots. Quand Geda revint vers elle, cette dernière lui chuchota à l'oreille, après avoir déposé les verres et bouteilles vides dans l'évier :

─ Je ne peux pas t'en parler, mais va faire un tour du côté des archives publiques, et cherche un livre assez vétuste, à la couverture brune et craquelée, qui n'a pas de nom.

─ Merci, Geda.

Elle hocha la tête, un petit sourire égayant à nouveau son visage de poupée, et nettoya la vaisselle sale. Naru sentait qu'un terrible événement allait se produire dans les jours à venir. Dans tous les cas, Sabo et elle aurait du travail pour retrouver ce livre, au milieu des centaines d'autres, à la bibliothèque des archives publiques. Elle avait néanmoins le sentiment réconfortant d'avoir progressé dans son enquête.

OOO

Le lendemain, Naru et Sabo sortirent du « Rouflcon Burni » dans la matinée, sous un ciel menaçant. L'orage grondait déjà au loin, mais aucune goutte de pluie n'avait fait son apparition. Ils se dirigeaient vers les archives publiques gentiment, profitant de la tranquillité des rues. Quand les pirates dormaient, la ville semblait être abandonnée. Aucun râle, aucun rire ne perturbait les environs, où les cocotiers se balançaient au rythme du vent.

─ Comment allait ton père hier, Naru ?

─ Je crois qu'il sera content de te voir ce soir.

Sabo connaissait le père de Naru depuis six ans, date à laquelle elle était entrée dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, Sabo n'avait jamais vu le père de Naru en bonne santé. Il avait constamment le visage cireux, et cette mine à faire pâlir les plus jeunes recrues du quartier général.

─ Il devient de plus en plus pâle, tu es sûre que c'était une bonne idée de l'emmener sur cette île ?

─ Il ne pouvait pas retourner à Minion de toute façon. Il ne gagne rien à se montrer aussi désagréable.

Sabo savait qu'il était inutile de la contredire. Naru menait son père par le bout du nez, car il était incapable de riposter dans l'état où il se trouvait. Sabo et Naru gravirent les escaliers menant au sobre bâtiment qui répertoriait tous les livres de l'île. Ils y entrèrent et firent un signe chaleureux à l'attention de la femme qui gardait les lieux. Cette dernier les ignora, trop aveugle pour remarquer leur présence.

─ Le livre dont elle m'a parlé a une couverture brune assez vétuste, et ne porte pas de nom. Je cherche de ce côté, et toi de l'autre, d'accord ?

─ Bien reçu, confirma Sabo, d'un signe de main.

Les deux jeunes Révolutionnaires se séparèrent et entreprirent de fouiller les longues étagères qui se courraient après. Il y avait des milliers de livres. Et bien entendu, il n'y avait presque que de vieux bouquins à la couverture brune. Chouette...

oo

─ Regarde Naru, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant…

La jeune femme sortit son nez de l'océan de papier qui déferlait devant elle, la mine lasse. Quatre heures qu'ils recherchaient ce maudit livre ! Sabo tenait un bouquin à la reliure jaune entre ses mains, ce qui n'était probablement pas celui qu'ils souhaitaient dénicher. Naru pressa ses joues, emplie de désespoir.

─ C'est l'histoire de la ville.

─ Et alors ?

Sabo posa le livre en face d'elle, et se pencha par-dessus son épaule, chatouillant le visage de Naru avec ses cheveux. Elle ne s'écrta pas de lui, appréciant l'odeur qui parfumait ses habits et sa peau.

─ Eh bien, ça, c'était la baie il y a encore vingt ans en arrière...

L'image était assez nette, malgré sa mauvaise qualité. Les beaux bâtiments dressés autour du port n'existaient pas encore. Il n'y avait qu'une grande plaine, recouverte d'herbes sauvages. De petits cabanons étaient éparpillés, par-ci, par-là, identiques à celui où son père résidait.

─ L'île s'est bien développée depuis que les pirates et les marines s'en servent comme point de ravitaillement.

─ J'imagine, rétorqua Sabo, sceptique.

─ Je commence à croire que Geda s'est bien moquée de moi avec son satané bouquin. Elle n'a pas fini de m'avoir sur son dos, si elle continue de me présenter à tous ces satanés pirates, bouillonna-t-elle.

Naru n'était nullement intéressée par l'histoire de la ville, ni même ses habitants. Elle voulait seulement mettre la main sur ce fichu bouquin, pour retrouver Lergo.

─ Si Koala était là, elle l'aurait trouvé, j'en suis sûre, rajouta-t-elle rabougrie.

Elle ne s'entendait pas particulièrement bien avec Koala, mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle était extrêmement douée. La frustration gagna le cœur de Naru, et elle jeta l'éponge aussitôt, n'ayant plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit, à part déguster un délicieux repas au restaurant du coin.

─ Continue de chercher, petite tête, lui murmura Sabo à l'oreille.

Il posa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de Naru, totalement affable sur sa chaise. La chevelure argentée de sa coéquipière se mêla à ses doigts, et il profita de ébouriffer gaiement. Elle claqua sa main avec de grands yeux, et prit l'initiative de s'attaquer à une nouvelle étagère.

Un fois plantée devant l'étagère en question, son regard vermeil fut attiré par un livre noyé dans la masse, mais dont la couverture brune était réellement craquelée. « De la peinture », s'étonna Naru en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Elle le sortit délicatement de sa prison, et y jeta un œil. Aucun nom ne figurait sur l'ouvrage. Le cœur de Naru fit un bond monumental.

─ Sabo !

Ce dernier surgit dans son dos, quelques secondes seulement après son cri victorieux. Naru se retourna en serrant le livre dans ses bras, souriant d'un air moqueur à son coéquipier.

─ Je l'ai trouvé... Au final, j'avais raison. On n'a pas besoin de Koala pour cette mission...

Naru eut un rire gras et sinistre, la main cachant ses lèvres retroussées sur ses gencives, comme si elle préparait un mauvais coup. Sabo savait que Koala aurait réellement été utile à Balfredas. Mais il préférait laisser Naru nager dans le bonheur de l'ignorance.

oo

Naru découvrit les légendes locales entre émerveillement et frissons. Elles existaient apparemment depuis plusieurs siècles. D'anciennes peintures ornaient les pages du bouquin, accompagnées de quelques lignes griffonnées à la hâte. C'était plus un journal de bord, qu'un véritable livre. Les dessins représentaient une forme imprécise, colorée de noir. Il était notifié dans la marge, qu'elle n'avait pas de visage.

─ On dirait que c'est mon petit voisin qui a rempli ce truc, commenta-t-elle blasée.

Quelques lignes étaient mises en évidence en bas de la page, à côté du portait d'un homme qui se nommait Jovelas. Naru fronça les sourcils subitement ; il ressemblait en tout point au mendiant qu'elle avait vu il y a trois jours. Elle commença à stresser, ses aisselles piquées de transpiration. Il lui ressemblait vraiment, avec cette affreuse figure barbouillée et son sourire putride.

 _« Surtout ne les suivez pas. Surtout ne les suivez pas. Surtout ne les suivez pas… »_

Cette phrase revenait sans cesse, au fil des pages. Naru les tournait rapidement, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant au fil des lignes. Les mots se confondaient dans sa bouche, trop nombreux pour être récités correctement.

 _« Surtout ne les suivez pas. Surtout ne les suivez pas. Surtout ne les suivez pas_. _»_

Naru ferma le bouquin d'un coup sec, et le jeta par terre violemment. Elle était terrifiée par ce vieux, et cette phrase, qui avait un goût amer en bouche.

─ C'est un nouveau jeu ? demanda ironiquement Sabo, les bras croisés.

─ Je ne sais pas, j'ai paniqué, répondit Naru confusément.

Sabo prit le livre entre ses mains, et le rouvrit à la page que Naru avait écornée, en le refermant comme une brute. Il le lut en croix rapidement.

─ D'accord, rappelle-moi de ne pas suivre un truc sans visage...

Sabo parut sceptique, après avoir constaté que le bouquin était entièrement rempli de phrases sans queue ni tête. Ce bouquin était le plus gros canular qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

─ Rien n'est mentionné sur le trésor, intervient Naru, sérieusement.

Sabo la regarda avec un air affligé.

─ Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ça, Naru ?

─ Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-elle innocemment.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vu à l'orée de la forêt. Il n'avait pas vécu cette expérience. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre le mauvais pressentiment qu'avait éprouvé Naru en feuilletant le livre.

─ Tu ne crois pas qu'ils se paient notre tête ?

Naru secoua la tête de gauche à droit, en croisant les bras.

─ Tout le monde sait quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Sabo avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle insinuait. Ce n'était pas la réponse, mais un simple indice. Il devait être considéré dans l'ensemble du tableau, et pris en compte avec d'autres éléments. Les habitants leur cachaient beaucoup de choses, mais Naru avait l'impression qu'ils essayaient de les aider, sans le clamer ouvertement. Avaient-ils peur - d _e la vielle dame_? La révolutionnaire en avait la chair de poule.

─ Tu es bien la seule folle à croire ça, ria-t-il finalement avec bienveillance.

Les dents de Naru grincèrent sinistrement.

─ Quoi ?

Sabo releva la tête, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles. Il avait parlé trop vite. Naru attrapa le col de son uniforme, et colla son visage au sien.

─ Je ne suis pas barjot, monsieur !

Mais Corazon l'était pour elle, avec ses tatouages et son sourire de psychopathe.

─ Alors pourquoi aucun homme n'ose s'approcher de toi ? rétorqua-t-il sans intonation particulière.

─ Parce que je suis moche, voilà tout.

Naru le relâcha, avec une moue contrariée. Elle ramassa le livre farouchement, et quitta la bibliothèque sans rien ajouter de plus. Sabo la regarda partir avec un grand sourire. Il adorait Naru, et sa petite frimousse offusquée. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la vie, en gardant son nez plongé dans des livres de médecine.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque, déterminée à questionner les habitants sur ces légendes. D'un coup d'œil, elle repéra un jeune homme, appuyé contre la façade du restaurant de « l'Opega ». C'était le fils de la mère de famille qui avait disparu, _Jonzy_. Un vrai coup de chance. Naru s'approcha de lui à pas de loup. On aurait pu la prendre pour une perverse, à se déplacer aussi bizarrement, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle réussit à l'approcher suffisamment près, sans qu'il ne la remarque :

─ Salut, souffla-t-elle. Moi, c'est Naru.

Le jeune homme sursauta, et la dévisagea gravement. Naru dut retenir son rire cristallin, et profita de son apparente bonne humeur - en réalité, il la regardait comme une bête curieuse - pour le questionner :

─ Je voulais te demander… j'ai trouvé un livre très intéressant aux archives publiques, qui mentionnent d'anciennes légendes. Des trucs sans visage…

Devant l'air hostile de Jonzy, Naru arrêta son monologue, et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais il restait muet comme une carpe. La jeune femme grimaça.

─ J'ai l'impression que la disparition de ta mère est reliée à tout ça.

Le jeune homme jeta des coups d'œil fugaces autour de lui, et fit signe à Naru de le suivre dans une ruelle adjacente, abritée des regards indiscrets. Elle s'exécuta, impatiente d'apprendre ce qu'il avait à lui raconter. « _Tout le monde a quelque chose à raconter, Naru »_.

─ On ne peut pas en parler, concéda finalement le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Mais surtout, ne laissez pas les pirates franchir le grillage aux abords de la forêt.

─ Mais le trésor est caché derrière ce grillage, non ?

Simple déduction, qui paraissait logique dans ces circonstances. Le jeune Jonzy, de son joli nom, posa les mains sur ses hanches, expliquant lentement à la jeune femme :

─ C'est pourquoi il faut les prévenir, ils vont nous causer des ennuis…

Ses cheveux retombaient négligemment sur son front, et sa chemise laissait entrevoir son torse imberbe. Naru le trouvait plutôt mignon, bien que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'intéresser aux hommes.

─ Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'en parler ?

Il se pinça les lèvres, manifestement irrité par son ignorance :

─ Ecoute, tu aurais dû partir de cette île quand tu en avais l'occasion. Personne n'est à l'abri ici. Même pas toi. Trouve un bon refuge pour la nuit et restes-y.

Il voulut s'en aller, mais elle le héla d'une voix précipitée :

─ Je ne comprends pas, il va se passer quelque chose ?

Jonzy se raidit aussitôt, quand son père apparut à leur droite, et serra l'épaule de son fils doucement. Les traits durs de ce patriarche donnaient froid dans le dos. Il fallait dire que Naru n'était plus aussi rassurée qu'elle ne l'était au départ. Toute cette histoire s'ajoutait au fait qu'elle avait peut-être vu une vieille dame à l'orée de la forêt, qui dégoulinait de cire. Cette vision la dégoûtait encore aujourd'hui.

─ Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda-t-il poliment à Naru, en guise d'avertissement.

─ Non non, tout va bien, lui sourit pauvrement Naru.

Elle salua Jonzy et son père, puis continua son chemin, nerveuse à souhait. Pourquoi les habitants de cette île se montraient-ils si secrets… et dérangeants ?

─ C'était ta copine ?

Jonzy devint rouge de honte, alors que son père et lui rentraient à la maison.

─ Non, elle est juste gentille, c'est tout.

Son père émit un grognement, étouffé par sa barbe imposante.

─ Méfie-toi d'elle, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit ce qu'elle prétend être.

Jonzy écoutait son père, c'était un bon garçon. Mais parfois, il aimait à penser pouvoir prendre ses propres décisions, sans avoir besoin de l'avis de son père.

─ Elle pourrait peut-être nous aider.

Le père considéra son fils, d'un air sévère, avant de répondre la voix soudainement cassée et peinée :

─ Personne ne le peut, Jonzy.

oo

Naru repéra une horde de pirates qui se dirigeait en direction de la forêt. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait et pourquoi elle le faisait. _Espèce de folle_. Mais ces bois cachaient quelque chose, et elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir quoi. Elle devait les convaincre d'attendre encore un peu, pour qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passait réellement à Balfredas. Dans un élan héroïque, elle dépassa le groupe de pirates, et se planta devant eux pour avorter leur marche infernale. L'effet escompté fut beaucoup moins épique qu'elle l'avait espéré. Son corps frêle faisait face à une bande d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, et son charisme d'huître n'arrangeait rien à ses affaires. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, sourit innocemment à son assemblée.

─ C'est par ici la fête ?

D'accord, elle aurait pu trouver autre chose à dire. Forcément, l'un d'entre eux s'avança et grogna avec plaisir.

─ Ça dépend, toi tu vas où ma jolie ?

Son visage passa de la surprise, aux regrets. D'ailleurs, sa réaction de recul n'échappa à personne. Les pirates se mirent à hurler de rire, et poussèrent Naru sur le côté pour continuer leur chemin tranquillement. La jeune femme frappa des poings sur le sol, en soufflant la mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait le nez.

─ Faîtes comme chez vous, marmonna-t-elle, les fesses à terre.

oo

Corazon regardait la jeune femme, qu'il avait croisé hier soir, gesticuler au milieu du cortège de pirates. Elle avait l'air très préoccupée, et les abordait frénétiquement, en se mélangeant les pieds à chaque fois qu'elle tournicotait autour d'eux. Il avait l'impression qu'elle tentait de les dissuader d'entrer dans la forêt. Son visage avait quelque chose de particulier, notamment ses yeux rouge sang. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà croisée... Non, il l'aurait sûrement reconnue, s'il l'avait déjà vue. D'un geste habile, il alluma une cigarette, et continua à l'observer un instant.

oo

Naru baissa les bras rapidement, comme quelques heures auparavant. Elle n'était pas patiente parfois. Ces pirates sans cervelle ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient jamais rien de toute façon. Elle fronça les sourcils, en voyant le capitaine aux cheveux roux se diriger vers elle à son tour. Naru ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête au pied, après ce que Geda lui avait subtilement dit à la taverne. Et c'était vrai qu'il avait un certain charme…

─ Vous aussi vous allez entrer ? l'agressa-t-elle, les fesses douloureuses.

Shanks regarda la forêt, impassible, et s'en approcha d'un peu plus près. Un grillage bloquait la route qui s'enfonçait dans ses profondeurs. La jeune femme était sur les talons du capitaine, non pas parce qu'elle attendait une réponse, mais parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était seule, dans la nuit noire, à côté d'une forêt effrayante.

─ Vous croyez que je devrais ? lui sourit-il finalement.

En y réfléchissant, si ces « choses » qui semblaient hanter les bois pouvaient le kidnapper et l'en débarrasser pour toujours, Naru aurait dit oui sans hésiter.

─ Ça n'a pas d'importance, les autres sont déjà entrés de toute manière.

─ Le trésor est là-dedans, l'informa-t-il simplement, comme une évidence.

─ Je le sais bien, mais il ne faut pas déranger… il ne faut pas y entrer, c'est tout. Il y a des espèces de plantes protégées là-dedans, et ils vont tout saccager avec leurs pieds puants...

Shanks la fixait avec cet air assuré, qui voulait simplement dire « je sais que tu sais quelque chose, alors dis-le moi ».

─ Si vous voulez trouver le trésor avant eux, il va falloir changer de stratégie, car les empêcher d'entrer, c'est vraiment mauvais, ria-t-il soudainement en la pointant du doigt.

Il se fichait clairement d'elle. Naru avait envie de la frapper avec une casserole. Dommage qu'elle n'en avait pas sous la main ! Cet abruti de pirate n'avait pas l'air très malin, et malgré tout, c'était le seul qui n'était pas parti à la recherche du trésor maudit. Ce qui faisait théoriquement de lui le pirate le plus intelligent de l'île d'après elle. Naru croisa les bras, débordante de mauvaise foi.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ce trésor ?

Il rebroussa chemin, et se planta devant elle, la surplombant de deux bonnes têtes. Naru aurait menti, si elle disait ne pas être impressionnée ou perturbée. "Ce capitaine de pacotille remue mes entrailles", pensa-t-elle nerveusement.

─ Je pourrais vous le dire, si vous me dîtes à votre tour ce que vous savez sur cette île, déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement amusée.

Elle caressa les oreilles enflées de Naru, qui luttait pour ne pas rougir. Il la transperçait littéralement de ses deux billes noires, et son sourire était trop charmeur pour être authentique. Elle se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, reculant pour garder une distance de sécurité.

─ Ces histoires de trésor ne m'intéressent pas... Bonne soirée… Capitaine, rajouta-t-elle, un balai coincé dans le postérieur.

Le fameux capitaine suivit Naru d'un regard amusé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement de son champ de vision. La jeune femme put enfin souffler, une fois dans sa chambre. Ce soir, c'était Sabo qui s'occupait de son père, alors elle avait quartier libre. Elle choisit de commencer par se doucher. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles crispés depuis le début de la journée, et ses pensées dérivèrent vite sur ce capitaine dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui demander son nom… Naru se frappa la tête de penser une chose pareille, et sortit de la douche en ronchonnant. Ils étaient tous insupportables ces pirates, et celui-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle se sécha rapidement et enfila son pyjama dans la foulée. Et puis, le _barjot_ allait-il continuer à l'ignorer comme une mal propre ? Naru se glissa dans ses draps, et ferma les yeux, en espérant que la nuit soit calme, et que les légendes de Balfredas ne viennent pas hanter son sommeil.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _Au petit matin_. Le soleil auréolait le visage de Naru, à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. La tempête entourait à présent l'île, grondant au loin, dans une palette de couleurs grises des plus agressives. La Révolutionnaire, assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, laissait son regard se perdre au-delà des contours sinueux de la berge. Naru avait peur de la mer, et de ses sombres profondeurs. Se faire dévorer par l'hostilité des eaux du Nouveau Monde l'avait toujours terrorisée. Et c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'elle était restée sur Bartigo, toutes ces années.

oo

Sabo était assis sur l'un des bancs de l'allée centrale de la ville. Il attendait Naru, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil qui éclairaient encore Balfredas. _Bientôt, tout changerait sur l'île_. La jeune femme avait opté pour un T-Shirt noir, marqué du nom d'un groupe de musique de son île natale, ainsi que d'un pantalon blanc. Ses cheveux argentés, coupés au carré, flottaient dans le vent, et ébouriffaient son visage délicatement.

─ Ah tu es enfin là, glissa-t-il, la tête reposée sur ses bras en croix.

─ Les habitants ont l'air calmes.

Naru avait observé les villageois, sur le chemin. Ils n'avaient pas abandonné leurs sinistres grimaces. Loin de là. Mais il n'y avait pas eu d'incident durant la nuit, et personne n'était porté disparu. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle - quoi qu'il était trop tôt pour en juger. Naru tapota l'épaule de Sabo, et lui indiqua la Mairie d'un geste discret.

─ Le Maire de cette ville a fière allure, tu ne trouves pas ?

─ Je me demande où il a bien pu se procurer un costume de cette valeur.

Il portait un sublime costume, aux manchettes dorées, qui coûtait dans les dix millions de Berry. Naru n'avait jamais vu un habit si clinquant. Ils restèrent immobiles, à le scruter, jusqu'à ce qu'il grimpe les escaliers en sautillant, pour se barricader dans la Mairie. Sabo se redressa, et posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses.

─ Quelque chose ne colle pas, Naru. Cette ville, ses habitants... ils essaient de protéger leur trésor, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, ces pirates tentent de mettre la main sur quelque chose qui leur appartient.

─ Peut-être. Mais pour l'instant, on a pas vraiment de piste concrète. Donc, je vais profiter d'aller chercher des herbes de l'autre côté de l'île.

─ D'accord, on se retrouve plus tard alors.

Naru eut la gorge serrée, en s'éloignant de Sabo. Ces légendes n'étaient peut-être qu'un gros canular fomenté par les villageois, mais elle n'en était pas entièrement convainque. A que cela ne tienne, elle récolterait quelques herbes rares, pour confectionner de nouveaux produits. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur ; le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient. C'était une journée tout à fait normale.

Sabo décida d'inspecter d'un peu plus près le grillage qui bordait les bois de Balfredas. Ce grillage ne devait pas se dresser ici par hasard. Encore une ruse des habitants ? "Tout est possible ici", se dit le révolutionnaire, en empruntant le chemin qu'avait suivi l'attroupement de pirates la veille. "Ils essaient de nous faire croire que quelque chose rôde sur l'île. Est-ce pour protéger leur trésor, dont les pirates essaient de s'emparer ? Ça ne fonctionne pas, donc j'ai de la peine à croire que ce soit leur objectif. Il se trame quelque chose, c'est sûr..."

─ Vous étiez perdu, Monsieur ?

Sabo se retourna aussitôt, après avoir entendu une petite voix d'enfant grincer dans son dos. Il fut stupéfait de tomber nez à nez avec un jeune garçon, mince à en faire pâlir un squelette. Ses yeux globuleux ressortaient de son visage, creusé de toute part, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé durant des semaines entières. Il avait également un chapeau rouge et délavé, posé sur le haut de son crâne. Quelques mèches de cheveux gris en jaillissaient, tombant telles des queux de rats sur ses épaules. Sabo tendit la main dans sa direction, espérant l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'enfuie. Cet enfant avait l'air effrayé, et paniqué.

─ Dommage, vous n'étiez pas perdu pourtant…

Le petit garçon dévisagea Sabo, puis sa main, et s'enfuit en courant. Le Révolutionnaire lui emboîta le pas, et longea le grillage en évitant habilement les troncs d'arbre qui gênaient sa course. Sabo entendait les supplications du garçon, ainsi que des rires sinistres qui n'appartenaient pas à un enfant. Le chemin s'ouvrit finalement sur une clairière sauvage, où le petit garçon s'immobilisa soudainement. D'une fraction de seconde, son corps était tourné contre Sabo, la bouche écartée à en arracher la peau de ses joues. Sabo lâcha un hoquet de stupeur, avant de tomber à genoux, une douleur indescriptible comprimant ses tympans. Il ferma les yeux, espérant chasser ce supplice, mais les cris de l'enfant résonnaient toujours dans ses oreilles, insupportables, impitoyables. Une véritable agression sonore. Les plaintes étaient de plus en plus fortes, plus aigües, plus dévorantes. Sabo hurla brusquement, ensevelis sous cette cacophonie, plaquant ses mains sur ses deux oreilles.

Puis, les cris s'estompèrent. Le jeune homme lâcha ses oreilles avec hésitation, et rouvrit les yeux. Le petit garçon avait disparu. Sabo se remit sur pied immédiatement. Un homme le fixait, dans l'ombre du grand cocotier, planté au centre de la clairière. Un vieillard, que l'on aurait pu confondre avec un mendiant. Un sourire angoissant étirait ses lèvres sèches, et gercées :

─ Elle est en colère.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà affronté, Sabo écarquilla les yeux, les mains accrochées à ses genoux. A peine eut-il détourné les yeux pour saisir son arme, que le vieillard s'était envolé. Il était à présent seul dans la clairière. _Seul._

─ Naru, si c'est une farce, sors de ta cachette…

Personne ne se montra. Pourtant, Sabo avait attendu plus de vingt minutes, dans l'espoir que le petit garçon affolé ne revienne. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il avait vu. Ce qu'il avait cru voir - _oui, tout ceci n'avait été qu'une hallucination_. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas, et se remit en route, pour retrouver la civilisation, et par la même occasion, oublier cet événement troublant. "Il m'a parlé, ce petit garçon... et pourtant, je n'ai pas vu ses lèvres bouger".

oo

Pendant ce temps, Naru s'était rendue dans une clairière exilée (semblable à celle où Sabo se trouvait). Son panier en osier à la main, elle entreprit de fouiller les sols, à la recherche de sa précieuse Herbe de Lune. Elle cueillit toutes sortes d'herbes sur cette terre aride. Naru tâta le terrain pendant plus de trois heures. A l'heure du déjeuner, elle tomba sur une plante aux beaux reflets dorées.

─ Je ne l'ai jamais vue celle-là…

Elle dévia la tête de sa précieuse plante, farfouillant dans sa poche pour trouver un couteau à la pointe recourbée, afin de sectionner les racines correctement. Quand elle revint sur l'objet de ses désirs, Naru crut faire une crise cardiaque. Un gros pied l'avait sauvagement écrasée, juste devant ses yeux.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, comme ça ? glissa un homme, penché au-dessus d'elle.

Elle releva la tête, hors d'elle, les joues salies par la terre. Naru reconnut immédiatement les cheveux de son visiteur. « La serpillière de luxe ». Il n'était pas accompagné de son capitaine, ni même de ses compagnons. Que venait-il faire dans cette clairière, alors qu'il n'y avait pas une goutte d'alcool dans les parages ? Naru poussa le pied de Yasopp rageusement, mais il était déjà trop tard. La pauvre plante était toute plate.

─ C'est quoi tout ça ? Vous allez préparer un alcool spécial ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Naru se releva, et dépoussiéra ses habits, en dévisageant Yasopp d'un œil mauvais :

─ Sûrement pas.

─ Vous n'êtes pas commode, hein ? Le Capitaine m'avait prévenu de toute façon, répondit-il, en s'appuyant contre elle, son bras par-dessus ses épaules.

Naru vacilla, mais il la retint avec fermeté. Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir, auquel il répondit sereinement, son pistolet tournant dans sa main droite.

─ On se demandait juste où vous alliez, toute seule, avec votre panier. Simple curiosité, sourit-il.

─ Vous m'espionnez ?

─ Je ne crois pas que ce soit utile, rétorqua-t-il hilare.

Elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur, cherchant un moyen de l'achever rapidement. Un coup de caillou sur la tête devrait l'assommer pour un bon moment. Oui c'était une bonne idée. Elle se frotta les mains, et chercha du regard un caillou qui ne serait pas trop gros ni trop petit.

─ Vous savez, vous devriez boire un coup avec nous une fois, histoire de voir si vous êtes aussi coincée que le capitaine le prétend.

Naru leva les yeux au ciel, agacée au plus haut point.

─ Vous êtes tous aussi lourds, ou c'est seulement vous ? raya-t-elle.

Un bruit provenant des alentours interpella Naru et Yasopp, qui cessèrent de parler. Le cœur de Naru fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il y avait beaucoup d'oiseaux sur l'île, mais ce bruit était tout de même bizarre.

─ Vous avez entendu ? souffla-t-elle, soudainement rassurée d'être aussi proche de lui.

─ Y a quelque chose là-bas.

Il pointait la pénombre de la forêt, face à eux. Le bruit était à peine perceptible, mais il donnait un arrière goût terrifiant à Naru. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre son père écorcher le cadavre d'un cerf. C'était en tout point similaire. Le bruit des os qui craquent, le sang qui gicle... Naru souffla difficilement, et donna un coup de coude dans le dos de Yasopp.

─ C'est vous le pirate, c'est à vous d'aller voir.

La voix de Naru était restée coincée dans sa gorge.

─ Vous avez la frousse ? se moqua-t-il.

─ Pas du tout, abruti de pirate !

Elle le défia un instant, mais ses émotions reprirent l'ascendant, et elle commença à trembler comme une feuille. Le bruit s'était amplifié, et était caractéristique d'un corps découpé à la machette parvenait nettement à ses oreilles.

─ Mais si vous y allez, je vous offrirai un verre, la prochaine fois que vous viendrez au Burni, reprit-elle pauvrement, en souriant.

Naru le chassa en agitant ses mains, pour le forcer à se décaler. Yasopp haussa les sourcils, et d'un commun accord, il se dirigea d'un pas léger en direction du bruit. Elle attrapa alors son panier, et eut l'idée de partir discrètement sur la pointe des pieds. Pas question qu'elle s'embourbe à nouveau dans une histoire sordide. Seulement, un nouveau bruit perçant et métallique vint perturber ses intentions. Naru sursauta d'effroi.

─ Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'égosilla-t-elle.

Yasopp fit volte-face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire, en voyant la mine rougie de Naru. Elle avait réellement la frousse.

─ Vous en faîtes une tête, ricana-t-il.

Bien sûr, lui, il n'avait pas peur. Naru eut un mauvais pressentiment, à mesure que la température baissait autour d'eux. Elle en avait la chair de poule.

─ Vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai vu.

Yasopp soupira, non sans être amusé, et reprit son inspection. Il s'enfonça dans les bois, disparaissant rapidement du champ de vision de la jeune femme. Naru angoissait, seule au beau milieu de cette clairière. Elle éleva la voix pour se rassurer.

─ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Aucune réponse. Naru se mordit les doigts, jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus le moindre son dans cet endroit paisible, et paradoxalement sinistre. Il fallait qu'elle file d'ici, et vite. Tant pis pour ce stupide pirate. Elle écrasa le manche de son panier dans sa main, et courut pour sortir de la clairière, afin de rejoindre le chemin pédestre. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à fuir la tête baissée. La mauvais pressentiment emplissait ses veines, et intoxiquait tout son corps au passage. L'odeur du sang prit d'assaut ses narines soudainement. Elle eut envie de vomir. Mais elle y était presque. Plus que quelques mètres...

BOUM.

Sa tête s'enfonça dans un obstacle moelleux, la sonnant sous le choc de l'impact. Elle fut retenue par les bras de Yasopp, qui la mania comme une marionnette. Il claquait des doigts sous ses yeux, pour qu'elle reprenne connaissance.

─ Hé oh, tu m'entends ?

Naru voyait de petites étoiles danser dans un océan blanc. Elle aimait ce spectacle féérique. Yasopp soupira, et jeta Naru sur son épaule, comme un gros bout de viande. Il eut la bonne idée de prendre le panier rempli d'herbes avec lui, et repartit en direction de la ville. Il n'avait absolument rien trouvé dans les parages.

─ Bon sang, le Capitaine va faire une de ces têtes quand il saura que tu t'es amochée toute seule, riait-il en tapant doucement le dos de Naru du plat de la main.

Elle ne voyait que des étoiles, et n'écoutait rien de plus que le sifflement de vent. Yasopp traversa la ville tranquillement, sans croiser le moindre pirate ou villageois. C'était l'heure de la sieste. Il entra dans le Rouflcon Burni, lâcha Naru sur une des tables, et posa le panier à terre.

─ Je vous rapporte ça, dit-il à l'attention de Geda, en pointant Naru qui gisait sur la table.

Geda le regarda ressortir du bar avec effarement. Yasopp étira ses bras, une fois débarrassé de Naru, et bailla longuement. Il était temps pour lui d'aller faire un somme, comme ses compagnons.

oo

La fête battait son plein dans le _Roulfcon Burni_. Naru s'était réveillée, couchée sur l'une des tables du bar, deux heures plus tôt. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Geda lui avait versé un tonneau d'eau sur la tête. _"Oh pardon Naru, je ne t'avais pas vue..."._

─ Naru, un spécial toxic rhum s'il-te-plait !

De la musique inondait la taverne, et s'insinuait joyeusement dans les ruelles, se joignant à la bonne ambiance de tous les bars de la baie. Cet éclat de bonheur tonnait par-dessus la tempête, qui menaçait au loin, formant des cumuls plus noirs les uns que les autres. Des vagues s'écrasaient déjà contre la berge du port, plus fortes qu'à l'accoutumée. Personne ne pouvait quitter l'île à présent. Mais personne ne s'en souciait.

La révolutionnaire empoigna une bouteille de rhum, ainsi que quelques herbes toxiques qu'elle avait amassé dans la forêt, et les plongea dans un bain de glaçons. Le petit tonneau était prêt. Geda s'approcha d'elle, et prit le tonneau entre ses mains.

─ C'est fou, ils adorent ta recette ! s'exclama Geda tout sourire.

Naru avait passé la soirée à préparer des "toxic rhum". Ces abrutis de pirates hallucinaient tous avec les herbes qu'elle rajoutait. Certains avaient même cru trouver le trésor maudit de l'île dans le décolleté de Geda. Naru les regardait brandir leurs poings dans tous les sens avec ennui. Ces pirates étaient vraiment spéciaux - d'où le nom de spécial toxic rhum. Heureusement, elle restait tranquillement derrière son comptoir, protégée des mains baladeuses qui traînaient sans cesse dans la salle.

─ Les bougres, est-ce qu'ils ont payé aujourd'hui ?

─ Bien sûr que non.

Le patron du Burni s'essuyait le front à l'aide d'un petit mouchoir, appuyé contre le bar. Il était essoufflé, et transpirait comme un porc. C'était le cas de le dire. Naru avait beaucoup de sympathie pour le père de Geda. Cet homme rondouillet était gentil, et n'avait pas vraiment le sens des affaires. C'était par chance que le Burni existait encore à l'heure qu'il était. Les pirates ne payaient jamais, pas le moindre Berry, ce qui n'empêchait pas le patron d'être heureux. _"Ils adorent mon bar", lui avait-il dit lors de son premier jour. Ils adorent cet endroit, comme moi je l'adore... alors à quoi servirait cet argent ?"_

─ Tenez Naru, cadeau de la maison, décréta-t-il en lui donnant un verre de vin.

─ Ah merci, mais je ne bois pas à vrai dire…

─ Faîtes moi plaisir !

Il lui souriait de toutes ces dents. Naru n'eut pas le cœur à refuser son geste, et prit le verre de vin dans ses mains. Elle lorgna le liquide sombre qui barbotait dans sa prison de verre avec hésitation. Puis, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, et but une gorgée. Naru toussa aussitôt.

─ C'est dégueu.

Le patron aimait les plaisanteries, et frappa son ventre rebondi de la main pour manifester sa joie. Naru eut un sourire crispé, mais elle ne fit rien pour se venger. Elle nettoya le plateau où elle découpait les citrons, et rinça son chiffon à l'évier. Il fallait qu'elle face peau neuve sur le comptoir également. Naru contourna donc le bar, chiffon en main, tombant nez à nez avec Corazon. Elle le percuta de plein fouet, le nez niché dans son torse. Décidément, c'était une manie chez elle. Naru resta figée contre lui, reniflant son odeur à travers ses habits. Elle le laissa saisir ses bras docilement, sans opposer la moindre résistance. Les yeux sombres de Naru se perdirent dans ceux de Corazon. Il la sondait sous toutes les coutures, cherchant un détail qui l'aiderait à se souvenir. Un regard vermeil. Des cheveux argentés. Il la connaissait, mais qui était-ce ?

Naru était gênée par ces deux prunelles, qui fixaient chaque partie de son corps méthodiquement. Quelque chose d'enivrant remuait dans son estomac. La révolutionnaire se dégagea de son emprise, s'excusant pour sa maladresse, et fila se cacher derrière le comptoir. Elle nettoya quatre verres, deux fois de suite, persuadée qu'il la fixait toujours. Elle s'efforçait de regarder ailleurs, et quand Geda revint chercher un nouveau tonneau de toxic rhum, Naru lui demanda discrètement, en tassant leurs deux corps sur l'évier :

─ L'homme aux cheveux blonds près du bar, il me fixe ?

Geda lança un regard peut discret à l'assemblée, s'attirant les foudres de Naru, qui tirait sur son t-shirt rageusement.

─ Non, pas vraiment.

─ Pas vraiment ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

─ Qu'il vient de quitter le Bruni. En même temps, il était là depuis un moment.

Naru n'aurait su dire si elle était soulagée ou contrariée. Allait-il continuer à l'ignorer longtemps ? Elle n'avait quand même pas changé à ce point !

─ Mais regarde qui voilà, sourit-elle, en saisissant le menton de Naru.

Le capitaine, la serpillière de luxe et deux autres membres de l'équipage pénétrèrent dans l'établissement. Ils s'assirent joyeusement à la table munie d'une banquette, hélant Naru de la main. Cette dernière implora Geda d'aller les servir, s'accrochant au comptoir comme à sa vie.

─ Pas question que je m'en occupe, Naru !

─ Tu les as tous servis jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

─ Ils veulent que ce soit toi, ils t'ont appelé jeune fille, alors vas-y.

Geda lui colla un plateau dans les mains. La révolutionnaire pesta, et avança à contre cœur dans leur direction, le plateau serré contre sa poitrine. A son arrivée, le capitaine s'était redressé, le coude sur la table, et frottait son menton, comme s'il avait une terrible décision à prendre. Yasopp lui octroya un sourire moqueur, tandis qu'un autre regardait ailleurs, la cigarette pendant de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Naru les ignora tous les trois, et préféra se rabattre sur celui qui avait l'air sympathique.

─ Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Un silence s'installa subitement, avant que le capitaine ne s'exclame, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

─ Du saké !

Naru grimaça, et repartit au pas de course chercher des bouteilles de saké. Plus vite elle serait débarrassée d'eux, plus vite elle pourrait prendre congé de cet endroit. Naru jeta les bouteilles de saké sur leur table, le cœur battant d'avoir fait aussi vite, et laissa l'équipage les rattraper dans la panique.

─ Qu'elle délicatesse, s'étonna l'un des quatre hommes, après avoir sauvé la dernière bouteille.

Elle l'ignora et s'apprêtait à fuir, quand une main se referma doucement sur son bras, et l'entraîna à s'asseoir près d'eux. Naru obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, forcée de constater que le bras qu'il la retenait était aussi solide que du plomb.

─ Ne sois pas si pressée, ricana le sympathique, en ouvrant une bouteille avec ses dents.

Naru lança un regard peu aimable à Shanks, qui n'avait toujours pas lâcher son bras. Puis, elle releva la tête en direction de sa cible favorite :

─ Vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu dans cette clairière ? demanda-t-elle à Yasopp.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore, Yasopp ? ricana Lucky, en servant du saké à tout le monde.

Même Naru eut droit à un verre, ce qui ne l'enchanta pas. Yasopp se pencha subitement vers elle, et la défia avec prestance. un sourire ambigu ornait ses lèvres.

─ Allons, pas la peine de rougir, il ne s'est rien passé… ou presque...

L'homme à la cigarette eut un rictus tapageur, rejetant une bouffée de fumée dans l'air saturé de la taverne. Il était amusé, comme toute la bande d'illuminés qui l'entourait. Naru avait une furieuse envie de se carapater de ce guetta-pan, mais elle n'arrivait pas à récupérer son bras. Shanks termina son verre tranquillement, et déclara d'un air détaché :

─ Ouais, pas la moindre chance qu'il se passe un truc entre elle et toi, mon bon Yasopp. Rêve pas trop.

Un silence pesant s'installa à la table, malgré la musique et les rires gras des autres clients. Yasopp avait passé son bras par-dessus la banquette en bois, fixant le Capitaine sans aucune expression qui pourrait renseigner Naru sur le problème. Elle frotta ses cuisses nerveusement, cherchant à disparaître par tous les moyens. Elle hésita à passer dessous la table, mais ce serait juste le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils se lancent dans un concours de blagues salaces. Et puis, tout à coup, ils se mirent à rire à gorges déployées. Naru ne comprenait pas ce qu'il leur prenait, et avait la nette impression d'avoir une crotte de nez qui lui pendait au nez.

─ Parle pour toi capitaine ! rétorqua Lucky en brandissant sa chope.

Naru frappa Shanks de son petit poing inoffensif.

─ Pourquoi vous riez ? s'énerva-t-elle.

─ Naru, il paraît que vous devez un verre à l'un de mes compagnons, chuchota-t-il tout sourire.

La jeune femme fut prise de court :

─ Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

─ Il est marqué, juste là.

Son doigt était posé au-dessus de son sein gauche, sur l'insigne brillante, accrochée à sa tenue. Naru se sentit stupide. Bien plus qu'au moment d'annoncer à Koala qu'elle avait perdu son Log Pose, lors d'une mission particulièrement délicate, au beau milieu du Nouveau Monde. Les autres membres de son équipage ne se prièrent pas pour redoubler de rire. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient déjà tous soûls, alors que la soirée débutait à peine. Naru confisqua la bouteille de Shanks, après avoir dégager son doigt, qui était, soit dit en passant, beaucoup trop proche de ses attributs féminins.

─ Vous êtes déjà bourrés !

─ Et alors ? rétorqua Shanks, en commençant un petit concours de boisson avec Yasopp et Lucky.

Naru se retourna vers Ben, qui fumait sa cigarette tranquillement. Elle le questionna du regard, en fronçant les sourcils.

─ Nous étions sur notre bateau, quand la capitaine a voulu venir ici, lui dit-il. On se demandait bien pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que Yasopp nous dise que tu travaillais ici.

Il eut un sourire discret, alors que Shanks annonçait déjà sa victoire sur Lucky et Yasopp.

─ Dis Naru, Yasopp nous a raconté que tu t'es empalée sur lui, après avoir couru dans tous les sens, avec des yeux ronds comme ça, mima Lucky, hilare.

Elle croisa les bras, cherchant à se relever mais Shanks maintint fermement son épaule de sa seule main, la forçant à se rasseoir.

─ Pas si vite… Qu'est-ce que tu fuyais comme ça ? demanda-t-il, en lui souriant de son air d'ivrogne invétéré.

Ils furent confrontés au mutisme de Naru, qui n'avait pas l'intention de se ridiculiser encore une fois, en racontant son histoire de barbaque déchiquetée et de vieille dame. Ben lui tendit un verre, que Naru prit par dépit, pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix.

─ Dis-moi, il paraît que tu cueillais des herbes médicinales. Tu es médecin ?

Elle fut pour le moins étonnée que Yasopp ait réellement reconnu les herbes qu'elle ramassait.

─ Non, je suis une guérisseuse.

─ Alors tu es sur cette île pour ramasser de l'herbe ? rétorqua Lucky, le sourcil arqué.

Naru voulut se jeter sur lui, et tirer ses grosses joues, mais elle avait peur des représailles de Shanks. Il avait une présence assez effrayante et impressionnante. Elle se laissa donc prendre au jeu, contente qu'ils se soient intéressés à ses petites herbes miraculeuses.

─ Pas n'importe laquelle, je cherche de l'Herbe de Lune.

─ C'est quoi ça ?

Shanks prit la chope de Naru de ses mains, et la but à sa place, lâchant un soupir satisfait.

─ C'est une plante extrêmement rare.

Ben avait parlé, étonnant Naru encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce pirate avait l'air très intelligent. Elle lui accordait son estime, pour le coup.

─ Elle ne pousse et éclot qu'à une température précise, sous une pluie torrentielle. Un climat tropical en somme.

─ Et tu penses qu'elle est sur cette île ?

─ J'ai mes sources. Je pense qu'il y en a une ici, mais je ne sais pas où.

Elle était forcément ici. Naru ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer maintenant. Ben but une gorgée de saké, et reprit :

─ Pourquoi tu la veux ?

─ J'ai en besoin pour un remède.

Le regard de Naru s'était voilé, ce qui n'échappa pas au capitaine, qui l'avait soudainement relâchée. Cette réaction la laissa quelque peu bouche bée.

─ Pour qui ?

─ Quelqu'un qui m'est cher.

Puis, sentant les larmes affluer dans ses yeux, Naru quitta leur table, et retourna travailler pour changer les idées qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Sinon, elle se transformerait en fontaine. Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait réussi à endiguer le flot de larmes qu'elle avait en stock, et avait repris la fabrication des toxic rhum. De leur côté, les pirates étaient à nouveau plongés dans une discussion animée, pour le plus grand soulagement de Naru.

oo

Des cris retentirent dans la baie, hérissant les poils de Naru une heure plus tard. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un cri si aigu et stressant. Hâtivement, elle s'élança hors du Burni, cherchant l'origine de ces cris à glacer le sang. Un véritable chahut l'emporta alors de force, à l'entrée de la baie. La foule de villageois était compacte, et Naru reçut quelques coups de coudes au passage. Elle se débattait presque dans ce torrent humain déferlant droit vers le port. Quand le mouvement se stoppa, elle fendit la foule, pour constater de plus près la raison de cette hystérie collective. Là, au beau milieu de la ruelle, gisait un vieil homme sur le sol. Il n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Pourtant, elle vit un chemin de sang tracé jusqu'à lui, qui avait débuté quelques mètres plus loin.

Naru déborda la foule, s'agenouilla près de lui, et l'examina rapidement. Il respirait faiblement, et avait perdu connaissance. Du sang dégoulinait inlassablement de sang bouche. Il était en train de mourir d'agonie. La population retenait sa respiration à l'unisson, certains choqués, et d'autres stupéfaits.

 _« [...] C'était un si brave homme, qui a pu lui faire une chose pareille ? [...] »._

 _« [...] Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici [...] »._

Certaines femmes barraient leurs bouches, de peur de crier une nouvelle fois devant l'horreur du spectacle. Naru appela Sabo précipitamment, qui revenait à peine du cabanon de son père, en hurlant par-dessus les chuchotements entremêlés des habitants :

─ Dans ma chambre, je garde mes onguents dans ma sacoche ! Vite !

Le révolutionnaire rebroussa chemin à vive allure, tandis que Naru ouvrit la bouche du vieillard, après avoir enfiler les gants qu'elle gardait toujours soigneusement sur elle. Le sang s'était infiltré dans ses poumons, et il en avait perdu une quantité affolante. A ce moment-ci, elle sut qu'il allait mourir. Elle aurait beau stopper les saignements, il n'avait pas assez de ressources pour survivre. Peu, après, la victime avait rendu son dernier souffle, étouffé par son propre sang. Naru pressa ses mains contre le torse du mort, frustrée de ne pas avoir pu l'aider, en soulageant sa douleur. Mourir de cette façon était une véritable torture.

─ Tu ne pouvais pas le sauver.

Elle se retourna aussitôt, le regard massacrant, prête à lâcher une réplique cinglante. Elle voulait être la meilleure des guérisseuses, comme sa mère. Elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser quelqu'un mourir entre ses mains. _"Il te manque cette petite chose, Naru, celle qui te permettra de guérir même le plus affreux des hommes"_. Sabo était revenu avec son matériel, mais il avait choisi de rester à l'écart de la foule.

─ Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, vous.

Shanks arqua l'un de ses sourcils, puis haussa les épaules à la question silencieuse que semblait lui poser son équipage. Ces derniers étaient amassés autour de la jeune femme, qui ferma les paupières du vieillard délicatement. Elle s'appuya ensuite sur ses genoux, et fendit la foule pour rentrer au Rouflcon Burni. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour un cadavre. Car c'est bien ce qu'était devenu ce vieil homme, un simple cadavre.

oo

Sabo retrouva Naru un peu plus tard, accoudée au comptoir, le nez dans une tasse de thé.

─ Le Roux a l'air de t'apprécier on dirait.

─ Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

Puis elle marmonna, fataliste, sous le regard exaspéré de Sabo.

─ Ils sont tous complètement soûls, et ils osent venir me dire que je n'aie pas été capable de le sauver...

Naru était en colère contre elle-même. Si elle ne pouvait pas sauver ce vieux, alors comment pourrait-elle sauver son père ? Il était voué à mourir, et à devenir un cadavre, comme lui.

─ Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est, hein ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête de droit à gauche, en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment important.

─ C'est l'un des quatre Empereurs Pirates qui règnent sur le Nouveau Monde.

Naru resta impassible, presque ennuyée. Elle bailla, fatiguée de cette journée interminable. Un homme était mort entre ses mains, après avoir souffert de ses blessures durant plusieurs heures. Elle n'avait jamais perdu de patients, jusqu'ici. Alors le fait que cet abruti de pirate soit un Empereur n'avait aucune valeur à ces yeux. Seuls les gens qu'elle appréciait en avait une.

─ Ça ne change rien, il reste un _pirate_...

La nuit tombait sur Balfredas, emportant le cadavre d'un homme respecté, dans l'abîme de l'oubli. Naru avait beaucoup réfléchi quant à la tournure des événements. Avait-elle bien agi jusqu'ici ou avait-elle manqué un détail ? Et par-dessus-tout, devaient-ils croire aux légendes de Balfredas, maintenant qu'un cadavre gisait dans le port de la ville ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Merci à _Musicmyb_ pour sa review et merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Après avoir dégusté un plat de viande à « l'Opega », Naru sortit se balader sous la pluie. Ses habits trempés lui collaient à la peau, mais elle se sentit libre. Elle gonfla sa poitrine, reniflant l'odeur fraîche de la pluie estivale, s'imaginant voler dans le ciel orageux de Balfredas. Il pleuvait, pour la première fois de son séjour. Elle avait l'impression que le ciel pleurait la mort du vieil homme.

Le chemin hasardeux qu'elle emprunta la mena droit au port. Il y avait des dizaines de bâtiments flottants dans la baie, appartenant aux pirates qui avaient accostés depuis maintenant deux semaines. Elle décolla ses cheveux argentés de son visage, appréciant la caresse des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau, debout sur la berge. C'était une sensation similaire à celle de la neige qui lui manquait tant. Naru se promit de retourner à Minion, quand elle en aurait l'occasion. En attendant, elle choisit d'entrer dans le petit café, qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la mer.

─ Salut toi.

Elle fut surprise de retrouver Jonzy à l'intérieur, un tablier blanc autour de la taille. Naru s'immobilisa devant lui, cherchant ses mots piteusement :

─ Oh salut, je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici.

Après avoir pris sa commande, il lui sourit, et retourna à ses occupations d'un air gêné. Naru décida de ne pas l'importuner au sujet du meurtre. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas venue dans ce café par hasard. Le vieux qui était décédé la veille travaillait lui-aussi ici. Était-ce vraiment les légendes qui avaient emporté cet homme dans l'abîme ? La révolutionnaire en doutait de plus en plus. Tout portait à croire qu'une chose était venue, au sein même de la ville, et avait tué cet homme sans aucun scrupule. Les habitants n'adressaient plus la parole aux étrangers, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé dans l'air lourd de Balfredas.

La jeune femme s'assit à l'une des tables, et sortit son carnet de sa poche. Maintenant qu'ils étaient isolés sur l'île, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes.

 _« Neuvième jour. Aucune information sur le meurtre commis hier. J'ai pu examiner le corps ce matin, à la morgue de l'île. Il n'y avait aucune égratignure à la surface de sa peau. Seuls ses organes internes avaient été lacérés et brûlés. Un autre détail a attiré mon attention : un pus jaunâtre dégoulinait de ses oreilles, très visqueux et parsemé de petits résidus organiques noirs. Je suis persuadée qu'il n'était pas là hier soir, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est cette substance. Sabo a tenté de parler avec la population locale, mais les habitants se montrent agressifs avec nous. Les légendes de l'île racontent qu'une créature sans visage se cacherait dans les bois, où se trouve le trésor maudit. Cependant, nous ne savons pas s'il y a un lien entre ce meurtre, les disparitions et ces …._

─ Tiens, ton jus de fruit.

Naru ferma précipitamment son carnet, et dévisagea Jonzy, qui tenait son verre dans la main. Avait-il vu ce qu'elle inscrivait ? Elle le remercia froidement, et lui tendit quelques Berry. Puis il retourna à l'autre bout du café, ne manquant pas de lui lancer quelques coups d'œil soupçonneux. Naru le remarqua et plongea le nez dans son jus de fruit, sirotant de petites gorgées rafraîchissantes. Elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose de grave se déroulaient sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce qui était réellement frustrant. Ses dents grignotaient d'ailleurs le contour du verre avec acharnement, car elle était tout simplement agacée de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait sur cette île de barjot.

Quelqu'un s'assit soudainement à sa table, arrachant à Naru un mouvement brusque, qui renversa son verre à moitié plein sur la table. Du jus de fruit frais dégoulinait de son visage, paralysé dans une moue contrariée. Ses dents grinçaient, ses yeux flamboyaient, mais cet idiot de pirate n'avait même pas l'air de…

─ Oh, je ne t'avais pas vue.

Shanks posa son regard sur Jonzy, qu'il fixait par-dessus l'épaule de Naru. Cette dernière oublia l'incident du jus de fruit rapidement, même si elle se demandait comment diable avait-il pu ne pas la voir alors qu'elle était la seule cliente du café.

─ Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, capitaine, souffla-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Aussitôt, son regard vrilla Naru, qui se retint d'hurler en brandissant les bras au ciel. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, cachant sa bouche de ses mains croisées. La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive, ratatinée par la pression de l'aura belliqueuse qu'il libérait autour de lui.

─ Un membres de mon équipage a disparu cette nuit.

─ Bonne nouvelle.

─ Il semblerait que je me sois trompé au sujet de cette île, continua-t-il sans écouter Naru.

La révolutionnaire devenait nerveuse, à force de le contempler, hypnotisée par son regard perçant. Sa tête commençait d'ailleurs a tourné dans tous les sens.

─ Pourquoi me racontez-vous ça ?

Shanks fronça les sourcils, diabolisant son séduisant visage. Naru retint le relâchement de sa vessie, aussi courageuse qu'une autruche des sables.

─ Je sais que tu enquêtes sur les disparitions, avec ton copain aux cheveux blonds. J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous savez.

─ Pas question, s'offusqua-t-elle.

─ Alors ce jeune homme doit forcément savoir quelque chose…

Le capitaine se leva, traversa le café rapidement, et empoigna la chemise bleue de Jonzy, qui émit un léger bruit de désaccord. Naru écarquilla les yeux, en voyant Shanks coincer le serveur contre le mur, à l'aide de son seul bras. Jonzy implorait Naru, les yeux brillants de panique.

─ Dis-moi ce que tu sais, gamin, et je te relâcherai. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton collègue, qui travaillait ici ?

Le jeune homme tenta de s'extraire de la poigne de Shanks, sans succès. Il consentit à parler, ne trouvant aucun moyen de s'échapper :

─ Je ne sais pas, et même si je le saurais, vous ne me croiriez pas !

Naru s'empressa de rejoindre les deux hommes, et déposa sa main sur le bras du Capitaine, l'incitant à lâcher Jonzy.

─ Bon sang, pourquoi votre bras ne veut pas bouger ? grogna-t-elle vivement, en s'appuyant dessus.

Shanks détourna le regard sur elle, surpris, et lâcha Jonzy aussitôt. Le serveur apeuré s'assit contre le mur, et reprit ses esprits doucement. Naru s'accroupit alors près de lui, pour l'examiner d'un œil las. Les habitants de cette ville commençaient à sérieusement l'enquiquiner, à être si gentils et lisses, sans pour autant lui parler concrètement de ces satanés légendes. Elle aurait voulu passer ses nerfs sur Jonzy, mais une main se referma sur son propre habit, et la tira en arrière.

─ On doit parler.

Shanks traîna Naru jusqu'à la sortie du café. Il chercha un coin discret, et l'entraîna dans son sillage, derrière l'un des entrepôts abandonnés de la côte. Elle se retrouva dans la même position que Jonzy, sauf que cette fois-ci, Shanks avait placé son bras au-dessus de sa tête, effleurant presque le sommet de son crâne.

─ Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Naru observait ses prunelles déterminées, livide à mourir. Elle avait entendu de terribles rumeurs sur les pirates au quartier général. Des tueurs sanguinaires, des bouilleurs d'enfants… Le cœur de Naru s'affola aussitôt, imaginant déjà sa tête orner l'un des piquets du port. Bien entendu, outre ces quelques bribes d'aventures, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un vrai pirate…

─ Vous essayer de me séquestrer, pour vendre mes organes ? s'exclama-t-elle paniquée. Je sais que les pirates font ça ! Mais pas de chance, il se trouve qu'il me manque un rein... vous en dîtes quoi de ça, hein ? rétorqua-t-elle fièrement.

A cet instant, Naru crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se tortillait toujours sur place pour s'enfuir.

─ Allons, si je voulais te séquestrer, tu serais enfermée dans l'une de mes geôles, avec des chaines autour de tes poignets et chevilles, susurra-t-il amusé.

Son haleine d'après fête vint percuter les lèvres de Naru, lui donnant en avant-goût de la bouche pâteuse qu'il devait avoir (ainsi que de sa gueule de bois monumentale).

─ Et il ne me semble pas que j'aie déjà volé de rein, rajouta-t-il pensif.

Elle relâcha toute la pression qui avait empli son corps d'un stress intense. Ok, la situation était sous contrôle.

─ On ne sait jamais.

Shanks ne bougea pas, son bras toujours placé au-dessus de la tête de Naru, et son corps enfermant le sien dans un espace très confiné. Elle était intimidée d'être aussi proche de lui. Sans compter qu'il avait un regard insistant, et qu'elle avait la nette impression qu'il lisait dans ses pensées. Elle se concentra sur le mur d'en face, de peur de rougir en continuant à réfléchir à leur position plus que suggestive.

─ Nous cherchons tous les deux à lever le mystère de cette île, alors pourquoi n'échangerions-nous pas nos informations ?

─ Parce que vous n'en avez aucune, rétorqua-t-elle, en haussant les épaules.

Shanks éclata de rire, postillonnant sur le visage de Naru, qui grimaça en tentant d'essuyer la salive du capitaine. Cette saleté collait sur sa peau, maintenant qu'elle l'avait étalé du revers de la main. Il se dégagea d'elle, et attendit patiemment qu'elle l'informe de ses découvertes. Naru postillonna à son tour, de peur qu'il l'ait contaminée en lui lâchant une salve de salive sur les lèvres.

─ Un membre de votre équipage a disparu, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Voilà un fait intéressant. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à découvrir de nouveaux indices. Shanks acquiesça d'un mouvement discret de la tête. Naru espérait secrètement, d'un air machiavélique, que ce soit la serpillère de luxe. Il avait une façon de se moquer d'elle, semblable à son capitaine, qui l'énervait profondément. Et puis, il en fallait bien un, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

─ Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

─ Vous voulez dire un cadavre gisant sur le pont de mon bateau ? Un petit malin est venu jeté ce vieux qui est mort hier devant ma cabine.

« Un avertissement ? » pensa Naru. « Non, qui serait assez bête pour se trimbaler un cadavre sur le bateau d'un pirate ? Pas moi, c'est sûr… ». Naru plissa les yeux subitement.

─ Il était à la morgue ce matin.

Elle était aussi sceptique que le jour où Koala lui avait fait goûter sa tarte « magique », confectionnée avec la réserve d'herbes médicinales qu'elle gardait précieusement dans une mallette.

─ Je n'allais pas dormir avec un macabé devant ma porte quand même ? arqua-t-il l'un de ses sourcils. L'un de mes hommes l'a ramené au village, dans la nuit.

─ Et vous n'avez rien vu ? s'exaspéra-t-elle, à présent consciente qu'il n'avait aucune information qui pourrait potentiellement l'aider. Une personne étrangère à votre navire qui transporte un cadavre, ce n'est pourtant pas vraiment discret, articula-t-elle cyniquement.

« C'est tout aussi discret que la façon dont tu as de me reluquer », pensa-t-il tout sourire. L'homme qui avait disparu était celui qui avait rapporté le vieux en ville. De toute évidence, il avait accompli sa mission, et avait ensuite disparu. Naru encaissa ces quelques informations, en les notant soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête et déclara finalement :

─ Vous pensez que c'est lié aux précédentes disparitions ?

─ Qu'en pensez-tu, Naru ? rétorqua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres, appuyé contre la façade de l'entrepôt.

Après réflexion, partiellement compromise par les deux billes perçantes qui la regardaient avec insistance, elle était plutôt convaincue par cette solution.

─ Je pense que tout ce qui se passe sur cette île est lié. Les disparitions, le meurtre, les légendes, le trésor… tout ceci fait partie d'un ensemble.

Shanks l'écoutait attentivement, et vit qu'elle hésitait à lui confier la suite de son raisonnement. Naru ne savait pas s'il la croirait, ou la prendrait pour une dérangée. Mais tant pis, elle aurait fait sa part du marché.

─ L'autre jour, je vous ai dit que les pirates ne devaient pas entrer dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas pour leur voler ce stupide trésor…

Elle fit une pause, et reprit en mâchant ses mots :

─ Il y a _quelque chose_ dans la forêt.

─ « Quelque chose » ? rétorqua Shanks, dubitatif.

Naru était embêté, et n'avait aucune idée de ce que pensait le capitaine des légendes urbaines et des histoires que l'on se racontait au coin du feu pour se faire peur, à dix ans.

─ Vous ne connaissez pas les légendes de l'île, n'est-ce pas ?

Shanks ne répondit pas, évasif quant à ses pensées, et se concentra sur la suite du récit de la révolutionnaire malgré sa gueule de bois éprouvante.

─ Elles racontent que _quelque chose_ vivrait dans la forêt, une créature sans visage. Je pense qu'elle doit garder le trésor maudit qui vous intéressent tant. Les habitants en ont très peur j'ai l'impression… et vous les pirates, vous avez vraisemblablement perturbé la tranquillité de ce lieu sacré, et rompu un accord ou quelqu'un chose dans le genre...

Naru sourit innocemment au pirate, debout devant elle, sa cape noire recouvrant la majeure partie de son corps. Elle s'attendait à l'entendre rire à gorge déployée, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Il leva simplement le menton au plafond, pensif, puis avança en direction de la jeune femme sereinement.

─ D'accord. C'est à mon tour, on dirait. Ce trésor maudit, comme vous dîtes, ce serait en fait un fruit du démon extrêmement rare. La rumeur s'est propagée comme une traînée de poudre dans le coin. Vous savez ce que c'est au moins ?

Il la prenait pour une imbécile.

─ Oui, je sais ce que c'est, merci. Et ce fruit du démon vous intéresse ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix effrontée.

─ Non, on était dans les parages alors on est juste venu jeter un coup d'œil. La tempête nous empêche de reprendre le large.

Shanks cessa de sourire. S'ils avaient pu quitter cette île, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'immiscer dans toute cette affaire.

─ Tous les pirates sont au courant qu'il s'agirait d'un fruit du démon, et tous cherchent à l'obtenir. Ils saccageront la forêt s'il le faut, alors les empêcher d'y entrer, c'est impossible. A moins qu'ils se fassent tous tuer.

─ C'est tout ce que vous savez ?

─ C'est déjà plus concret que votre histoire de créature sans visage, apparemment très _terrifiante_.

Il avait appuyé son dernier mot, moqueur.

─ Vous vous fichez de moi !

Shanks attrapa délicatement le bras que Naru avait lancé dans sa direction, et l'attira à lui avec force. Elle rebondit contre son torse dénudé, recouvert par endroit de sa chemise blanche. Il baissa la tête en direction des yeux ronds de sa captive. Les joues de Naru s'étaient colorées d'un léger film écarlate.

─ Je sais bien d'autres choses, aussi, chuchota-t-il doucement à son oreille.

─ Hum ?

Aucun mot ne sortait de sa gorge, qui subissait un incendie ravageur, comme le reste de son corps. Naru était en état catatonique dans ses bras, incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Elle ne pensait qu'à ses yeux. Et à sa bouche, qu'elle voulait à tout prix sentir sur sa peau. Naru avait de véritables étoiles dans les yeux, bavant comme si un morceau de viande cuisait sous son nez. En entendant le cri d'une mouette, elle revint subitement dans le monde réel, et croisa alors le regard de Shanks, littéralement amusé. Sans plus attendre, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

─ Ne vous avisez pas de poser la main sur mon rein !

Il éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, ne s'arrêtant qu'au bout d'une longue minute, qu'elle avait passé à le foudroyer du regard. Si elle était une pirate, elle aurait certainement fait du trafic d'organes pour gagner des Berry.

─ Ce que je disais, c'est que j'aimerais qu'on s'entraide.

─ Et qu'est-ce que je gagne là-dedans ?

Shanks sourit intérieurement, certain qu'ils en arriveraient à cette question. Et Yasopp qui lui répétait qu'il ne connaissait pas les femmes. Il se mettait le doigt dans le nez.

─ Je vous aiderai à trouver cette plante que vous recherchez, l'Herbe de Lune.

─ Je peux la trouver toute seule.

─ D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, elle ne fleurit que sous une pluie battante, et à une température bien précise. Un coup de main de mon équipage ne sera pas de trop, pour fouiller la zone.

─ Ils vont tout saccager.

Il soupira gravement. Naru était têtue et n'avait manifestement aucune envie de s'allier à un pirate. Même pour échanger de simples informations.

─ Je vous laisse y réfléchir.

Il s'en alla, et laissa la révolutionnaire seule dans l'entrepôt. Cette dernière se remit lentement de ses émotions, et préféra longer la rive pour s'évader des problèmes de Balfredas, avant de rentrer. Une personne avait encore disparue, et cette nouvelle l'inquiétait énormément. Quelles étaient les chances pour que Lergo soit encore envie ?

Sa promenade dura quelques heures, si bien qu'elle revint dans la baie en fin d'après-midi. Elle remarqua tout de suite que les habitants se comportaient étrangement. Ils se rassemblaient en petit groupe, un peu partout.

─ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle à l'un des groupes gentiment.

Le villageois qu'elle avait interpellé la dévisagea gravement, pivotant sur lui-même grâce à son énorme ventre. Ils étaient apparemment tous sur les nerfs.

─ Vous, vous devriez arrêter de mettre votre nez dans nos affaires. Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici, au même titre que ces pirates !

« Gros lard », baragouina-t-elle en plissant les yeux, vexée. Naru regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait plusieurs pirates, assis aux terrasses des bars environnants. Personne ne parlait. Personne ne buvait. C'était un spectacle peu banal. Naru se mit en quête de trouver Sabo, quand elle croisa soudainement le regard d'un vieil homme au visage familier. C'était _lui_.

Naru lui sauta dessus, saisissant son habit usé de mendiant entre ses mains.

─ Qui êtes-vous ?

Le vieux bonhomme lui sourit, et Naru constata qu'il lui manquait au moins cinq dents. Celles qui lui restaient étaient pourries, et devaient tenir à ses gencives par un heureux miracle. Ses cheveux gris crasseux encadraient un visage à la peau sèche et rugueuse. Il ressemblait beaucoup à la photo qui était illustrée dans le journal à la couverture craquelée. Il ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme qui avait couché son témoignage sur papier, il y a des siècles en arrière.

─ Ils l'ont _réveillée_ , déclara-t-il, en fermant les paupières.

─ Comment fait-on pour l'arrêter ? le pressa-t-elle, complétement abasourdie.

Il se pencha en avant, et murmura sinistrement, dans le creux de son cou :

─ Surtout ne la suivez pas.

Une douleur sans nom paralysa son cœur brusquement. Naru serra sa poitrine, tombant à terre, en position fœtal. Elle se débattait dans tous les sens, poussant des cris stridents. La douleur cuisante était insupportable. Elle avait l'impression qu'une main pressait son cœur, et le brûlait à l'aide d'un fer chaud. Ses jambes finirent par heurter un obstacle, au bout de longues secondes d'agonie. Naru n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient comme recouvertes d'acide, et elle n'arrivait plus à les bouger.

─ Naru !

Une main la prit fermement par les épaules, et la déposa contre une surface molle et réconfortante. La révolutionnaire ouvrit soudainement les yeux, en lâchant un bruissement d'air tonitruant. Elle reprenait son souffle difficilement, tandis que la douleur n'était plus qu'un souvenir ancré dans sa chair. Naru ne ressentait plus rien. Elle fixa les mains qui se croisaient sur son ventre.

─ Sabo ? Mais…

Pourquoi était-elle dans les bras de Sabo ? Naru releva la tête, et vit tous ces regards terrifiés qui la dévisageaient. Des habitants. Des pirates. A côté d'eux, une jeune fille gisait au sol, vraisemblablement étourdie. Elle pressait ses mains sur le sommet de son crâne, des larmes coulant de ses grands yeux en forme d'amande.

─ Bon sang, Naru, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

─ Où est-il ? questionna-t-elle ardemment, dans un moment de lucidité.

─ Mais de qui tu parles ?

─ Du vieil homme qui se tenait devant moi !

Sabo ferma la bouche, regardant sa coéquipière d'une étrange façon.

─ Il n'y avait personne Naru. Tu as sauté sur cette jeune fille, et tu l'as étranglée…

Naru ne comprenait pas. La fille s'était relevée, du sang dans les cheveux, terrorisée par la révolutionnaire. Cette dernière ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle n'avait pas agressé cette fille, elle avait parlé avec le vieux de la photo. Sabo pressa Naru dans ses bras, à la fois soulagé et inquiet.

─ Viens, on va discuter ailleurs, lui dit-il en l'aidant à se remettre sur pied.

Ils marchèrent quelques pas, et entrèrent dans le Rouflcon Burni sous les regards inquisiteurs des pirates. Sabo lui apporta un verre d'eau, et s'assit en face d'elle. Geda s'était déjà placée dans son dos, et la rassurait en lui massant les épaules.

─ Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es attaquée à cette fille ?

─ Je ne l'ai pas attaquée, je ne l'ai même pas vue.

─ Qu'as-tu vu alors ? demanda Geda, impatiemment.

─ J'ai vu cet homme, qui est dans le livre que tu nous as dit de chercher.

Geda parut réellement surprise. On aurait pu croire qu'elle jouait la comédie. Pourtant, sa réaction était bel et bien sincère. Sabo partit précipitamment chercher le livre dans sa chambre. Naru resta avec sa collègue, dans le Burni, à ruminer les images qui défilaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

─ Es-tu sûre… que tu as vu cet homme, Naru ? Je veux dire, c'est un vieux bouquin…

─ Aussi sûre que je te vois à présent.

Geda se leva, croquant l'un de ses doigts, soucieuse. Elle se rongeait les ongles très rarement, et qu'en cas de stress. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais sur cette petite île paisible du Nouveau Monde. Sabo détala les escaliers, le livre en main, et le disposa en face de Naru. Elle chercha la page correspondante, et pointa le visage de l'homme en question.

─ C'est lui que j'ai vu.

Sabo rapprocha sa tête du livre, fixant ce visage qui lui était également familier. Le jeune homme relâcha le bouquin, la gorge nouée.

─ On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, Sabo, rigola Geda.

─ Effectivement, c'est le cas de le dire, souffla-t-il sérieusement.

Naru se tourna vers lui, et comprit aussitôt.

─ Tu l'as vu aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sabo hocha la tête, sous le choc.

─ Attendez, vous me dîtes que tous les deux, vous avez vu un fantôme vieux de mille ans ? s'exclama Geda, les yeux exorbités.

─ Oui, je l'ai vu il y a deux jours, dans la clairière à l'est, confirma Sabo.

L'angoisse se frayait un passage dans le cœur de Naru. Alors elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir vu, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas folle.

─ Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ?

─ Il m'a dit… qu'elle est en colère.

─ Qui ?

Geda paniquait réellement, tournant autour d'eux telle une abeille au milieu d'un champ de fleur.

─ Je ne sais pas, éluda Sabo.

Il était sceptique concernant ces légendes. Mais il était forcé de constater qu'il y avait vraiment une force inquiétante et insaisissable dans la pénombre de l'île. Naru avait baissé les yeux, sachant pertinemment de qui parlait cet étrange vieillard.

─ La créature sans visage.

Naru planta son regard dans celui de Sabo, à la fois terrifiée et balayée par l'adrénaline – _comment arrêter une chose que personne n'avait jamais vu ?_ La jeune femme fixa ses deux amis à tour de rôle, terrorisée par ses propres mots.

─ Ce ne sont pas que des légendes, comme nous le pensions. Le mal sévit réellement sur cette île.

.

Geda nettoyait les dernières tables, et Naru s'efforçait de penser à autre chose. Debout derrière le comptoir, elle écrasait, broyait, mélangeait les plantes dans un mortier. Elle y ajouta quelques gouttes d'une huile essentielle ambrée, et forma de petites boulettes, qu'elle laissa par la suite sécher sur le bord de la fenêtre.

─ Tu as fini ? lui demanda Geda, en acheminant un tonneau de rhum dans la réserve.

─ Oui, pourquoi ?

─ Tu pourrais apporter ça au bar de Coco ?

Naru acquiesça, et rangea la lettre que lui tendit Geda dans sa poche. Le chemin jusqu'au bar de Coco fut bref. C'était le concurrent principal du Burni. Mais les deux gérants s'entendaient très bien. Naru transmit la lettre sans encombre et revint sur ses pas, pour rentrer chez elle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu pénétrer dans le Burni, un sifflement parvint à ses oreilles, adressé par le capitaine des Blue Jerl. Il semblait l'appeler. Prudemment, elle s'approcha de lui. Il flemmardait sur l'une des terrasses du centre-ville, un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres bleues.

─ La petite serveuse de la baraque…

Son équipage se retourna aussitôt, et déshabillèrent Naru du regard. La jeune femme était mal à l'aise, mais elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraitre. Elle dut croiser les mains, pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas qu'elle tremblait de tout son être.

─ Tu comptes nous étrangler aussi ? ricana-t-il.

« Ceux-là voudront sûrement de mon rein. » Naru se figea sur place, quand une lame vint effleurer sa joue, laissant un mince filet de sang jaillir de sa peau veloutée. Elle plaqua instinctivement la main sur sa blessure, tâtant le liquide écarlate délicatement.

─ Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

─ Pour m'amuser.

Naru ne bougea pas, intérieurement tétanisée par la peur. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler les tremblements de ses jambes.

─ Ton jolis minois a l'air de plaire au Roux, déclara-t-il en sortant un deuxième poignard. Mais fais attention à toi, un accident est si vite arrivé.

Il planta son arme devant lui, dans la table de bois brut qui portait encore ses verres de saké vides. « Ce type est complétement fêlé ». Il avait un sourire que l'on n'oubliait pas. Celui d'un parfait psychopathe. Naru eut l'étrange sensation qu'il avait de sombres pensées à son égard, des pensées malsaines et peu ragoutantes.

─ Merci du conseil, répondit-elle poliment, ne s'attardant pas devant lui.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte du Burni, quand elle fut enfin en sécurité. Geda était dans l'arrière-boutique, rangeant les tonneaux d'alcool. Naru profita de prendre un mouchoir, et de le plaquer contre sa joue. Le sang avait déjà partiellement séché. Ce n'était pas vraiment une blessure douloureuse. Sabo entra cinq minutes plus tard, une carte dans les mains.

─ Ah, je t'ai cherchée partout depuis ce matin. T'étais passée où ?

Il remarqua la petite égratignure sur sa joue, et posa sa main dessus, sans lui demander son avis.

─ Même quand tu te blesses, tu fais les choses à moitié.

─ Je me passerai bien de tes commentaires.

Elle attrapa ses joues et tira dessus, comme Koala le faisait. Elle avait l'expression d'une folle, avec un sourire excessivement sadique. Elle adorait le malmener. Mais Naru consentit à le relâcher un instant plus tard, car un client était entré dans la taverne. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise, en reconnaissant l'individu en question. Corazon rejeta une petite quantité de fumée, et avança dans leur direction.

─ Vous faîtes partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, pas vrai ?

Sabo et Naru ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Ils restèrent bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

─ Inutile de me mentir. Je sais que vous êtes ici pour enquêter sur la disparition de l'un d'entre vous.

La révolutionnaire fut prise d'un ricanement incontrôlable. Elle reconnaissait la personnalité de ce barjot. Il n'avait pas changé depuis ces douze ans. Ce dernier la vrilla d'un regard glacial, que Naru balaya d'un geste de main désinvolte.

─ Tu ne peux toujours pas t'empêcher d'étaler ta science, pas vrai ?

Dire qu'il était surpris serait un euphémisme. Corazon la fixa encore quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés.

─ Naru ?

Elle hocha la tête, avec un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras délicatement, comme s'il tenait une poupée de porcelaine contre lui. Naru put enfin savourer leurs retrouvailles avec bonheur. Il s'écarta ensuite lentement.

─ Que fais-tu sur cette ile, petite gamine écervelée ? hurla-t-il brusquement sur elle, lâchant sa cigarette dans la foulée. Et où est mon manteau ?

─ Arrête de me crier dans les oreilles, sale barjot !

Naru croisa les bras, et le défia avec une lueur maligne brillant dans ses yeux. Corazon n'avait pas changé d'un poil. C'était certain. Il était toujours aussi barjot qu'avant et avait toujours cette manie insupportable de la traiter comme une enfant sans cervelle. Corazon était resté un mois chez eux. Bien sûr, le père de Naru n'avait jamais accepté la présence de cet étranger dans son foyer.

─ Tu le connais Naru ?

Elle se retourna sur Sabo, qui ne comprenait absolument rien.

─ Oui, c'est lui que ma mère a sauvé il y a douze ans. Le barjot avec ses tatouages et son rouge à lèvres de prostitu…

─ Tu vas te taire oui !

Corazon avait fermé la bouche de Naru avec sa main, des éclairs jaillissant de ses prunelles. Les deux se livraient à une véritable bataille, Naru cherchant à mordre Corazon, et Corazon cherchant à étouffer Naru. Sabo décida de briser cette joyeuse ambiance malgré tout.

─ Alors c'est à cause de vous que la mère de Naru est morte ?

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux, la révolutionnaire sur le dos de Corazon, qui était à moitié agenouillé au sol. Elle tira sur la main qui l'empechait de parler, et rassura son coéquipier.

─ Sabo, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

─ Je le sais, Naru, mais…

─ C'est bon, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire bienheureux.

Ce changement brutal d'expression l'étonna. Naru descendit du dos de Corazon, et se planta devant lui, les bras croisés.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

─ Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant.

─ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Corazon prit une nouvelle cigarette, et observa les alentours d'un air songeur. Il ne voulait pas mêler Naru à son enquête. Elle risquerait d'être tuée. La jeune femme le regarda s'installer au bar, sans qu'il ne dise le moindre mot.

─ Tu as décidé d'être aussi insupportable qu'avant ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Corazon tiqua farouchement à sa remarque, et se retourna immédiatement.

─ Je te rappelle que c'était toi la gamine insupportable, qui me suivait partout avec des yeux de merlans frits.

Peut-être bien qu'elle avait eu un petit coup de cœur pour le barjot qu'il était, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait bien grandi.

─ Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te surveille, tu passais ton temps à glisser et rouvrir tes blessures.

C'était un véritable calvaire de s'occuper de lui. Il mettait le feu à ses habits sans arrêt, et c'était plus que pénible.

─ Puisque tu es là, tu peux me rendre mon manteau d'ailleurs.

─ C'était un cadeau…

─ Et aujourd'hui, ça ne l'est plus. Tu n'es plus une gamine, n'est-ce pas ?

Naru n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de ce manteau, qu'elle enfilait tous les jours en temps normal. Sauf sur cette île, où elle transpirait abondamment. Elle détourna la tête en direction de la porte. Des voix s'élevaient dans la rue. Ils les entendaient tous à l'intérieur de la taverne. Naru soupira et sortit du Burni, en même temps que Corazon. Ce dernier partit sans insister pour récupérer son manteau. La révolutionnaire se concentra sur les plaintes des habitants. Ils s'étaient rassemblés au centre de la place.

─ Ces pirates devraient quitter l'île avant de tous nous exterminer !

Certains villageois avaient des torches dans la main, et d'autres avaient troqué leurs journaux quotidiens contre des couteaux de cuisine émoussés. L'un d'eux reconnut Naru, alors qu'elle rebroussait discrètement chemin, ne cherchant pas à s'immiscer dans leurs affaires – elle avait déjà assez sué face au capitaine des Blue Jerl.

─ C'est vous qui avez étranglé ma fille ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle se sentit pâlir, et avait honte d'avoir fait une chose pareille, même si elle n'en avait pas été consciente. L'homme s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, sa fourche à la main, prêt à en découdre avec Naru.

─ Je ne suis pas une touffe d'herbes, dit-elle paniquée en pointant sa fourche.

Les habitants la fixèrent incrédules.

─ Et bien sûr, je m'excuse pour ce qui lui est arrivé… rajouta-t-elle, en se grattant la tête piteusement.

Le père de la jeune fille était excédé, et avait l'obsession de punir ceux qui avait apporté le malheur sur l'île. Pourtant, il baissa sa fourche, les épaules tombantes, impuissant face aux événements.

─ Il est trop tard pour s'excuser.

Naru ressentit une légère culpabilité. Mais elle n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec eux. Car un détail l'incitait à penser que le problème était bien plus profond qu'ils le croyaient tous. Alors qu'elle repartait en direction du Rouflcon Burni, des exclamations virulentes retentirent dans son dos. Naru fit volte-face, découvrant l'équipage de Shanks parader sur la place. Alors ils étaient entrés dans les bois. Naru fut déçue mais elle s'approcha tout de même de leur capitaine calmement. Celui-ci se stoppa, contrairement au reste de l'équipage, qui continua sa route, vraisemblablement en direction de leur bateau.

─ Est-ce que vous avez trouvez quelque chose ?

─ As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? répondit-il sereinement.

Cette répliqua agaça la jeune femme, et elle posa les mains sur ses hanches. Cependant, elle avait décelé un changement dans l'allure du capitaine. Il était quelque peu soucieux.

─ Je veux juste retrouver les disparus, ou du moins, savoir ce qu'il leur est arrivé.

─ C'est un oui, alors ?

─ C'est un non.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire équipe avec un pirate. Ce n'était pas possible. Surtout pas avec lui. Shanks parut très déçu, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il lui tourna le dos, et rejoignit son équipage tranquillement.

─ Attendez, vous allez où comme ça ?

Il soupira pompeusement.

─ Je vais dormir.

─ Comment ?

Les rires gras de son équipage dérangèrent Naru, qui avait l'impression de s'être pris un formidable vent en pleine figure. Il aurait tout de même pu l'informer sur ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui.

─ Bonne nuit jeune fille, sourit-il.

Naru était vexée, mais elle avait besoin de se confier sur l'élément qui la taraudait. Après tout, ils étaient tous concernés. Elle éleva la voix, avant qu'ils ne puissent plus l'entendre.

─ Si vous voyez une chose inhabituelle…

Naru avala sa salive, marquant une pause.

─ Surtout ne la suivez pas.

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire, en se bidonnant de la tête cramoisie et haineuse de Naru. Elle voulut se retirer dignement. Seulement, son pied se tordit contre l'un des pavés de la place, et elle fut attirée comme un aimant au sol. Elle avait décidément un chance de cocu.

─ A la revoyure Naru ! lui cria Yasopp, les larmes aux yeux, entre deux quintes de toux.


	6. Chapitre 5

Merci à Infinite Interstellar Time et Musicmyb, ça m'a fait super plaisir de lire vos reviews ! Ce chapitre est centré sur l'intrigue, on avance sûrement et gentiment (si vous avez des interrogations, n'hésitez pas). On en découvre un peu plus sur la relation entre Naru et Corazon aussi. Voilu, bonne lecture à ceux qui lisent cette histoire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Naru ruminait encore en frottant ses fesses vigoureusement dans l'espoir d'oublier ce stupide capitaine et son équipage. Un petit pincement persistait dans son cœur, ce qui l'agaçait beaucoup. Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter son aide… Elle tira sur son pull, qui était resté accroché à une branche morte, et lâcha un soupir bref. Lergo avait-il seulement trouvé l'Herbe de Lune en venant à Balfredas ? La jeune femme éprouva une culpabilité irradiante à savoir qu'il était venu sur cette île pour elle. Lergo était un pervers, mais il était aussi un bon gars. C'était le genre de personne à tout donner pour aider ou sauver ses amis. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Naru. Pourquoi était-elle sur cette île déjà ? Pour découvrir ce qu'il lui était arrivé ou pour mettre la main sur l'Herbe de Lune ? « _Egoïste comme tu es_ , lui avait-il dit avant de partir pour Balfredas, _tu ne penses pas à sauver les bonnes personnes_ ».

Le petit cabanon de son père n'était plus très loin. Naru cessa de réfléchir, et se dirigea vers de ce dernier en coinçant son t-shirt dans son pantalon. Son père avait laissé la porte ouverte, ce qui créait un flux de lumière orangée au milieu de la clairière. C'était beau et chaleureux. Il était lui-même assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, le dos reposé contre la façade du cabanon. Sans rien dire, elle s'installa près de lui, et déposa la tête sur son épaule transpirante.

─ Tu as l'air bien soucieuse, ma fille, lui dit-il d'un ton indifférent.

─ Quelqu'un est mort.

─ Sabo me l'a dit. Il a bien de la chance ce vieux, râla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

─ Papa !

Naru lui octroya une petite claque sur la cuisse, qui le fit rire malgré elle. C'était étrange de le voir rire aussi simplement. Elle laissa le temps s'écouler un instant, afin de profiter de la tranquillité apparente des lieux.

─ Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée, l'Herbe de Lune. Mais j'y arriverai… peut-être que je devrais accepter l'aide de ce pirate…

─ Celui à qui tu fais les yeux doux ?

Elle leva la tête, et croisa le regard désobligeant de son père. Même à l'article de la mort, il continuait à s'acharner sur les hommes qui lui tournaient autour et sur les pirates. Naru était aussi réfractaire que lui, mais Shanks avait l'air différent des autres pirates. Quelque chose l'incitait à lui faire confiance.

─ C'est Sabo qui t'a dit cette ânerie ?

─ Tu es belle comme ta mère Naru, sauf que tu as de grandes oreilles… elles te permettent de voler, non ?

Naru lui assena un nouveau coup sur la tête. Son père lui adressa alors un regard noir, ce qui la calma immédiatement.

─ C'est normal que des hommes s'intéressent à toi, ma fille.

─ Qu'elle mouche t'a piquée pour que tu dises une chose pareille ? Tu as de la fièvre ? rétorqua-t-elle cyniquement.

─ C'est simple, j'ai un pied dans la tombe.

─ Tu n'es pas encore mort je te rappelle, il reste de l'espoir.

Il prit la main de Naru dans le sienne, et la pressa gentiment, comme un cocon protecteur. Puis il posa cette main innocente sur sa poitrine. Elle sentait le rythme désorganisé de sa respiration, et entendait l'air siffler cruellement dans sa gorge.

─ Tu entends mon souffle ? Mes poumons sont ravagés, tu me l'as dit toi-même. A chaque fois que je respire, j'ai mal…

Il suffoquait chaque matin et chaque soir pendant plus d'une heure, tout en recrachant une quantité de mucus conséquente.

─ Je ne veux pas mourir asphyxier Naru, je ne veux pas que tu me sauves, je veux juste m'en aller…

Naru baissa les yeux, et retira sa main subitement. Elle savait qu'il souffrait, qu'il luttait tous les jours pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Mais il n'avait le droit de renoncer, tant qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. L'Herbe de Lune le guérirait, elle en était convaincue. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Naru ne l'accepterait jamais.

oo

Corazon observait Naru, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il l'avait suivie, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Cette île était très dangereuse d'après ses récentes découvertes. Et maintenant que cette gamine écervelée était ici, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder un œil sur elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Naru… » Il avait reconnu le père de la révolutionnaire, bien qu'il soit plus pâle et plus vieux que dans son souvenir. Sa présence sur cette île l'interpella, car il était évident que seul un fou aurait pensé à amener ses proches ici.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le blond remarqua qu'une ombre bougeait dans le cabanon. Corazon aurait pourtant juré qu'il n'y avait que Naru et son père dans la clairière. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé. Un visage se dessina à la fenêtre, juste au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. C'était un vieillard boiteux, habillé comme un mendiant et coiffé de cheveux gris crasseux. Corazon le fixait d'un air stupéfait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

 _Le vieux lui souriait, il en était certain_.

Ce qui était étrange, car il était impossible que ce vieillard l'ait vu d'aussi loin. Corazon s'agenouilla au sol, pour tenter de se cacher derrière un buisson. « Pourquoi a-t-elle ramené son grand-père sur cette île ? Elle est toujours aussi stupide », soupira-t-il en allumant sa cigarette. La main du vieux se dressa soudainement dans les airs, et il lui fit un mouvement de salut depuis le cadre de la fenêtre. Corazon fronça les sourcils. C'était bien à lui que ce pépé faisait signe. Mais comment avait-il pu deviner qu'il était ici ? Même Naru et son père ne l'avaient pas vu dans la pénombre. Corazon lui rendit son geste avec nonchalance, le regard vissé sur lui. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Il avait l'impression d'être épié et ce sentiment s'empirait au fil des secondes qui s'égrainaient lentement. Ses mains devinrent moites, son cœur s'affola, sa gorge se serra. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ressentir une telle angoisse. Son sang bouillait littéralement dans ses veines. Il aurait pu se gratter la peau jusqu'à l'os tellement elle le démangeait. Sa raison le poussa dans ses derniers retranchements, alors que la sensation d'être observé se renforçait toujours plus, enserrant sa poitrine d'une angoisse plus forte et plus dévorante. Corazon ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Une sueur froide lui parcourut l'échine quand il vit que le grand-père avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus personne à la fenêtre.

« Où est passé le pépé ? »

Corazon était tendu, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. C'était juste un pépé sénile. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange là-dedans – _ou peut-être que si_. Le vieux s'était sûrement assoupi. Corazon eut un sourire amusé à l'imaginer ronfler sur le sol. Et puis son ventre cria famine. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas mangé à cause d'elle. Il vérifia que Naru était toujours en compagnie son père, avant de partir se restaurer en ville. Elle n'avait rien à craindre pour l'instant. Et lui n'avait aucune raison de se sentir anxieux. Balfredas était une petite île après tout. Tout le monde en savait quelque chose.

OO

Ce matin, Naru avait décidé de presser ses mandarines à la main. Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait jeté les pelures dans une petite corbeille à composte, et s'était assise à l'une des tables du Burni. Sabo revenait avec des pains au chocolat tout chaud, confectionnés dans une des boulangeries du port. Il les déposa sur la table décorée avec de jolis clous rouillés. Le délicieux fumet chocolaté vint chatouiller les narines de Naru. Sans attendre, elle se jeta sur l'un d'entre eux pour satisfaire son ventre qui gargouillait.

─ Tiens, je n'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit alors…

Sabo jeta un dossier devant elle. « MARTIAL » était inscrit en gros caractères sur la couverture en carton verte. C'était le nom du vieux villageois qui était mort, il y a deux jours. Naru écarquilla les yeux en avalant tout rond son pain au chocolat.

─ Comment t'as fait pour l'avoir ? Ce fichu doc n'a pas voulu me le montrer, souffla-t-elle en ouvrant le précieux dossier.

─ Je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait.

Sabo lui sourit joyeusement. Naru tenait entre ses doigts fébriles le rapport de l'autopsie qui avait été pratiquée par le docteur de l'île. Elle y plongea son nez pointu avec attention, tandis que Sabo se servait un verre d'eau à l'évier. La révolutionnaire tourna frénétiquement les pages les unes après les autres. Elle lâchait des grognements de plus en plus virulents au fil de sa lecture.

─ Ce n'est pas possible, s'énerva-t-elle.

─ Quoi ?

─ Il a conclu à une mort naturelle, des suites d'une crise cardiaque. Comment a-t-il pu écrire une absurdité pareille ? C'est évident qu'il a été assassiné par quelque chose de… bizarre.

Naru enfourna trois pains au chocolat dans sa bouche pour faire taire sa frustration. Sabo avait déjà jeté un coup d'œil au rapport, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour lui. Il rajouta même de l'huile sur le feu, en s'asseyant autour de la table et en la regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air désabusé :

─ C'est le seul docteur de l'île en plus.

─ Ils essaient tous de nous faire croire qu'il y a quelque chose dans les bois, alors pourquoi cacher la vérité aux habitants maintenant qu'une mort suspecte étaie leurs légendes de barjot ? Si ça se trouve, on a juste affaire à un cirque de criquets diaboliques… marmonna-t-elle.

La révolutionnaire ne comprenait pas la logique du doc, ni même celle du Maire, car la signature de ce dernier était également apposée sur le rapport.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Geda surgit de nulle part, et lorgna le dossier que Naru tenait dans ses mains. Cette dernière l'avait refermé et glissé dans la panique sous son aisselle mouillée. Elle lui sourit bêtement, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

─ Oh, rien du tout, juste un petit quelque chose pour… Yasopp !

Ok, c'était le premier nom qui lui était venu en tête, mais cela ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'elle pensait à son capitaine. Loin de là.

─ Mais c'est…

Malgré toute la bonne volonté de Naru, le nom « MARTIAL » dépassait encore de son aisselle. Et des _Martial_ , il n'y en avait plus beaucoup à Balfredas, voire même aucun après la mort de leur dernier représentant. Geda comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, elle devint froide et sérieuse.

─ Vous avez osé voler ce document au doc ?

─ Non, Sabo l'a juste emprunté.

Sabo dévisagea Naru, qui souriait comme un ange. Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était Sabo qui l'avait volé après tout. Geda lui prit soudainement le dossier des mains. Naru n'insista pas pour le garder, sa collègue était vraiment effrayante quand elle était en colère. La révolutionnaire tenta de sauver leurs fesses du mieux qu'elle le put.

─ Écoute Geda, j'ai examiné le corps moi-aussi et ce type n'est pas du tout mort comme votre doc l'a décrit. Ce n'est pas normal de mourir de cette façon.

─ Doc est bien plus doué que toi Naru, il pratiquait déjà son métier bien avant ta naissance. Alors ne viens pas me dire qu'il fait mal son travail.

Elle tapota le dossier du bout des doigts avec détermination.

─ Je vais le lui rapporter. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Vous vouliez juste nous aider.

Naru et Sabo haussèrent les épaules, alors qu'elle quittait précipitamment le Burni. Cette dernière phrase avait sonné faux à leurs oreilles. Ils se fixèrent un long moment en mangeant le reste des pains au chocolat tièdes, perdus dans leurs pensées les plus enfouies. Geda s'était comportée bizarrement, comme si elle avait voulu leur transmettre un message caché. Elle était la première à croire au fantôme vieux de mille ans, mais elle n'avait pas voulu entendre un seul mot sur la mort étrange de Martial…

─ Tu veux que je te dise Sabo, les habitants essaient de nous retourner le cerveau.

─ Tu penses à la même chose que moi, hein ? rétorqua-t-il, en tirant son chapeau vers le bas.

─ Oui, les disparitions ont commencé bien avant l'arrivée des pirates dans la baie.

─ Et le meurtre du vieux est arrivé il y a seulement deux jours, après leur arrivée.

Naru avait sorti son carnet, et relisait ses notes attentivement. Elle parlait avec une voix distraite.

─ On a directement recoupé ces deux éléments ensemble au début, sans se poser de questions. Mais à mon avis, ils ont des origines bien distinctes. Pourquoi a-t-on retrouvé qu'un corps et pas les autres ? Après tout, les disparitions remontent à cinq mois en arrière, sauf celle du pirate…

─ Tu penses que ce sont les habitants qui ont « réveillé » cette chose dont parlait le vieillard flippant ?

─ Oui, et je pense aussi que ces légendes ne sont que la partie superficielle de notre problème. Il y a sûrement quelque chose de plus inquiétant là-dessous.

Naru resta silencieuse, puis elle pensa à son père, seul dans sa cabane. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'exiler hors de la ville alors qu'il était sans défense. Même Lergo n'avait pu se protéger contre la menace. Elle chuchota tout bas en grignotant quelques cacahouètes :

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à mon père Sabo ? Il a l'air de penser que je fais les yeux doux à un pirate.

Elle faisait allusion à Shanks, évidemment. Il n'arrêtait pas d'envahir ses pensées à chaque instant. Naru regardait son coéquipier d'un air accusateur, prête à intervenir au premier mot de travers.

─ Je n'ai rien dit, c'est lui qui a deviné tout seul.

─ Comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Franchement, tu pourrais lui parler d'autre chose quand tu vas lui rendre visite ! D'ailleurs, je ne fais les yeux doux à personne, et surtout pas à ce pirate qui doit grouiller de parasites à force d'oublier de se laver, s'acharna-t-elle à tirer sur ses joues, avec une moue démoniaque.

Sabo parut intrigué pour le coup.

─ Tu as été le renifler ? T'es biza…

─ Bien sûr que non ! explosa-t-elle de rage.

oo

Naru s'était allongée sur la terrasse du Burni en début d'après-midi. Elle était couverte d'un petit toit en cordes torsadées. La pluie s'était stoppée, mais l'orage grondait toujours. Les bateaux tanguaient dans le port, bousculés par la houle des vagues tempétueuses. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de faire une sieste, mais plutôt d'observer les habitants de cette ville. Ils n'étaient pas honnêtes avec eux, Naru en avait l'intime conviction. Elle passa donc quelques heures à les suivre du regard, sans rien trouver de suspect dans leurs attitudes. La révolutionnaire commençait à perdre patience. Soit ils étaient des professionnels de la tromperie, ou soit ils étaient réellement innocents. Ses paupières lourdes commencèrent à se fermer…

Elle secoua la tête vivement pour éviter de s'endormir, et vit un gros bonhomme transporter deux tonneaux d'alcool du bar concurrent entre ses bras. Naru se redressa subitement, lâcha son journal sur le petit socle métallique de la chaise longue, et rejoignit le bonhomme en papillonnant les yeux de machiavélisme.

─ Vous devriez ralentir sur le saké et le rhum, votre bidon vous en remercia, lui dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

Lucky se retourna aussitôt, et posa ses deux tonneaux à terre, sans perdre son énorme sourire. Naru le connaissait plutôt bien maintenant, contrairement aux autres occupants de l'île. L'équipage de Shanks était bien le seul qu'elle supportait dans la baie. Mais elle était loin de les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Dans tous les cas, elle était soulagée que les pirates du Blue Jerl ne soient pas revenus en ville aujourd'hui. Son égratignure à la joue lui avait amplement suffi.

─ Je te manquais Naru ?

─ Et puis quoi encore ?

Lucky était joyeux, malgré que l'un de ses camarades ait disparu. Naru ne comprendrait décidemment jamais ces pirates. Ils faisaient tout le temps la fête, et avaient tout le temps la gueule de bois. Sans parler de leur odeur, et de leurs blagues douteuses sur ses oreilles d'éléphants.

─ C'est le capitaine qui te manque alors, sourit-t-il de plus belle.

─ C'est sûrement ça…

Ses lèvres brûlaient d'ironie. Naru croisa les bras, et lorgna l'un des tonneaux où était inscrit « rhum » en lettres d'or. Ils allaient assécher l'île s'ils continuaient à ce rythme-là.

─ En parlant de votre capitaine, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris hier ?

D'accord, elle avait refusé son offre, mais il aurait tout de même pu se mettre à sa place. Il savait très bien qu'elle détestait les pirates. Lucky sortit une pièce de viande de l'une de ses poches et croqua dedans.

─ Tu lui as brisé le cœur jeune fille, ricana-t-il, un bout de viande coincé entre ses dents.

Naru commençait à croire qu'il ne la prenait pas du tout au sérieux. Elle s'assit sur l'un des tonneaux, assommée par la chaleur. L'on aurait pu la confondre avec un poulpe tout sec.

─ Vous avez retrouvé votre ami ?

─ Le capitaine nous a interdit de t'en parler.

Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire, et rigolait même. Naru avait envie de lui donner un coup sur la tête, mais qui sait de quoi il était capable en retour ? Elle préférait ne rien tenter de stupide pour le moment.

─ Je vois que vous aimez bien le rhum…

Elle caressa le tonneau du bout des doigts, un sourire complice aux lèvres. Lucky la regardait faire avec amusement.

─ Si vous me dîtes ce que votre capitaine ne veut surtout pas que je sache, je vous offrirai ma spécialité, le special toxic rhum !

Il éclata de rire, désarçonnant Naru par la même occasion. Personne ne refusait son toxic rhum, et surtout pas un pirate.

─ Tu dois déjà un verre à Yasopp je te rappelle !

─ Je ne peux pas le lui offrir s'il ne vient pas…

Elle cherchait à se montrer séductrice, ce qui ne fonctionnait absolument pas. Ses mouvements n'avaient rien de sensuels, et la façon dont elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure était tout bonnement ridicule. Cet abruti de Lucky n'avait pas perdu son sourire pour un sou. Elle était certaine qu'il devait avoir des crampes à la fin de la journée.

─ Sympa ton truc de te mordre la lèvre là.

Elle l'avait bien cherché. Naru voulut planter sa tête dans le sol, tellement c'était gênant. Elle était certaine qu'il raconterait tout au reste de l'équipage en plus.

─ Ne t'inquiète pas, il viendra… mais sûrement sans le capitaine si c'est ça que tu voulais savoir.

Le rire de Lucky commençait à la déprimer. Naru le fixait de travers, accrochée à l'un des tonneaux comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

─ Est-ce que Yasopp voudra me dire ce que vous avez trouvé dans les bois ?

Dernier espoir. Elle s'était relevée pour lui faire face avec sa frimousse attristée. Ses yeux brillants n'eurent cependant aucun effet sur Lucky.

─ Si tu veux vraiment savoir ça, va directement le demander au capitaine, il t'attend sur notre navire, rétorqua-il charmeur en clignant de l'œil.

Lucky ramassa ses tonneaux, et se remit en route joyeusement jusqu'au Red Force. Le regard de Naru s'assombrissait sous les cieux noirs de Balfredas.

─ Je vais vous le faire bouffer votre bateau… soupira-t-elle finalement.

oo

Corazon pénétra dans le Burni en début de soirée. Naru l'avait attendu toute la journée, à savoir pourquoi. Lucky l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Corazon s'approcha d'elle sereinement et lui adressa un regard las. La révolutionnaire perdit son sourire enfantin, tout en agrippant son gilet de baroudeur :

─ Tes cheveux sont en feu, abruti !

En effet, Corazon sentait l'étrange sensation de chaleur sur son cuir chevelu. Naru attrapa un petit tonneau de toxic rhum et lui balança son contenu sur la tête. Le visage de Corazon dégoulina d'eau glacée avec quelques herbes qui se collèrent par-ci par-là. Heureusement, Naru n'avait pas encore ajouté la bouteille de rhum.

─ Ne me remercie surtout pas.

Elle lui adressa un joli rictus moqueur, puis retourna derrière le comptoir avec entrain. Geda apporta un linge à Corazon, qui la remercia poliment. Il s'essuya le visage, et balança ensuite le linge en plein dans la face à Naru. Cette dernière le retira rageusement de sa tête. Elle voulut riposter, mais son sourire charmant la désarçonna plus que de raison.

─ Tu fais peur à sourire comme ça le barjot, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

─ Tu n'es jamais contente.

Il avait soupiré et rejeté une bouffée de fumée sur elle. Naru entreprit de l'ignorer, et prépara un toxic rhum au plus vite pour remplacer celui qu'elle avait gâché sur Corazon. Il y avait déjà quelques pirates dans le bar. Shanks et son équipage n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir pointer le bout de leurs nez ce soir, ce qui embêtait Naru. Lucky n'avait pas menti, le capitaine attendait réellement sa visite. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire le plaisir de se déplacer jusqu'à son navire.

Les minutes passèrent, les discussions devinrent plus passionnantes et incisives, les gens devinrent plus alcoolisés. Corazon avait déjà bu deux verres de saké, et regardait Naru s'activer devant sa planche en bois sur laquelle elle découpait des citrons, broyait des herbes, et dressait ses fameux toxic rhum. Il détaillait minutieusement ses courbes féminines, se demandant si elle avait réellement pu grandir aussi vite. Il la revoyait encore il y a douze ans, têtue et capricieuse, à le suivre partout avec sa bouille enfantine. Décidément, quelque chose lui avait échappé durant toutes ces années.

Elle termina son dernier toxic rhum, essuya son front et se servit un verre d'eau. Naru prit place à côté de Corazon, qui s'était tourné vers elle, un coude posé sur le comptoir. Son genou frôlait sa cuisse sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu. Naru évitait son regard tant bien que mal, attirée par l'envie démoniaque que créait le frottement de sa peau contre la sienne. Il était si proche.

─ Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton père et ta mère ? demanda-t-il doucement.

─ Maman est morte quelques mois après ton départ. Elle était malade, et elle ne nous l'avait pas dit.

Corazon lâcha son verre de saké.

─ Elle est morte à cause de moi ?

Il savait que Naru cachait toujours ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce trait de sa personnalité n'avait pas changé, il le devinait au sourire qu'elle s'efforçait de lui montrer depuis quelques secondes.

─ C'était son choix. Personne n'est à blâmer, tu sais. L'Herbe de Lune qu'elle a utilisé pour te sauver est très rare. Mon oncle l'a cherché durant des années…

Naru sembla se perdre un instant dans ses souvenirs.

─ Cette Herbe aurait pu guérir sa maladie. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé.

─ Je suis désolé, Naru.

─ Ne le sois pas, c'était son choix comme je t'ai dit. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que mon papa et moi sommes en pleine forme aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle gaiement.

Corazon fronça les sourcils. Elle lui mentait. Son père n'avait pas arrêté de tousser quand il les avait observés. Comment le pépé pouvait-il dormir avec un tel raffut ?

─ Je vous ai vu hier soir.

─ Tu m'as suivie ? s'étonna-t-elle.

─ Il est malade comme ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Corazon se souvenait des quintes de toux de la mère à Naru, quand elle changeait ses bandages ou appliquait des onguents sur son corps meurtri. C'était exactement les mêmes que son mari.

─ Parle moins fort s'il-te-plaît, le gronda-t-elle. Personne ne sait que mon père est ici, à part Sabo.

─ Pourquoi tu l'as amené sur cette île ? Il y a des gens qui ont disparu ! Et toi, avec ton esprit fulgurant, tu t'es dit que c'était le meilleur endroit pour lui ?

─ Je l'ai amené car il n'y a qu'ici que je trouverai le moyen de le guérir !

─ Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as amené le grand-père aussi ? s'exclama-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

Naru parut soudainement inquiète. Toute sa colère s'était dissipée. Le barjot avait-il vu quelque chose, lui-aussi ? Inconsciemment, elle renforça la pression de son genou sur sa cuisson, en se rapprochant de lui. Cette sensation de plénitude la réconfortait. Elle aimait l'avoir près d'elle.

─ De quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a que mon père ici.

Le visage de Corazon resta inexpressif. Naru avait toujours eu de la peine à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il demeurait un mystère pour elle, même aujourd'hui. La peur s'immisça dans le cœur de la révolutionnaire, qui pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'air gai du Burni s'était transformé en une symphonie funeste à ses oreilles. Nul endroit n'aurait été chaleureux à ce moment-là.

─ Il y avait un vieillard dans le cabanon, j'ai pensé que c'était ton grand-père.

Corazon haussa les sourcils en voyant Naru s'affoler dans tous les sens. Elle ôtait son tablier, le balançant dans l'évier et détachait ses cheveux en s'arrachant une touffe à cause de son empressement.

─ Un vieillard ? Il a dit quoi ?

─ Rien, il m'a juste fait signe.

─ Mon père…

Il n'était plus en sécurité dans son cabanon. Naru en eut la chair de poule. Peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard. Le vieux Martial n'avait pas pu être sauvé après tout. Naru avait l'impression que le temps jouait en sa défaveur. Il n'était plus question d'hésiter. _A présent, personne n'était en sécurité sur l'île._


	7. Chapitre 6

Oula, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire celui-ci, il m'a donné du fil à retordre... aha ! Ce chapitre et le suivant se déroule sur la même journée, ce qui veut dire que certains éléments qui ne sont pas expliqués dans celui-ci seront expliqués dans le prochain. Les "sentiments" de Naru devraient se préciser dans ces deux chapitres aussi hum hum...

Merci au Guest, à Lili et à Infinite Interstellar Time pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Naru fixait le vide de ses yeux exorbités. _Un vieillard dans le cabanon_. Corazon n'avait aucune idée du danger qu'il représentait, ce pépé. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde plus. La révolutionnaire empoigna sa sacoche qu'elle avait laissé sur le comptoir du Burni et quitta le bar à vive allure. Ses jambes étaient très molles sous le coup de la surprise. Pourtant, elles ne fléchissaient pas. Naru bouscula de nombreuses personnes en sortant de la ville, dont l'un des pirates des Blue Jerl. Mais elle était bien trop préoccupée, et elle ne l'entendit pas hurler de colère au beau milieu de la rue.

Corazon n'avait pas tardé à la suivre. Malgré tout, il l'avait déjà perdue de vue. La seule trace de son passage était le petit sillon qu'elle avait creusé dans la foule. Il courut à perdre haleine pour la rattraper, s'excusant auprès des habitants de l'île qui grognaient de mécontentement. Naru n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, ce qui l'agaçait vraiment dans une situation pareille.

Une étrange sensation de mal-être engourdit ses sens à la vue du cabanon. Il ne voyait pas Naru dans la clairière, et il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'intérieur de la maisonnette. Corazon ouvrit la porte dans un fracas tonitruant, la bouche ouverte.

─ Vous ? railla une voix dans la pénombre.

Corazon eut le réflexe de reculer d'un pas. Il réussit à éviter le bâton qui aurait dû s'encastrer violemment dans son visage. Le père de Naru n'était pas commode en temps normal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Corazon.

─ Bonsoir Charly, je cherchais justement votre fille.

─ Sortez d'ici tout de suite !

Il évita un second coup de bâton. Corazon s'était cambré, et avait pu se saisir de l'arme en bois d'un geste habile. Le père de Naru n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il attrapa la vaisselle traînant sur la table, et la lança sur Corazon. Ce dernier fut recouvert de thé de la tête au pied.

─ Où est Naru ? demanda-t-il sans perdre son calme.

─ Elle n'est pas ici. Alors du balai mécréant !

Le père de Naru n'avait jamais su que Corazon était un marine. Peut-être aurait-il changé d'avis s'il l'avait su. Il détestait les pirates depuis son plus jeune âge, mais il détestait encore plus Corazon. L'ancien marine fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

─ Elle n'est pas venue ici ?

─ Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Corazon écarquilla les yeux, comprenant son erreur. Il ressortit du cabanon en tournant la tête dans tous les sens, comme Naru l'avait fait, cherchant un détail dans la nuit noire. Mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal, aucun bruit électrisant dans la clairière. Le père de Naru était sur ses talons, suffocant et crachant dans la paume de sa main droite.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait à ma fille ?

Le ton impétueux de l'homme malade n'ébranla Corazon. Il devait la retrouver au plus vite. Où était-elle passée ? Corazon s'élança dans la clairière, jetant des regards vifs de chaque côté. Il était certain qu'elle était venue ici afin d'emmener son père en sécurité. Elle ne devait pas être très loin.

Les bois.

Il regarda la masse sombre que constituait l'orée de la forêt devant lui. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment à ton tour. Son instinct lui dictait d'emprunter ce chemin. Corazon courut jusqu'à cette épaisse végétation et pénétra dans les bois. Le grillage était en vue, à quelques mètres. Il voulut le contourner, mais il trébucha contre un tronc d'arbre. Corazon se rattrapa in extremis, un de ses genoux à terre et la main posée contre un palmier.

─ Mais faîtes attention ! s'écria le père de Naru.

L'ancien marine se retourna aussitôt. Le malade l'avait suivi jusqu'ici, et était agenouillé lui-aussi un peu plus loin, là même où se trouvait le tronc qu'il avait percuté. Un tronc qui se révélait être bien mou, et déformé…

─ Naru ? s'affola Corazon.

─ Elle est inconsciente… je ne vous remercie pas en tout cas, vous lui avait donné un coup de pied dans les côtes !

─ Je n'ai pas fait exprès, contra Corazon en le rejoignant.

─ Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, blondinet.

Il agita la main négligemment, joignant le geste à la parole.

─ Il se passe des choses étranges sur cette île, alors c'est hors de question que je vous laisse seul avec elle dans les bois.

Corazon s'agenouilla à son tour auprès d'elle. Naru avait l'air paisiblement endormie. Son visage aux traits finement dessinés brillait presque dans la nuit. Elle n'était définitivement plus la gamine qu'il avait connu par le passé… Le père de Naru toussa violemment, crachant une salve de sang cette fois-ci. L'ancien marine ne le vit pas, Charly essuya sa main discrètement dans l'herbe et reporta toute son attention sur sa fille.

─ Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, mécréant.

─ Naru est venue vous chercher pour vous ramener en ville, vous ne pouvez pas rester dans votre cabanon Charly.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, sa main posée sur le front de Naru.

─ Je sais, finit-il par admettre.

Corazon était abasourdi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette tête de mule accepte aussi facilement de rendre les armes. Charly lui demanda de porter de Naru en ronchonnant, veillant à ce qu'il ne touche pas sa fille plus que nécessaire. Il détestait que ce sale pirate ait les mains posées sur elle.

─ Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda Corazon au bout de quelques minutes, de retour en ville.

─ La même chose que vous je suppose.

Cette phrase eut le simple effet de glacer son sang. Si même Charly, l'hérétique qui ne croyait jamais en rien, avait vu quelque chose… c'était qu'il y avait réellement un mal qui rongeait l'île de l'intérieur.

oo

Corazon regardait Naru dormir, assis sur le bord de son lit. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas son visage angélique, et quelque peu pâle. Elle ne présentait qu'une égratignure superficielle sur la joue, juste à côté de celle que lui avait infligé le capitaine des Blue Jerl. Charly était quant à lui assis dans un fauteuil, son regard de fer planté sur Corazon. Il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse seul, en compagnie de sa fille étourdie.

oo

Sabo avait quitté la pièce cinq minutes plus tôt. Il était soulagé que Naru n'ait rien, elle avait juste perdu conscience _– mais pourquoi était-elle dans les bois ?_ La voix enjôleuse de Geda l'avait appelé depuis le bas des escaliers qui menaient au Burni. Le révolutionnaire entra donc dans la taverne, remarquant tout de suite de quoi il en retournait. Le doc était accoudé au bar, un verre de vin à la main. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Ce doc n'était pas très grand, et portait une blouse blanche trop large pour son petit gabarit. Il avait tout du séducteur lambda, avec son sourire éclatant et ses cheveux gominés. Sabo lui serra la main fermement.

─ Alors c'est vous qui avez volé mon rapport ?

Le doc avait l'esprit embrumé par le vin rouge. Son râle parut extrêmement désagréable à l'oreille de Sabo. D'ailleurs, il était étonné de constater que le _respecté doc_ était déjà soûl en milieu d'après-midi. Geda n'avait pas l'air de s'en incommoder. Le révolutionnaire hocha la tête à sa question.

─ Pourquoi avez-vous menti au sujet de la mort de cet homme, doc ?

─ Ecoutez mon garçon, vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Vous ne savez rien de nous, et vous ne savez rien de cette île.

Sabo plissa les yeux de suspicion. Le doc agissait bizarrement, sa mâchoire se déformait et il tentait de cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux gominés. Le révolutionnaire entendit quelques bribes de son inquiétant monologue.

─ J'aimerais… ce n'est pas ce que… tais-toi donc, c'est moi qui suit… bientôt, bientôt mon ami…

Malgré les quelques verres vides qui trônaient devant lui, Sabo n'avait pas l'impression que c'était l'alcool qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit.

─ Les légendes disent vrai. L'homme a été tué par quelque chose qui dépasse notre réalité, continua Sabo. Ce n'est pas humain, ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un fruit du démon, c'est quelque chose de plus sombre et de plus ancien…

─ Ce ne sont pas vos affaires à ce que je sache. Nous avons tout bâtis ici, alors je ne vous laisserai pas effrayer les habitants avec vos histoires.

Le doc avait relevé la tête, les joues rougies par l'alcool. Il n'y avait plus rien d'étrange sur sa figure suant à grosses gouttes.

─ Vous essayez de me faire croire que vous les protéger ? demanda Sabo.

─ Je n'essaie rien du tout.

─ Tout le monde en parle ici, de ces légendes. Ils sont déjà tous terrifiés.

C'était en effet ce qu'il avait constaté ces derniers jours. De plus, les pirates avaient prévu de retourner dans la forêt ce soir. Une rumeur courait dans leurs rangs. Elle racontait que le trésor n'était trouvable que lors d'une nuit noire. Sabo avait soupiré en l'entendant, le cauchemar était loin d'être terminé.

─ Bien sûr, mais pour l'instant, ceci pourrait n'être qu'un malentendu parmi tant d'autres… Martial était vieux, il avait fait son temps.

Le doc avait un sourire rayonnant, galvanisé par la poitrine de Geda qui se balançait devant ses petits yeux de fouine. Sabo frappa le comptoir du plat de la main.

─ Sept personnes ont disparu !

─ Nous savons tous qu'elles n'ont pas disparues par hasard, non ? Elles se sont trop approchées des bois, c'est ce que vous pensez, je me trompe ? Ce n'est pas un jeu, on ne pouvait rien et on ne peut toujours rien faire pour ces gens. Ils sont perdus, mon garçon.

Le révolutionnaire décelait une pointe d'ennui dans sa voix, ou de peine. Il n'aurait su dire ce que ressentait réellement le doc.

─ Certains étaient mes amis… ne croyez pas que nous les oublions. Nous pensons tous savoir ce qu'abrite la forêt, mais personne n'a envie d'en avoir le cœur net.

Il but une dernière gorgée de vin, en tournoyant le verre entre ses doigts fins. Sa voix était nettement plus douce à présent. Il reposa son verre vide sur le comptoir, et prit sa canne en argent dans la main.

─ C'est votre copine qui a lu mon rapport et conclut qu'il était faux, n'est-ce pas ?

Sabo fronça les sourcils, ne sachant où il voulait en venir. Il était hors de question que ce doc excentrique n'approche Naru. Quelque chose de maléfique se dégageait de lui, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait réellement chez lui.

─ Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête mon garçon, ricana-t-il. Je suis de votre côté, ne l'oubliez pas. Et dîtes-lui de faire attention, ceux qui en savent le plus sont toujours ceux qui disparaissent. Prenez garde, jeunes gens.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Sabo, et disparut dans la foule du Burni. Il possédait une canne mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en servir pour marcher.

─ Quel drôle de personnage !

Geda eut un sourire éclatant, auquel Sabo ne répondit pas. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain sur cette île. Mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? Il était trop tôt pour le dire. Le fantôme leur était apparu à tous les trois. Mais était-il également apparu aux habitants de l'île ? Et que voulait-il ? Avait-il un rapport avec les disparitions ? Sabo soupira gravement. Il y avait encore tant de mystères et de mensonges qui les entouraient.

oo

Au port, le Red Force était attaqué par les flots de la mer. Celle-ci était plus agressive que la veille, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de la tempête à Balfredas. Les villageois avaient déjà commencé à barricader les fenêtres de leurs maisons, avec des planches en bois ou en métal. Elle n'était pas prévue avant deux jours, mais les prévisions météo étaient parfois capricieuses. Pour le moment, ils profitaient tous de l'accalmie. Presque tout l'équipage du Red Force s'était enfermé dans les profondeurs du navire pour faire la sieste. Le pont était désert, et l'on pouvait entendre les palmiers tanguer sous les assauts du vent. Seul Ben était éveillé et fixait l'horizon à la proue du bateau.

─ Hé capitaine, venez voir !

Shanks émergea doucement de sa sieste, la tête enflée et douloureuse. Il n'était pas avec les autres. Une douce odeur de poisson envahit ses narines et il remarqua enfin le sandwich à la truite sur lequel il avait posé sa tête. Quelqu'un en avait déjà mangé quelques morses. Il s'essuya le visage avec sa main, puis se leva lourdement de son tabouret. Qui avait osé le réveiller à une heure pareille ? Peut-être que quelque chose s'était passé dans la baie. Shanks se rendit sur le pont où l'attendait Ben, accoudé à la barrière, un léger sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Le capitaine bailla de fatigue, la larme à l'œil, avant de constater qu'il restait un bout de truite dans ses cheveux. Il l'enleva nonchalamment et se posta aux côtés de son second qui avait l'air étrangement gai.

─ C'est la petite serveuse que tu aimes bien, déclara Ben en souriant.

Shanks tourna la tête vers lui, puis vers le ponton flottant. Ben avait raison, Naru était en train de gravir la passerelle qui reliait leur bateau au port, les bras ballants et recroquevillée sur elle-même. Shanks n'en montra rien, mais il était aussi amusé que son second par cette visite incongrue. Il eut un sourire rayonnant pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse nettement devant ses yeux, pâle à en mourir.

─ Elle n'a pas l'air bien, constata Ben.

Le visage de cette dernière était blanc, voire gris cendre. Ses yeux vermeils ne brillaient plus de malice, ni même de vie. Elle avait l'air morte. Mais elle se tenait debout, devant eux, aussi fragile qu'une statue de porcelaine. Naru enjamba le petit rebord du navire, et avança sur le pont en mouillant le plancher de ses pieds tuméfiés. Elle dégoulinait d'eau salée comme si elle avait pris un bain dans la mer. Shanks et Ben écarquillèrent les yeux simultanément. Elle était trempée, mais surtout, elle était entièrement nue. Ils restèrent figés et abasourdis devant le corps dénudé de Naru. Pourquoi se promenait-elle à poil sur leur bateau, avec la mine d'un macabé ? En plus, elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée. Naru leur souriait d'un air enfantin, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois au Burni. Shanks avala sa salive de travers.

─ Naru ?

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Son sourire s'était transformé en un rictus froid et dérangeant. Ben et Shanks demeurèrent immobiles à la fixer d'un air crispé et souriant. Ils avaient espéré qu'elle dirait quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui détendrait l'atmosphère. Mais elle ne disait rien, absolument rien. C'était une poupée qui brûlait lentement, et déversait sa précieuse cire sur le plancher du Red Force.

─ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes habits ? Merde, elle est toute nue ! s'écria Shanks en se retournant vers Ben, totalement paniqué. Si les gars voient ça, ils vont…

─ Ce n'est pas le moment de te rincer l'œil !

Ben soupira et ôta la cigarette qui lui bloquait les lèvres. Naru avait levé le bras. Et de son sourire angélique, elle tendait sa main en direction de l'île. Son index pointait la ville. Shanks n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit venue jusqu'ici sans le moindre habit. « Elle n'aurait jamais osé se montrer à poil, même si c'était pour se moquer de nous… elle ose à peine me regarder dans les yeux en temps normal… qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? », pensa-t-il.

─ Elle a l'air complètement déboussolée, chuchota Ben à sa droite.

─ Laisse-moi faire.

Shanks s'approcha de la jeune femme doucement. Ben redoutait le pire. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir Naru en face de lui. C'était très étrange. Le capitaine posa sa main dans ses cheveux roux, grattant sa tête du bout du doigt.

─ Pourquoi tu es toute nue Naru ?

Il plissa les yeux, attendant patiemment qu'elle réponde. Ben lâcha un ricanement, puis poussa son capitaine sur le côté. Ce n'était pas vraiment la question la plus importante à poser pour le moment.

─ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, gamine ?

Il voulut lui tendre la main, mais la jeune femme recula gracieusement. Elle riait d'une légèreté enfantine, jouant un jeu qu'aucun de deux pirates ne comprenaient. Naru s'était retournée, le regard toujours braqué sur la ville et le doigt toujours tendu devant elle. Ben murmura à Shanks discrètement :

─ On devrait lui apporter de quoi la couvrir. Il ne manquerait plus que les autres la voient comme ça.

Le capitaine hocha la tête, puis doubla son second pour rejoindre sa cabine. Il devait bien avoir quelque chose à sa taille, parmi les vêtements de femmes qu'il avait amassé. Naru pressentit le départ de Shanks, alors elle baissa le bras, et perdit son sourire. Ses cheveux cachaient partiellement son visage.

─ Suivez-moi…

Une voix glaçante parvint aux oreilles de Ben. Elle les avait frôlées sournoisement, et semblait provenir de son dos. Un voix inhumaine apportée avec les vents de contrées lointaines. Ce souffle glacial lui avait arraché quelques frissons, si bien qu'il porta une intention accrue à la jeune femme. Ben haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.

─ T'as dit quelque chose ?

Naru tremblait de tout son être, secouée par des convulsions violentes. Ben écarquilla les yeux, en découvrant un large sourire orné de dents pointues et jaunes. La bouche de la jeune femme se déformait et déchirait son visage en deux. De l'eau coulait de cette ouverture béante, brûlant sa peau, formant des engelures par endroit. Ben n'avait pas bougé, fixant la jeune femme d'un air impénétrable. Il sentait une angoisse saisir sa gorge, malgré tous ses efforts de rationalisation. « Ce n'est rien qu'une farce, cette gamine se moque de nous ». Brusquement, Naru courut à la passerelle et sauta par-dessus bord. Elle s'écrasa dans la mer, disparaissant dans un épais duvet houleux. Ben se précipita aussitôt à la rambarde. Il vit Naru sortir de l'eau majestueusement, droite comme un piquet, et marcha sur la plage de sable qui s'étendait à l'est du port. Elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans les bois, quand mystérieusement, elle se retourna vers lui. Son visage n'avait plus rien de diabolique, il avait dû _rêver_.

─ Elle est passé où ?

Shanks revenait avec quelques habits dans les bras, cherchant Naru sur le pont de son navire. Ben détourna le regard sur lui, soudainement rassuré. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait eu l'impression d'être seul au monde. C'était un sentiment oppressant.

─ Elle a sauté, dit-il, livide.

Le capitaine éclata de rire, dans le silence de la baie. Sa voix résonnait au loin, sortant son second de sa torpeur.

─ Allons mon bon Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, se moqua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

─ Je rirai moins à ta place, on l'a vu tous les deux, répondit-il en soupirant.

Shanks sourit à son second, comme s'il avait un coup dans le nez.

─ Naru a juste voulu nous faire une farce, c'est tout.

Il lui tourna le dos, la main posée sur son épée. Il essayait de cacher son inquiétude derrière son sourire, car il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas une farce. Quelque chose de bizarre se déroulait sur cette île.

Shanks avait déjà posé les habits féminins sur le sol. C'était au cas où elle reviendrait. Et il était certain qu'elle reviendrait. Le capitaine engagea son second à le suivre dans la cuisine d'un air grivois. Ce dernier soupira d'amusement, et suivit Shanks sans plus de cérémonie. Même si cette affaire était louche, il avait quand même eu droit à une vue des plus agréables...

─ On va ouvrir une bouteille, pour fêter ça.

─ Fêter quoi ?

Le regard de Shanks était brillant de lascivité. Ses yeux étaient animés d'une petite lueur qu'il connaissait bien. Ben n'avait pas de peine à imaginer ce qui devait se passer dans sa tête. Ils entrechoquèrent leurs chopes joyeusement, après avoir échangé un regard complice.

« Cette petite serveuse, tu l'aimes vraiment bien hein ? » pensa Ben avec un rictus affable.

oo

 _Au Burni_. La taverne était bruyante comme d'habitude. L'odeur de l'alcool se mélangeait à celle du tabac, et formaient un cocon protecteur autour des habitués. Naru cherchait des bandages et du désinfectant qu'elle avait elle-même fabriqué dans la petite armoire juchée au-dessus de l'évier.

─ Quel barjot, soupira-t-elle.

Le père de Geda avait accepté de loger le sien dans la dernière chambre libre du Burni. Et heureusement, car la révolutionnaire n'aurait pas supporté de partager sa chambre avec lui. Il venait d'agresser Corazon, alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune force et qu'il suffoquait en crachant sa salive sans arrêt dans un bidet. Et ce barjot n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ! Il s'était pris la bouteille de verre en plein visage. La jeune femme soupira longuement, les mains posées sur le bord de l'évier. S'il avait vu Shanks, qu'aurait-il essayé de faire ? Son père était vraiment une tête brûlée. Il se serait sûrement fait tuer par les pirates de la baie, s'il avait osé leur écraser une bouteille sur la tête.

Alors qu'elle attrapait les bandages en question, l'odeur fruitée de Geda parvint à ses narines. Cette dernière s'était assise à côté de l'évier, les jambes croisées avec élégance.

─ Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père était malade, et qu'il était ici, sur l'île.

Sa douce voix véhiculait de nombreux reproches. Pourtant, elle n'en montrait rien sur son visage doux et sans émotion. Naru savait qu'elle Geda était rancunière, mais elle avait espéré éviter cette conversation de tout son cœur.

─ Il n'est pas commode, tu sais. Il préfère rester seul.

─ Et ce beau blond qui est resté à ton chevet tout l'après-midi, qui est-il pour toi ?

Naru se crispa subitement, et se plongea dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Corazon… oui, elle se souvenait parfaitement de chaque moment qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie.

 _._

 _« C'était un de ces après-midi où elle restait enfermée chez elle, à cause de la tempête de neige qui sévissait sur l'île. L'ennui la guettait à chaque instant. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, bien qu'elle ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte. Il était hors de question pour elle d'admettre que la patient de sa mère la fascinait._

 _En effet, Corazon était cloué au lit depuis deux jours. Il était inconscient depuis que sa mère l'avait soigné. Naru changeait ses bandages ensanglantés toutes les trois heures, et effectuait sa tâche consciencieusement, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec sa mère. Pourquoi avait-elle sauvé ce pirate, alors qu'elle les détestait plus que tout au monde ? Naru ne comprenait pas._

 _─ Regarde maman, il a une tête de barjot… pis, c'est quoi ce rouge à lèvres et ce bonnet de fille ? Y a des cœurs partout !_

 _─ C'est vrai qu'il est original, mais tu ne dois pas juger les gens sur leur apparence._

 _─ Papa se moque bien de mes oreilles d'éléphants, alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire de même hein ?_

 _─ Je suis sûre que tu t'entendras bien avec notre invité, ria-t-elle légèrement._

 _─ Jamais de la vie ! Papa dit qu'il ne faut pas parler aux inconnus, et en plus, celui-là est barjot… je n'ai aucune envie de faire sa connaissance, bougonna Naru en mangeant quelques biscuits secs._

 _─ On verra ma chérie. Tu auras toujours le droit de changer d'avis plus tard, chuchota-t-elle tout sourire, alors que sa fille lorgnait la tête de Corazon sous tous les angles. »_

.

C'était il y a bien longtemps. Naru cacha ses yeux humides derrière l'une de ses mains. Le passé avait le don de la rendre nostalgique.

─ Un inconnu, sourit-elle distraitement à Geda.

La serveuse décroisa ses jambes, et sauta à terre, en réajustant sa jupe. Elle avait offert un joli spectacle à quelques clients.

─ J'ai l'impression que tu n'arrêtes pas de me mentir Naru… et que tu te mens à toi-même aussi.

La révolutionnaire releva la tête et croisa son regard de glace. Elle avait raison. Naru savait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Mais le mensonge était parfois plus simple à vivre que la vérité. Elle salua Geda, et monta à l'étage avec ses bandages et son désinfectant.

Corazon était assis sur son lit, le dos tourné à la porte. Naru l'observa un moment avant d'entrer. Il avait toujours ses beaux cheveux blonds, et cette voix envoutante… Elle chassa ces images de sa tête, et pénétra dans la chambre en tapant du pied. Naru positionna une chaise en face de lui, et prépara quelques bouts de coton imbibé de désinfectant. Elle prit place sur la chaise, et planta son regard dans celui de Corazon.

L'intensité de ses prunelles la perturba, elle se sentit faiblir d'un coup. Il avalait les siennes avec avidité, cherchant une faille qu'il ne trouva pas. Naru détourna les yeux prématurément, voulant à tout prix éviter le contact visuel. Les pulsions qui rythmait son corps la démangeait. Elle avait envie de le toucher, mais aussi qu'il la touche. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Ce barjot avait réussi à infiltrer son esprit ! Elle secoua vivement la tête, et retira les briques de verres qui étaient plantées dans sa joue.

Naru s'apprêtait à vivre l'un des moments les plus longs de sa vie.


	8. Chapitre 7

Déjà un nouveau chapitre, vu que c'est la suite de la journée de Naru. Tout ce chapitre pour une seule soirée héhé ! On y voit Shanks, on y voit Corazon, on y voit Yasopp, et on y voit ce bon vieux qui me fait personnellement flipper ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Merci à Infinite Interstellar Time et Musicmyb pour leurs reviews, ça me fait hyyyper plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Naru évitait de croiser son regard depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Elle s'appliquait à nettoyer sa joue déchiquetée par les débris de verre dans un silence religieux. Aucune mouche ne volait entre eux, il n'y avait aucun bruit parasite. La jeune femme coupa quelques bouts de coton supplémentaires, les imprégna d'un gel gluant de sa confection et les posa délicatement sur sa joue. Puis elle banda cette dernière, en enroulant le tissu autour de sa tête et en cachant l'un de ses yeux. Il ne ressemblait à rien, mais au moins, ses blessures seraient guéries rapidement.

Corazon n'avait pas besoin de ce bandage, mais il aimait observer Naru et constater ce qu'elle était devenue en l'espace de ces quelques années. Alors il la laissa enrouler ce bout de tissu ridicule autour de sa tête. Elle avait toujours le même tic qu'avant, cette façon de se frotter la lèvre supérieure du bout des doigts comme si elle avait une terrible décision à prendre.

.

 _« Il reprenait ses esprits doucement. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient douloureux. Il se souvenait du visage de son frère, du pistolet qu'il braquait sur lui, des coups de feu qui avaient été tirés. Alors pourquoi était-il toujours vivant ? Il bougea lentement son bassin, et vit tous les bandages et les pansements qui le recouvraient. Qui avait fait ça ? Il tenta de s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser, malgré la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait._

 _─ Tiens le barjot s'est réveillé._

 _Il détourna le regard, et vit l'ombre d'une petite fille, devant un flux de lumière orangée aveuglante. Où était-il ? La petite fille se pencha au-dessus de son torse et appuya en un point précis sur son épaule droite. Corazon hurla de douleur, en se recouchant immédiatement._

 _─ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il dans un râle._

 _─ Pour que tu te recouches… et parce que ça m'amuse, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres, la main cachant sa bouche déformée par un fou-rire contagieux._

 _La petite fille avait de longs cheveux argentés, et ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Il resta à l'observer quelques secondes, durant lesquelles elle fit de même._

 _─ Tu fais peur le barjot, dit-elle finalement._

 _─ J'espère bien, sourit-il faiblement._

 _─ Pourrais-tu arrêter de sourire ?_

 _─ Non._

 _Naru croisa les bras, et pencha la tête sur le côté. Le sourire de ce barjot, couplé à son maquille d'excentrique l'effrayait réellement. Peut-être pouvait-il boire son âme… Naru se cacha aussitôt derrière le nécessaire à pansement, jetant des coups d'œil furtif à Corazon. Ou peut-être qu'il s'intéressait à son rein… les pirates étaient tous des êtres sanguinaires, ils avaient déjà tué tant de personnes sur l'île…_

 _─ Tu peux toujours courir pour avoir mon rein ! cria-t-elle soudainement, paniquée._

 _Corazon l'avait vue disparaitre derrière un petit meuble en acier et se demandait bien ce qu'elle était en train de trafiquer. Elle parlait toute seule, et brayait des inepties à tort et à travers. Il avait bien envie de la jeter par la fenêtre, comme il le faisait avec Law et tous les autres enfants._

 _« As-tu réussi à t'échapper Law ? » pensa-t-il alors._

 _Il tourna son visage en direction de Naru, et la fixa durement._

 _─ Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?_

 _─ Je savais que tu voulais mon rein ! répondit-elle en sautant en l'air, les mains plaquées sur ce qu'il restait de son visage._

 _─ Elle est complétement stupide, soupira-t-il en la voyant s'écrouler par terre._

 _Il devait maintenant attendre qu'elle se réveille pour lui poser des questions. Corazon s'inquiéta de savoir Law tout seul dehors, mais il était obligé de rester clouer au lit. La douleur était trop irradiante, et il savait qu'en poussant son corps dans ses derniers retranchements, il mourrait. Il laissa donc son regard se perdre sur le visage endormi de Naru._

 _Cette gamine l'agaçait déjà. »_

.

Elle était devenue une femme aujourd'hui, beaucoup moins bruyante et revancharde qu'avant. Sa silhouette s'était affinée, des formes étaient apparues aux endroits opportuns et son visage avait perdu ses traits enfantins. C'était une jolie jeune femme. Il décida de briser le silence trop pesant entre eux.

─ Alors tu as vu le vieillard ?

Naru hocha la tête, et rangea son matériel rapidement. Quand elle était partie chercher son père, ce vieux lui était apparu. Naru était dans tous ses états, en colère et terrifiée, elle n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait fait quelques pas dans sa direction, malgré la faiblesse de ses membres. Elle s'était approchée, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres de ce fantôme d'un monde passé. C'était à cet instant que sa tête s'était mise à tourner, et elle s'était effondrée par terre.

Et elle l'avait entendue, cette voix. _« Je vous avais dit de ne pas la suivre… »_. Naru en eut des frissons, alors qu'elle refermait sa bouteille de désinfectant. Elle répondit distraitement à Corazon :

─ J'ai comme l'impression que ce vieillard essaie de nous protéger.

─ Comment ?

─ Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une impression. Mais il est toujours là, et il ne me semble pas qu'il nous ait fait du mal. Peut-être que nous ne devrions pas avoir peur de lui.

Corazon arqua l'un de ses sourcils. Naru n'était définitivement plus la même qu'autrefois. Elle n'aurait jamais cru à cette histoire un seul instant, et serait partie chercher son père en courant.

─ Si tu le dis.

Il la soutenait, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il croyait réellement à ces histoires de fantômes. Cette île avait des problèmes plus urgents à régler. Naru prit la mouche, et se retourna pour lui faire face.

─ Pourquoi tu es sur cette île Corazon ?

─ Il est trop tôt pour te le dire.

Elle passa la main sur l'épaule de Corazon, afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait plus aucune brique de verre plantée dans sa peau. C'était à cet endroit qu'elle appuyait autrefois pour l'inciter à rester coucher. Elle sourit en se remémorant ces moments où il lui criait dessus et qu'elle s'évanouissait de peur au sol. C'était le bon temps. Sans s'en apercevoir, Naru caressait sa peau du bout des doigts en formant de petits cercles. Corazon ne disait rien, mais ce geste le troublait beaucoup.

─ Et le jeune garçon dont tu m'as parlé, tu as pu le retrouver ?

Elle parlait sûrement de Law. Corazon posa sa main sur la sienne, stoppant ainsi la caresse de Naru. Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était effrayant avec cette tête de barjot. Corazon leva les yeux au plafond, d'un air rêveur.

─ Je ne l'ai pas rencontré en personne, mais je sais qu'il va bien.

─ Sait-il au moins que tu es en vie ? soupira-t-elle.

─ Sûrement pas. Personne ne le sait, à part toi et ton père.

Elle fronça les sourcils, en se penchant en avant. Sa tête était maintenant à la même hauteur que la sienne.

─ Pourquoi avoir gardé le secret ?

─ Personne ne sait que je suis encore en vie, pas même mon frère. Ce qui me permet d'agir comme bon me semble, et de récolter les informations dont j'ai besoin…

─ Des informations ?

Naru ne le comprendrait jamais. Ce barjot avait eu l'occasion de recommencer sa vie, et il avait choisi de rester mort aux yeux de tous. Elle ne ferrait jamais une chose pareille. Elle avait déjà bien trop de regrets, malgré sa courte vie.

─ Il serait content de te savoir en vie, tu ne crois pas ?

─ Sûrement.

Il l'aimait beaucoup ce garçon, Naru l'avait deviné très vite. Elle l'avait toujours un peu envié. Corazon était quelqu'un de bien, derrière ses airs de pirates excentriques. Elle s'assit près de lui, et laissa sa main reposer sur le genou de Corazon. Naru était contente qu'il soit sur cette île. Elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité à ses côtés.

─ Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton frère.

─ Et je ne compte pas le faire. Au fait, tu as mon manteau ? J'aimerais le récupérer.

Elle se crispa. Il sentit sa main se recroqueviller sur son genou. Corazon savait qu'elle adorait ce manteau, et qu'il représentait beaucoup pour elle. Il le lui avait donné le jour de son départ, car elle avait tenté de le lui voler une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas le garder, surtout si elle avait rejoint l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

─ Peut-être que je devrais aller voir Shanks et lui parler de ce qui se passe ici, marmonna-t-elle. Il m'a proposé son aide pour retrouver l'Herbe de Lune, tu sais. Et peut-être qu'il croira mon histoire de vieux fou cette fois.

Corazon n'était pas stupide et connaissait Naru. Ceci n'était rien qu'un reproche destiné à l'énerver.

─ Tu ne devrais pas les impliquer, il faut qu'ils partent de cette île. Sa présence n'est pas la bienvenue ici, crois-moi.

─ Son équipage est plutôt sympa, contra-t-elle, agacée.

Corazon vit ses joues s'enflammer. Il comprit aussitôt de quoi il en retournait. C'était une jeune fille comme les autres, dans la fleur de l'âge. Cette constatation eut l'effet escompté ; il s'énerva au quart de tour.

─ Tu fais comme tu veux, je t'aurais prévenue.

Il dégagea sa main de son genou, et sortit de la chambre. Il avait l'air contrarié. Ce qui la contrariait à son tour. Ce barjot ne manquait pas une occasion de l'énerver. Elle décida de sortir prendre l'air, fermement résolue à montrer à ce barjot qu'elle était capable de découvrir le mystère de cette île sans lui.

oo

Elle arriva au port dix minutes plus tard. Jonzy était assis sur un banc, vraisemblablement très bouleversé. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, les poings serrés. Était-il en colère ? Ou bien était-il seulement chagriné ? Naru s'approcha lentement de lui, en trébuchant sur un pavé. Elle se rattrapa au bord du banc, et se hissa dessus en lâchant un soupir de soulagement. « Je faillis me faire décapiter par ce banc, qu'elle poisse… ». Naru jeta un coup d'œil à Jonzy. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue. La révolutionnaire n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer, et les fuyait comme la peste. Mais sur cette île, la moindre broutille était importante. Elle se devait de gratter la surface.

─ Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Naru lui sourit timidement. Jonzy renifla un peu, et sécha ses larmes immédiatement. Il avait l'air très perturbé.

─ On ne devrait pas nous voir ensemble.

Elle entre-ouvrit ses lèvres, mais il la coupa aussitôt :

─ Je ne peux pas t'en parler. En tout cas pas maintenant.

Jonzy lui prit les mains avec un regard mêlé de haine, de terreur et d'envie. Elle ferma la bouche, étonnée qu'il se soit rapprochée d'elle aussi rapidement. Il sentait la fumée froide, et le poisson. C'était typiquement le genre d'odeur que l'on retrouvait dans les commerces du port.

─ Il faut que tu t'en ailles de cette île le plus vite possible.

Il se leva brusquement, retirant ses mains pour les poser sur sa tête. Que se passait-il sur cet île de fous ? Elle l'entendait marmonner tout bas à lui-même, la tête penchée en avant et le corps prit de spasmes :

─ Tout le monde doit quitter cette île avant qu'il nous démasque…

Naru se leva à son tour, et tendit ses bras pour le calmer.

─ Je voudrais bien partir, mais la tempête…

─ Nous condamne tous, termina-t-il d'un ton agressif. Reste près de tes amis cette nuit… l'orage approche.

Jonzy pénétra dans le café sans se retourner. L'atmosphère étouffante de cette soirée chaude n'augurait rien de bon. Naru était scotchée par la voix d'outre-tombe, agressive et effrayante, qui était sortie de la bouche de Jonzy.

« Ce n'est quand même pas tous des barjots… », se dit-elle. « Et si tout ce qui arrive ici n'est qu'une mise en scène, un jeu dont les habitants tirent les ficelles ? »

Naru secoua la tête. Si elle commençait à se méfier de la population locale, elle n'était pas rendue. Ils étaient son seul soutien, en plus de Sabo. Naru se remit en route, et s'immobilisa finalement sur le ponton. Elle devait parler au capitaine de toute cette histoire. « Il doit être grand, son bateau ». Ce qui ne lui restait plus que deux choix possibles parmi les navires amarrés. Elle emprunta la passerelle choisie, et fut agréablement surprise par son instinct.

Seulement, son sourire victorieux s'estompa très vite en découvrant la fête qui battait son plein sous ses yeux.

De l'alcool, partout. Dans les choppes, dans les tonneaux à moitié vides, dans les ventres des pirates, et dans leurs cheveux. Naru écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. C'était un véritable carnage. Des hommes étaient étendus par terre, nageant dans une gouille non-identifiée et riant comme des ogres. Elle voulut faire demi-tour, tout oublier de ces quelques secondes, mais un bras se referma solidement autour de sa taille, et l'entraîna sur le bateau, sans qu'elle n'ait pu protester. La surprise l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Peut-être était-elle un peu intimidée par tous ces hommes éméchés.

─ Regardez qui nous rend visite les gars ! s'exclama Yasopp, le bras fermement ancré autour de sa taille.

Il la colla encore plus à lui, pour qu'elle n'ait plus aucune chance de s'échapper. Certains membres se retournèrent par réflexe, de jolis sourires dessinant leurs mines de soulard invétéré. La jeune femme les fixait, abasourdie, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Corazon avait déjà perturbé son petit monde, alors ce fut plus difficile qu'escompter. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, et tirait mollement sur la cape de Yasopp pour manifester son mécontentement.

─ La gamine du Burni ! rétorqua l'un d'entre eux en levant sa choppe. Allez viens, on va fêter ça, ria-t-il en cœur avec ses compagnons, assis autour de lui.

L'électrochoc du mot gamine l'aida à reprendre contenance rapidement.

─ Stupide pirate, marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Yasopp à son oreille, couvrant ainsi le boucan général.

─ J'ai dit… pourrais-tu me lâcher, s'il te plaît ?

Naru affichait ce sourire angélique qui lui seyait à merveille. Yasopp plissa les yeux, légèrement inquiet.

─ Tu es sûre que ça va ?

─ Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Naru faisait pâle figure au milieu de cette fête. Elle n'avait jamais festoyé comme eux, et n'avait même pas envie de le faire. Seulement, elle le cachait derrière un sourire hypocrite. Il n'était pas question qu'ils se moquent tous d'elle encore une fois.

─ Eh bien, je ne sais pas, tu as l'air beaucoup plus sympa qu'avant.

─ Abruti de pirate !

Elle voulut lui assener un coup sur la tête, mais une main l'en empêcha habilement. Elle avait intercepté son bras, et le retenait prisonnier en l'air.

─ Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu ta douce voix, ricana Lucky en terminant sa chope. Alors, tu viens faire la fête Naru ?

─ Non, je voudrais…

─ Avant de vouloir quoi que ce soit, prend cette chope et va faire un tour vers les gars ! C'est la _fête_ , déclara-t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui planta sa chope dans les mains.

─ Elle n'aime pas ça Lucky, se moqua Yasopp.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

Naru aimait contredire Yasopp, c'était devenu l'une de ses activités préférées. Le tireur la regarda avec un sourire en coin, et elle sentit son souffle chaud s'écraser sur sa nuque.

─ Alors vas-y, lui dit-il en poussant doucement la chope à ses lèvres.

Peut-être arriverait-elle à calmer les rires autour d'elle, si elle y goûtait. Et puis, c'était la faute de Corazon si elle était ici. Naru prit la chope et trempa ses lèvres dedans, faisant languir les hommes autour d'elle. Ils attendaient tous à ce qu'elle recrache son breuvage aussi sec. Mais la révolutionnaire se fit violence pour tout avaler, et déclarer sans une once de grimace :

─ C'est pas mauvais.

Les rires redoublèrent autour d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas montrée assez convainquant, loin de là. Naru s'essuya la bouche et réprima un ricanement. L'un de ces pirates lui avait fait une jolie révérence. C'était cocasse, et amusant. Yasopp resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, l'emmenant sur le pont du navire, et la présenta aux autres membres qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

─ Les gras, ça c'est Naru, et elle va rester un moment ce soir avec nous, dit-il solennellement, devant ses compagnons éméchés.

Un pirate se rua sur elle et l'enleva aux bras de Yasopp, la collant fermement à lui. Yasopp sourit de plus bel, en entendant son compagnon :

─ Une jolie fille, ça se partage Yasopp.

─ C'est une gamine ! s'écria un autre, hilare.

Naru bouillonnait de sa faire balloter dans tous les sens, comme un vieux morceau de viande. Yasopp se rapprocha du fameux pirate qui l'enserrait.

─ Même cette vieille sorcière que nous avons croisée il y a deux mois était jolie à tes yeux, ricana-t-il. Ne le prend pas mal Naru, hein…

La jeune guérisseuse prit la mouche. Bien sûr qu'elle le prenait mal. Yasopp ne perdait rien pour attendre.

─ Ne sois pas jaloux, mon pote. Je partagerai avec toi, ria-t-il à son tour.

─ Mais je n'en veux pas !

Naru transperça Yasopp du regard, l'incitant à la sortir de ce pétrin. Ce type lui broyait les côtes à force de la presser comme un citron. En plus c'était un pirate ! Que faisait-elle dans les bras d'un pirate ? Elle devait quitter ce bateau au plus vite.

─ C'est bon, lâche-là, elle déteste ça, reprit Yasopp plus calmement.

Malgré la seule chope qu'elle avait bue, Naru sentait déjà sa tête tanguer et ses jambes ramollir. Yasopp l'attrapa délicatement, après sa courte danse au bras de ce babouin qui lui avait sûrement cassé une côte ou deux. Le tireur remarqua les yeux luisants d'ébriété de la jeune femme. Il rigola bruyamment, quand il comprit qu'elle tentait de le repousser.

─ Où est votre capitaine ?

─ Il n'est pas ici, répondit-il. Mais viens, on pensait retourner en ville avec Lucky et Ben, on te déposera chez toi.

─ Non.

Naru se maudirait plus tard d'avoir laissé cette chance inouïe de partir. Yasopp n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Avait-elle bien dit…

─ Non ?

─ Je veux rester ici, et boire…

Naru tendit la main avec hésitation.

─ Cette délicieuse bouteille.

Il fallait bien qu'elle trouve une excuse pour rester, autre que le capitaine. En plus, elle voulait oublier Corazon le temps d'une soirée – _pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de hanter ses pensées ?_ C'était l'occasion rêvée d'y parvenir. Et elle devait bien avouer que la compagnie de ces pirates n'était pas aussi atroce qu'elle avait pu l'imaginer.

─ Tu es sûre ? Regarde-toi, tu ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool.

─ C'est un mensonge, répondit-elle en sifflotant. Je vais faire un tour, monsieur serpillère.

Naru se mêla aux pirates, et sirota sa bouteille lentement. Elle voulait parler à leur capitaine, mais où était-il ? La révolutionnaire était persuadée qu'il se trouvait sur le bateau, quelque part. Il était hors de question qu'elle parte sans lui avoir parler, surtout après l'épisode de « Jonzy le dérangé ». Elle chercha à s'éloigner de la fête, pour fouiller le bateau, mais Yasopp ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il finit par l'emmener à l'endroit où il était assis, avant qu'elle ne fasse irruption sur leur navire.

─ Naru, goûte-moi ça !

Lucky lui lança une bouteille dans la figure, qu'elle esquiva avec des yeux ronds. Elle termina sa course dans la main de Yasopp. Le bon gros pirate fit une place à la jeune femme, et déchiqueta un nouveau morceau de viande. Naru leva la tête en direction du ciel, menaçant, et perçut une ombre au-dessus d'elle. C'était certainement Ben. Ce dernier descendit alors de son perchoir, et vint rejoindre le petit groupe.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda-t-il à ses coéquipiers, avant de la dévisager attentivement.

Sa peau était rosée, alors qu'elle tendait vers le bleu cet après-midi, et ses yeux brillaient de vitalité. Elle ne ressemblait en rien au cadavre qui s'était invité sur leur bateau il y a quelques heures.

─ Dis à ces ploucs de me lâcher, maugréa-t-elle en pointant Lucky et Yasopp.

Ben ne l'écouta pas et continua à la sonder d'un œil mystérieux. Elle était très différente de cet après-midi. Ce n'était pas la même personne qui était venue, elle n'avait de similaire que les traits de la jeune femme. Naru commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ?

─ C'est vrai ça Naru, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire sur notre navire ? continua Lucky.

─ Je voudrais voir votre capitaine.

Lucky éclata de rire, rejoint par le rictus amusé de Ben, qui relâcha une bouffée de fumée. Il était sûr et certain que c'était elle, la vraie Naru. Yasopp se contentait de croiser le bras, l'air rieur.

─ Que lui veux-tu ?

─ Discuter.

Naru avait l'impression que le balai qu'elle s'était ôté du postérieur un peu plus tôt dans la soirée était subitement revenu s'y loger. Lucky donna un coup de coude à Yasopp. Ils eurent un sourire complice.

─ Le capitaine n'est pas intéressé par les gamines, ricana Ben.

─ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire hein ? s'énerva-t-elle de l'insinuation.

Naru s'était décrédibilisée en seulement deux secondes. Touché, coulé.

─ Eh bien, on se demandait juste ce que tu attendais du capitaine, déclara Lucky malicieusement.

─ Je n'attends rien du tout, je veux juste qu'il écoute ce que j'ai à lui dire concernant les disparitions et cette île.

─ Eh bien, d'accord, on te croit.

Ben gardait son calme, alors que les deux autres devenaient rouges à force de retenir leurs rires exacerbés par l'alcool. Après réflexion, ils n'y croyaient pas du tout.

─ Alors, où il est ?

─ Comment dire… il n'est pas disponible pour le moment, rétorqua Lucky.

─ Pourquoi ?

─ Ce ne sont pas les affaires d'une gamine, répondit Ben en soufflant une nouvelle bouffée de fumée.

─ Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

Elle frappa le sol, renversant une bouteille sur le bas de sa robe. Naru grogna en frottant la grosse tâche avec le bout de la cape à Lucky.

─ Tu dois avoir le même âge que mon fils, c'est normal que nous t'appelions comme ça ! s'exclama Yasopp.

─ Alors, quand pourrais-je le voir ? râla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait rien à faire de son fils.

─ Demain, nous lui ferons passer le message. En attendant, je vais te raccompagner chez toi, tu as bien assez bu comme ça.

En effet, les joues cramoisies de Naru avaient eu raison d'elle. Elle se leva en titubant, aidée par les bras réconfortants du tireur d'élite. Elle salua Lucky et Ben d'un juron attentionné, avant de s'en aller en compagnie de Yasopp. En fin de compte, elle les aimait bien ces pirates. Ils zigzaguèrent entre les tonneaux vides pour rejoindre l'avant du bateau. Naru se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'encoubler les pieds. Ils passaient devant la cabine du capitaine, quand elle eut un sursaut au cœur.

─ Yasopp, arrête-toi.

─ On y est presque.

─ Je..

Naru se pencha en avant, et vomit toutes ses tripes sur le sol. Yasopp la lâcha par reflexe, et elle tomba sur les fesses, avec un reste de vomi au coin de la bouche. Classe.

─ Vous avez mis quoi dans cette saloperie de bouteille, se plaignit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

Alors que Yasopp l'aidait à se relever, la porte de la cabine de Shanks s'ouvrit brusquement. Yasopp la pressait de plus en plus pour qu'elle se relève, la traînant même sur quelques mètres. Seulement, il dut s'arrêter quand Naru eut l'envie de vomir une deuxième fois. Cette dernière gisait sur le sol, et leva la tête pour reprendre une bouffée d'air.

─ C'est qui celle-là ? demanda une femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Elle était habillée d'une belle robe rouge, qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Naru la dévisagea à son tour, espérant retenir les prochains reflux de son estomac. Yasopp s'accroupit près de la révolutionnaire, passa son bras autour de son épaule, et la souleva d'une facilité déconcertante. Naru avait l'impression de voler.

Malgré ses cheveux qui lui barrait la vue, Naru distinguait nettement le sourire moqueur de cette femme.

─ Va chercher ce qu'il te faut et retourne dans la cabine, s'agaça Yasopp.

─ La pauvre… ça vous apprendra à amener des gamines sur votre navire, l'informa-t-elle en allant cherchant une bouteille de rhum.

─ On y peut rien, c'est le patron qui l'a invitée.

Lucky avait rejoint la discussion, un morceau de viande dans les mains. Naru ne comprenait rien, et avait envie qu'on la jette dans l'océan, pour qu'elle puisse voler à la surface de l'eau.

─ Si ça vous plaît de ramasser son vomi.

La femme parut énervée un court instant. Elle fila dans les cuisines et réajusta son peignoir en découvrant avec dégoût tous les hommes soûls qui trainaient par terre.

─ Allez, on y va, soupira Yasopp.

Naru hocha la tête, perdue dans les nuages.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les gras ?

Lucky et Yasopp se crispèrent. Shanks était sorti de sa cabine, sans sa chemise, mais tout de même recouvert par sa cape. Elle cachait son bras qui n'était plus. Yasopp tenta de s'enfuir avec Naru sous le bras, avant qu'il ne remarque sa présence. Il y était presque, plus que deux mètres avant d'emprunter la passerelle. Mais Shanks avait déjà suivi la trace de vomi qui s'étalait de sa cabine à Yasopp.

─ Naru ?

La jeune femme reconnut sa voix et leva la tête dans sa direction, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Shanks était stupéfait. Elle ne ressemblait en rien au macabé de cet après-midi. Il lança un regard à Ben, qui acquiesça lentement de la tête.

─ Désolé, on va nettoyer, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit sereinement Lucky.

─ Depuis quand est-elle ici ? questionna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

─ Depuis une heure environ.

─ Personne ne m'a prévenu ?

Il se retourna vers ses hommes.

─ Patron, tu étais occupé il me semble.

Naru était contente de le voir, il était enfin là. Ce sentiment de plénitude fut de courte durée. La femme aux longs cheveux noirs était revenue, et s'était accrochée sans vergogne au bras de Shanks. Elle se mouvait sensuellement contre lui, la bouteille brandit comme un trophée. La révolutionnaire perdit sa sourire. Une pierre de cinq tonnes lui était tombée sur la tête. Qui était cette greluche ? Elle se mordit la lèvre d'exaspération.

─ J'ai ce qu'il nous faut, reprenons-là où nous nous sommes arrêtés, lui murmura-t-elle, avant de remarquer que Naru était toujours sur le pont.

Naru la fixa sans expression, espérant qu'une météorite tomberait sur elle dans les plus brefs délais. Ce qui ne se passa pas, malheureusement. Elle baissa les yeux, légèrement déçue.

─ Je vais la raccompagner.

Yasopp la serra un peu plus fort.

─ Allez Naru, on y va.

─ Non, c'est bon.

Elle se détacha de lui avec difficulté, chancelant au moindre pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la raccompagne.

─ Merci Yasopp, mais je peux me débrouiller seule.

Naru avait fait un effort pour sourire, malgré qu'elle n'en ait pas du tout envie. Il n'insista pas et la laissa tituber le long de la passerelle, veillant à ce qu'elle atteigne le sol saine et sauf.

« Ce pirate ne manque pas de toupet ! »

Naru dévia soudainement de sa trajectoire, et tomba à la renverse dans la mer. Elle sentit ses poumons se gorger d'eau, à mesure qu'elle sombrait de ces profondeurs qui l'avaient toujours effrayée. Inutile de résister, son corps était paralysé. Sa phobie et l'alcool l'empêchait de nager pour revenir à la surface.

Deux bras la sortirent de la mer quelques secondes plus tard. Elle cracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait accumulée dans ses poumons, ressentant pour la première fois ce que pouvait être la peur de son père.

« Mourir asphyxier… je comprends mieux papa ».

Assise sur le ponton du port, elle reprenait ses esprits doucement. Quelqu'un lui parlait mais elle n'entendait rien. Ses oreilles étaient bouchées par l'eau de mer. Quand elle vit Shanks, accroupit à quelques centimètres d'elle, Naru lui donna un faible coup de poing dans son torse pour le forcer à reculer.

─ Allez-vous en !

─ Tu ne peux même pas tenir sur tes deux jambes.

─ Rien à faire, laissez-moi tranquille.

Shanks se redressa et partit alors rejoindre la passerelle, en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Il était inquiet. Elle le regarda partir avec soulagement, et remercia Yasopp qui dégoulinait d'eau de mer, tout comme elle.

─ Je te ramène cette fois-ci. Il manquerait plus que tu tombes dans un trou et que tu t'arraches une jambe.

Elle ne l'en empêcha pas. Naru n'avait qu'une seule envie : fondre dans ses draps et oublier cette journée. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au Rouflcon Burni. Elle ne laissait rien entrevoir sur son visage renfermé. Il se serait bien moquée d'elle, mais il ne le fit pas. Elle ne l'aurait pas écouté de toute façon. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Yasopp trouvait l'atmosphère des rues assez pesante. Les habitants s'étaient tous barricadés chez eux et seuls quelques pirates buvaient encore sur les terrasses. Naru dans les bras, il pénétra dans le Burni qui ne comptait plus aucun client.

─ Vous voulez un verre, beau pirate ? demanda Geda.

─ Non merci, je ramenais juste Naru.

─ Ça devient une habitude, sourit-elle.

─ Il semblerait, rétorqua Yasopp en ricanant.

Naru se détacha du pirate, cherchant à atteindre la fenêtre du bar. Yasopp fit de même, intrigué par son comportement. Son regard était voilé et troublé. Naru posa ses mains contre la vitre, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine comme un félin en cage.

─ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, souffla-t-elle.

Elle le voyait, debout à la lumière d'une lanterne. Le vieillard aux haillons et aux dents pourries. Elle l'avait vu au port, au moment où Yasopp s'était proposée de la ramener. Elle l'avait vu avant de rentrer dans le Burni. Il était toujours là, sous le faisceau lumineux. Qu'attendait-il ?

─ Yasopp, tu devrais rester ici cette nuit.

Naru fixait ce vieillard, cherchant à comprendre la raison de sa présence devant ce bar.

─ Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? questionna-t-il les bras croisés.

─ _Il y a quelque chose dehors_.

La porte du Burni s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Sabo entra en trombe. Il referma la porte derrière lui d'un geste brusque. Le révolutionnaire rejoignit Naru et Yasopp, regardant à son tour à l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Il était essoufflé, son chapeau dans la main. Le pirate vit d'ailleurs du sang dégouliner de cette dernière.

─ Je suis content que tu sois là, souffla Sabo. On raconte que beaucoup de pirates sont allés dans la forêt chercher le trésor ce soir, j'avais peur que tu aies suivi…

Il remarqua subitement Yassop, en décalant sa tête sur le côté.

─ Nous ne sommes pas intéressés par le trésor, contra le pirate.

─ Il y a quelque chose dehors, Sabo.

─ Je sais.

Sabo tira sur sa veste, et dévoila deux larges entailles sur son avant-bras gauche. Les plaies étaient sales, imprégnées de terre à première vue.

─ Je suis parti à ta recherche. En allant au cabanon de ton père, j'ai de nouveau vu ce garçon qui criait et courait dans la clairière. Il avait l'air effrayé, alors je l'ai suivi.

─ Un garçon ?

Le vieillard n'était plus dehors. Naru détacha son regard de la vitre, et accorda son entière attention à Sabo. Yasopp restait près d'elle, et écoutait en silence. Rien de ce qu'ils disaient n'avait de sens pour lui.

─ Quand je suis arrivé à l'entrée de la forêt, il a disparu et le vieillard était là. Mon bras s'est mis à saigner à ce moment-là. Quelque chose m'attaqué, mais je n'ai rien vu.

Naru regardait ses plaies avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

─ C'était comme si mon assaillant était invisible, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

─ Tu ne n'aurais pas dû suivre le garçon.

─ Quoi ?

─ Le vieux essaie de nous prévenir. Nous ne devons pas nous méfier de lui, mais de l' _autre_ chose…

Naru avait vu ce vieillard dans la lumière, mais elle avait également vu la vieille dame, celle qu'elle avait aperçue lors de sa visite aux parents de Bary. Elle était tapie dans l'ombre, derrière le vieillard. L'odeur infecte qu'elle avait senti ce jour-là, devant la maison de Bary, lui avait chatouillé les narines en entrant dans le Burni. Quelque chose œuvrait sur cette île. Quelque chose de sinistre, qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Quelque chose qui se trouvait là-dehors, juste sous leurs nez.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Naru ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa bouche était pâteuse et une sensation humide la dérangeait au creux de son cou. Un peu de salive avait glissé de ses lèvres rosées durant la nuit, mouillant ainsi le col de sa chemise blanche et formant une jolie auréole qui lui seyait à merveille. Sa tête tambourinait sournoisement et lui offrait un mal de crâne mémorable. Les événements de la veille s'emmêlaient dans son esprit tel un dessein onirique très complexe. Seul ce fichu capitaine aux cheveux roux apparaissait clairement dans sa mémoire, au bras d'une somptueuse déesse. Cette image la rebutait au plus haut point, elle sentait ses doigts piqués par de vives douleurs et ses muscles trembler de colère. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Naru poussa pour un bref soupir. Ce capitaine avait mis une sacrée pagaille dans ses pensées, en plus de cette vieille dame, dont la présence était de très mauvais augure. Au bout de quelques secondes, Naru remarqua finalement qu'elle avait terriblement mal à la jambe depuis son réveil. Elle avait même l'impression qu'elle était coincée sous…

─ Yasopp, tu m'écrases ! gronda-t-elle furieusement.

Le pirate ne remua pas d'un poil, malgré qu'elle l'ait poussé de toutes ses forces. Son popotin écrasait toujours vilainement Naru. Ils étaient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre. Pourquoi était-il avachi sur elle ? Et pourquoi son front était-il chatouillé par les cheveux de Sabo, dont le visage frôlait presque le sien ? Naru poussa un grognement agressif, mais rien à faire, ces deux enclumes ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. S'étaient-ils vraiment endormis sur le sol du Burni, tous les trois, dans cette position suggestive ? Naru priait que cela ne soit pas le cas. Heureusement qu'elle portait encore un pull et qu'elle n'était pas nue au milieu du bar. Qui sait ce qui s'était passé la veille…

La porte du bar s'ouvrit subitement avec fracas, manquant de sortir de ses gonds. Naru sursauta d'effroi, tandis que la tête de Yasopp vint subtilement se caler contre sa poitrine. A croire que c'était assez moelleux pour monsieur. Naru attrapa aussitôt les joues de Sabo, seul instrument à sa portée de main et tenta de le lancer en direction de l'intrus avec désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on les surprenne dans cette position, tout ceci portait réellement à confusion. Cependant, ce geste désespéré était tout à fait inutile, jamais elle n'arriverait à le soulever à la force de ses bras maigrichons. Elle préféra fermer les yeux et faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Oui, c'était la seule solution qui lui restait.

En apprenant la _nouvelle_ , Corazon s'était empressé de retrouver Naru dans toute la baie. Il avait tellement eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Quand il se planta devant la porte du Burni, elle était fermée à clé. Il n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps. Son pied vint se loger brutalement contre la porte, l'envoyant valser contre le mur adjacent. Puis il avait cherché la jeune fille du regard, avant de s'arrêter net, devant le tas humain qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Corazon haussa un sourcil, très intrigué. Mais à quoi jouait-elle exactement ? Elle croyait paraitre discrète, mais elle ne l'était pas du tout à fermer les yeux comme si elle tentait d'écraser une mouche entre ses paupières. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit ricanement.

─ Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça, dit-il en la narguant d'un sourire moqueur.

─ Tais-toi le barjot ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Naru avait reconnu la voix de Corazon. Elle rouvrit les yeux aussitôt et vrilla son regard vermeil sur lui. Devant son air sceptique, elle crut bon de rajouter un peu plus calmement, comme si la honte prenait sa gorge en tenaille :

─ Enfin je sais pourquoi il a posé sa tête là lui, dit-elle en pointant Yasopp, qui se noyait goulument entre ses seins.

Elle lui octroya un coup de sandales sur la tête, mais Yasopp n'avait décidément pas envie de se réveiller.

─ Aide-moi le barjot au lieu de me regarder comme ça ! ronchonna-t-elle.

Corazon souffla une bouffée de fumée et entreprit de s'approcher d'eux, toujours aussi moqueur. Il riait de sa gêne évidente, mais aussi de ses joues rondelettes et enflammées d'une jolie teinte écarlate. Elle avait l'air tellement ridicule. Il était presque agenouillé à la hauteur du visage de la jeune femme, quand malheureusement, il glissa et tomba à la renverse. Corazon gisait juste devant elle, les quatre fers en l'air.

─ Tu l'as fait exprès, j'en suis sûre, dit-elle d'une voix monotone.

─ Eh Naru ! Tu me casses les oreilles, se plaignit Sabo en retirant enfin son bras de la taille de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme fulminait mais laissa le soin à Sabo de lui ôter le poids mort (c'est-à-dire cette très chère serpillère) qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir. Naru put enfin se redresser et se rhabiller correctement.

Corazon s'était démêlé les pinceaux et était maintenant assis en face d'elle. Il défiait Naru de ses prunelles sombres et brillantes. Elle eut du mal à soutenir son regard tant il était intense. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la dévisage comme un bout de viande ? Peut-être que ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait émoustillé... Naru baissa les yeux, soudainement très gênée, alors que Carozon affichait un sourire satisfait. Elle chercha à tout prix un sujet de conversation, afin de briser cette tension étouffante entre eux. Ce qu'elle dénicha plutôt rapidement :

─ C'est bizarre, pourquoi Geda ne nous a pas réveillé ? Où est-elle passée ?

Corazon semblait pensif, mais il se leva machinalement en allumant une cigarette. Il se dirigea ensuite dans le fond de la salle et contourna le bar tranquillement. Il comprit enfin ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qui s'était passé. Geda était allongée derrière le comptoir, entre quelques bouteilles vide et un seau d'eau.

─ C'est bizarre, Yasopp ne se réveille pas, même après tous les coups que je lui ai mis, s'inquiéta Naru.

L'ancien marine s'agenouilla auprès de Geda. Il tâta son pouls, qui était des plus réguliers, avec délicatesse et habileté. Elle était simplement endormie. Ce n'était donc pas une coïncidence. Tout ce qui s'était passé sur l'île cette nuit était lié. Une colère indescriptible envahit son être à mesure qu'il imaginait le scénario potentiel de cette tragédie. Il n'y avait que _lui_ pour faire une chose pareille.

─ On nous a endormi avec du gaz cette nuit, déclara Corazon en se relevant, d'un ton monocorde.

─ Pourquoi ? rétorqua Sabo, encore légèrement plongé dans le coltard.

─ Allez voir dehors, c'est un vrai massacre. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher Naru.

Il leur tourna le dos, sans rien ajouter de plus, et souleva Geda dans ses bras. Corazon la posa délicatement sur l'une des tables, tandis que les deux révolutionnaires se lançaient des regards anxieux. De quoi parlait-il exactement ? Le stress gagna immédiatement Naru, car une petite idée avait germé au creux de son esprit. Une odeur âcre stagnait dans l'air, vicieuse et dérangeante. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait un rapport avec toute cette histoire ? Naru en eut le cœur retourné, car elle comprenait bien que quelque chose de très grave était arrivé. Yasopp choisit d'ailleurs ce moment pour émerger doucement de son sommeil, s'accrochant à la blouse de Naru dans un geste doux et protecteur.

─ Merci pour le coussin, souffla-t-il tout bas.

L'œil de Naru s'illumina d'une dangereuse lueur, exacerbée par l'inquiétude qui lui rongeait les sangs.

─ Tu n'étais plus endormi par le gaz ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire inquiétant.

─ Bien sûr que non, tu crois quoi ? Je suis un pirate, pas une chiffe-molle, rétorqua-t-il en baillant.

─ Tu ne perds pour rien pour attendre, espèce de pervers.

Yasopp évita un énième coup de sandales avec facilité.

─ Calme-toi voyons, je ne dirai rien au patron…

Il lui souriait d'un air atrocement ironique, ce qui énerva Naru à la rendre rouge comme une tomate. Ce subordonné était aussi stupide que son capitaine ! Elle abrégea la discussion d'un coup de tête désintéressé et reporta toute son attention sur Sabo. Il était déjà sorti du Burni avec ses cheveux en pétard. Naru plongea instinctivement ses prunelles sur Corazon, qui lui indiquait la porte d'un air ferme et résolu. Elle déglutit, n'ayant aucune envie d'être confrontée à la réalité qui touchait de plein fouet l'île. La révolutionnaire emprunta le même chemin que Sabo, le cœur lourd, sous le regard inquisiteur de Corazon, qui se contenta de rester à l'intérieur du Burni.

Naru jaillit dans la lumière feutrée de ce matin estival, le souffle coupé. Des cadavres, partout, jonchaient le sol de sang et de déchets organiques non identifiés. C'était tout bonnement atroce. Des cris retentissaient partout dans la baie. Des enfants, des parents. Elle les entendait à présent, lancinants et terriblement misérables par la douleur qu'ils véhiculaient. Les voix se mélangeaient, s'unissaient, pour ne former qu'une seule et unique plainte.

 _« Ils sont tous morts »._

Tout le monde était sous le choc. Certains de ces cadavres étaient des villageois, d'autres étaient des pirates. Naru n'en fut que plus abasourdie. Qui pouvait pleurer la mort d'un pirate ? Ce n'était que des êtres sanguinaires. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils se mélangeaient tous comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune distinction entre eux dès le départ. C'étaient tous des humains en fin de compte. On dénombrait environ une vingtaine de corps, éparpillés dans la rue. C'était impensable.

Les jambes de Naru vacillèrent sous son poids et elle tomba à genoux, dans une flaque de sang. Jamais elle n'avait vécu un tel massacre, même lorsqu'elle recevait les blessés sur Bartigo. Non, elle n'avait rien vu d'aussi atroce de sa courte vie. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réguler son souffle, s'accommoder du bruit, des cris et de l'odeur de chair brûlée. Une fois le choc passé, elle s'approcha d'un cadavre et examina rapidement ce qu'il en restait. La peau était écorchée, on ne reconnaissait même plus le visage de la personne. Son cœur se serra. Heureusement que Corazon et Sabo était sains et sauf. Mais qu'en était-il de Lergo ? Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne soit pas mort dans d'atroces souffrances comme toutes ces personnes. Naru se pencha sur le torse du cadavre, retenant le contenu de son estomac du mieux qu'elle put. Les organes de son patient avaient été transpercés par la lame d'une épée. C'était donc l'œuvre d'un être vivant. Naru en éprouva une profonde injustice, mais elle était également soulagée. Ce n'était peut-être pas _la créature_ qui l'avait tué. Néanmoins, la révolutionnaire était quand même terrifiée à l'idée de savoir qu'il pouvait exister un être vivant assez fou pour faire un tel carnage.

Elle finit par délaisser son patient pour en examiner un autre, quelques mètres plus loin. C'était un enfant. Sa petite taille lui suggérait qu'il n'avait eu qu'une dizaine d'années. Elle lâcha quelques larmes devant l'atrocité de la vie. Elles s'écrasèrent au niveau du foie du jeune garçon, nettoyant dans leurs sillages le sang encore frais qui barbouillait sa peau. Naru fronça les sourcils d'étonnement et passa sa main sur le torse dénudé. Le corps était recouvert de sang, certes, mais il ne portait aucune égratignure. Une sueur froide coula le long de son échine. Serait-ce possible que…

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Elle empoigna son scalpel, accroché à sa ceinture, et ouvrit le torse du petit garçon avec précision. Ses certitudes se confirmèrent à la vue de ses organes lacérés et gorgés de pus verdâtres. Ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un être humain.

Son sang se glaça aussitôt.

Naru recula comme si le corps la brûlait, l'effroi se lisant sur son visage pâle. Elle voulut fuir, quitter l'île sur le premier bateau. Qu'importe la tempête, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici une minute de plus. Son esprit se colorait de rouge, elle ne sentait que le sang, collé sur sa peau, collant le long de sa bouche comme si c'était elle qui avait tué toutes ces personnes. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et de son délire en percutant les jambes de Corazon. Elle sentit les bras de ce dernier enserrer sa taille et l'aider à se relever. Naru fondit sur lui, trop choquée pour pleurer ou même crier. Elle avait juste envie de sentir une présence réconfortante à ses côtés. Il lui caressa le dos chaleureusement et lorgna le corps qu'elle venait d'ouvrir à l'aide de son scalpel. Corazon distinguait nettement le pus verdâtre, dégoulinant dans la cavité abdominale.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il relâcha Naru doucement, afin de s'approcher de cette énigme. Naru préféra s'éloigner du carnage, comme si le goût de sang était imprégné sur ses papilles. Elle grimaçait gravement, sans aucun éclat de vie dans ses petits yeux. C'était si irréaliste. De loin, elle vit Jonzy s'agenouiller près d'un corps et pleurer en serrant les poings rageusement. Naru s'approcha gentiment de lui, la mort à l'âme.

─ C'est… ton père ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix étriquée.

Naru se sentit idiote de poser la question, elle savait déjà que c'était lui. Jonzy était dévasté et ne l'avait même pas écoutée. Elle posa une main sur son épaule dans le but de le réconforter. C'était un maigre effort, mais elle espérait réellement l'aider.

─ Nous sommes tous prisonniers, chuchota-t-il soudainement, le regard toujours rivé sur le cadavre de son père. Ils ne nous laisseront jamais partir…

─ De qui parles-tu ?

Jonzy ne lui répondit pas, comme si le monde s'était arrêté autour de lui. Le silence pesant, les cris étouffés, tout était devenu sans importance. Il ne voulait pas admettre que son père était mort. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était à présent seul. Naru recula de quelques pas, trop affectée par ce spectacle pour pouvoir trouver les bons mots. Il n'y avait aucun mot qui pouvait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, ni même ce qu'elle aimerait dire aux habitants de ce petit pays.

Après tout, le mystère restait entier. Naru avait vue sur de nombreux corps, certains lacérés, d'autres seulement recouverts de sang. Elle souffla un bref instant, puis chercha Sabo dans la foule. Sa touffe blonde avait disparue, tout comme celle de Corazon. Naru déambula entre les cadavres, auscultant ceux qui ne présentaient aucune blessure externe. Quelque chose les avait tués, ce même quelque chose qui avait blessé Sabo au bras. C'était tout bonnement irréaliste. Naru sortit son carnet de sa poche, prit quelques notes et ferma les paupières encore ouvertes de la victime qui gisait devant elle. Elle ne connaissait pas son identité, mais une chose était sûre, cette personne avait eu affaire à la créature qui rôdait dans les bois.

─ Naru…

Geda posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, sa voix douce embrumant le cœur sec de la révolutionnaire. La serveuse pleurait abondamment, son maquillage avait coulé et ne soulignait plus son joli minois. Naru ne trouvait toujours pas les mots et s'enfonçait doucement dans le désespoir. Quelles étaient les chances de retrouver Lergo vivant ? manifestement aucune. Elle n'entrevoyait plus de fin heureuse pour cette aventure.

─ Il y a quelqu'un qui te cherche, glissa la serveuse, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Naru détourna la tête, heureuse d'échapper à la peine de Geda, et vit Shanks approcher, un air indéchiffrable plaqué sur son beau visage. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Curieusement, elle préférait se blottir dans les bras de Sabo ou de Corazon, en attendant que cette odeur infecte de sang et de chair brûlée ne cesse de la tourmenter. Shanks s'arrêta devant la jeune femme, qui s'était relevée, les mains en sang. Elle les essuya rapidement sur son T-shirt pour les nettoyer.

─ Je…

─ Yasopp est devant le Burni si vous le cherchez.

Naru pivota sur ses jambes flageolantes, déterminée à raconter à Sabo ce qu'elle avait découvert. Ils n'étaient pas fous, quelque chose de sombre se passait sur l'île, au plus profond de ses entrailles. Shanks insista auprès de la révolutionnaire, attrapant son bras dans un geste doux et attentionné. La main du pirate glissa un peu sur sa peau, entraînant un frisson de bien-être chez Naru, du bas de ses reins jusqu'au creux de sa nuque. Elle se délecta de cette sensation fugace avec regrets.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? demanda le pirate un peu plus fermement.

Elle comprenait qu'il était inquiet. Tous ces morts, ce n'était pas anodin, même pour un pirate de son rang.

─ On a été endormi par un gaz.

─ C'était donc ça, rétorqua-t-il les yeux braqués dans ceux dans la jeune femme.

Naru ne broncha pas. Elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser aux côtés de Shanks. Son enquête passait avant tout, même avant ses états d'âmes. Et puis, un sentiment contradictoire animait son cœur. Elle était irritée par le comportement Shanks, même si elle éprouvait du plaisir à sentir sa main sur elle.

─ Vous devez bien vous douter de la suite, continua la révolutionnaire en indiquant le corps à ses pieds.

Shanks hocha la tête, puis tira sur le bras de Naru, sa joue barbue frôlant celle de la jeune femme. Son souffle chaud chatouillait l'oreille de Naru.

─ J'ai vu quelque chose hier.

Sa voix ferme ne laissait pas de doutes à la révolutionnaire. Shanks ne plaisantait pas du tout.

─ D'accord mais pourriez-vous me lâcher ? s'enquit-t-elle nerveusement.

─ Es-tu venue sur mon navire hier dans l'après-midi ?

La voix de Shanks était glaciale, ce qui contrastait nettement avec la chaleur envoûtante de son souffle. Naru le trouvait presque effrayant sans son sourire d'idiot. Il méritait peut-être son titre d'Empereur pirate. Ce détail le rendait encore plus terrifiant aux yeux de Naru. C'était une chose qu'on lui dise qu'il était un pirate de renom, c'en était une autre d'y croire.

─ Bien sûr que non, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, marmonna-t-elle en tirant sur la cape du capitaine, dans l'espoir de le faire reculer de quelques centimètres.

Les craintes de Shanks se confirmèrent. Sa main lâcha le bras de Naru, pour venir sa placer agilement autour de sa taille.

─ Ça ne va pas ou bien ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je suis pas une grognasse à qui vous pouvez faire tout et n'importe…

─ On t'a vue monter sur notre bateau, enfin, on a vu _quelque chose_ qui te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eux.

─ Pardon ?

─ Cette chose qui te ressemblait était entièrement nue et ne disait rien. Elle a fini par sauter dans l'eau, sous les yeux de mon second.

Naru se décomposa aussitôt. De quoi était-il en train de lui parler ? Elle n'avait pas de sosie sur l'île, et elle ne se serait jamais pointée sur leur bateau à poil. Shanks délirait complètement. A moins que…

─ Elle n'a vraiment rien dit ? rétorqua-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

─ Ben a entendu quelque chose avant qu'elle ne parte, un murmure, une voix qui l'invitait à la suivre.

Le sang de Naru se glaça dans ses veines, maintenant qu'elle avait compris de quoi il en retournait. La vieille dame à l'odeur infecte, le jeune garçon effrayé, son sosie dénudé… ils ne formaient qu'une seule et unique entité. La créature était apparue à leurs yeux, mais sous une forme différente à chaque fois. _Ils l'avaient tous vue_. Le vieil homme avait essayé de les prévenir, il savait ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre des arbres.

─ Quelque chose s'est réveillé dans les bois, vous l'avez vu comme moi… cette chose est dangereuse, même pour vous, elle est rapide et tue sans laisser aucune trace de son passage… regardez autour de vous, elle a déjà commencé, chuchota-t-elle, totalement paniquée.

Shanks s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand un bâton voltigea au-dessus de sa tête. Il l'évita sans peine, entraînant Naru avec lui. Elle se retrouva le nez niché dans ses pectoraux. Ses joues rougirent immédiatement alors que l'odeur du pirate enivrait ses sens de plaisir. Il sentait toujours l'alcool et la transpiration, mais ce n'était pas tout. Une odeur subtile imprégnait ses habits, c'était l'odeur qu'il dégageait naturellement.

─ Sale voyou, ne vous avisez pas de toucher ma fille !

Naru reconnut avec horreur la voix de son père. Elle s'écarta violemment de Shanks et fixa Chalry d'un air totalement ahuri.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

─ Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester dans ma chambre alors que j'entendais des cris de partout ? s'exclama-t-il, une colère noire dans le fond de ses yeux.

Il fusillait Shanks, le bâton pointé dans sa direction. Naru soupira en arrachant des mains de son père l'arme inutile qu'il brandissait. Il toussa soudainement une nouvelle vague de mucus dans le coin de sa chemise. Shanks était tout aussi surpris que Naru. Il adoucit son regard quand il devina que Charly était très malade, au vu du teint vert qu'il arborait.

─ Je reviendrai plus tard, informa-t-il simplement Naru avant de rebrousser chemin.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Heureusement que Shanks n'était pas un capitaine pirate sanguinaire, sinon son père aurait déjà perdu sa tête à l'heure qu'il est. Elle fondit sa main dans celle de Charly et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au Burni. Geda était encore en train de pleurer au milieu de la foule, mais Sabo était revenu et il attendait devant la porte en compagnie de Yasopp. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire mesquin en voyant la jeune femme revenir au bras de son père. Il ne s'attarda pas et partit rejoindre son capitaine au port.

─ Où est passé Corazon ? demanda-t-elle à Sabo.

─ Je ne sais pas, il a disparu.

Sabo haussa les épaules, tandis que Naru reconduisait son père à l'intérieur du bar. Il n'avait pas l'air choqué par ce qu'il avait vu. Charly avait déjà vécu beaucoup d'horreur dans sa vie. A ce jour, une seule chose lui était particulièrement intolérable :

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec ce pirate Naru ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevée !

─ Je t'ai dit que c'est lui qui me tenait, je ne pouvais pas bouger !

─ Ce type ne perd rien pour attendre, je vais lui faire mordre la poussière, on ne touche pas à ma fille comme…

─ C'est bon papa, il a compris, crois-moi. Maintenant va te reposer, je ne pourrais pas te guérir si tu meurs de fatigue avant, lui reprocha-t-elle sévèrement.

Naru referma la porte du Burni aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas que l'odeur de la rue n'entre dans le bar. Elle chassa son père à l'étage, puis les deux révolutionnaires se réunirent derrière le comptoir du Burni et sortirent une petite bouteille de rhum du placard. Naru donna un verre à Sabo et remplit le sien, plantant ses prunelles vermeilles dans le liquide qui barbouillait joyeusement entre ses doigts.

─ Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Naru résonnait faiblement dans la pièce, un murmure voilé par l'horreur qui se déchainait à l'extérieur. Sabo restait perplexe, ne sachant pas où sa coéquipière voulait en venir.

─ La créature est venue tuer ceux qui ont bravé ses avertissements.

Sabo n'était pas étonné. Ce que racontait Naru n'avait pas de sens, mais il avait pourtant l'étrange impression qu'elle avait raison. La révolutionnaire appuya ses coudes contre le comptoir, pensive. Quelque chose la turlupinait.

─ Certains corps ne présentaient pas de blessures externes, et d'autres si. Je me demande si ce carnage est l'œuvre d'une seule et même entité.

─ Quelqu'un d'autre est dans le coup tu crois ?

Naru hocha la tête d'un air grave.

─ Je crois que personne ne se rend compte de la menace de cette créature, car il y autre chose qui pourrit le cœur de cette île.

Sabo reposa son verre, visiblement intrigué par le raisonnement de Naru.

─ Alors Lergo serait venu à Balfredas pour une raison précise ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

─ C'est certain.

Elle se retourna, lâchant son verre dans l'évier après l'avoir bu cul-sec. Peut-être que ces satanés pirates déteignaient sur elle. Jamais elle n'aurait eu envie de boire de l'alcool, mais après un tel spectacle, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions aux maux qui la tourmentaient.

─ Corazon n'est pas venu ici par hasard non plus. Il sait ce qui se trame dans l'ombre, comme tous les habitants de cette île. On nous berne depuis le début. Ce n'est pas le trésor maudit, ni même la créature qui pose problème sur cette île. C'est autre chose.

─ Mais pourquoi des villageois sont morts ? Pourquoi les pirates n'ont-ils pas été les seules victimes de ce massacre ?

Naru haussa les épaules. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Sabo se rapprocha d'elle, posant une main de fer sur son bras droit. Il la fixait ardemment dans les yeux.

─ Que fait-on maintenant ?

─ Depuis le début, on essaie de nous dissuader de nous _y_ rendre. Je crois que ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

Sabo échangea un regard entendu avec sa coéquipière.

─ Il est temps de traverser le grillage et de nous rendre dans le cœur de la forêt.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je n'y ai pas passé autant de temps que les autres, j'espère qu'il reste potable. Ahah dans tous les cas, je ne promets pas que la suite arrive rapidement. Je pense plutôt poster un chapitre par mois. Désolé pour toute cette attente ! :s

Merci à Infinite Interstellar Time, Musicmyb et Lili pour leurs reviews ! Ça me fait suuuper plaisir (d'ailleurs je ne ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à vos reviews ou non, ça fait tellement longtemps, ne m'en veuillez pas si ce n'est pas le cas...) ! :)

Bonne dimanche à tous !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

La porte du grillage était ouverte. Naru sentit son cœur s'affoler, il battait dans sa tête, cognant contre les os de son crâne, et pulsait même dans sa gorge. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur. Pourquoi cette porte en treillis rouillé était-elle ouverte ? C'était probablement une invitation à la fête macabre qui se déroulait de l'autre côté du grillage.

Maintenant qu'elle était ici, à l'orée de cette forêt sombre et malsaine, Naru regrettait presque de ne pas être restée aux côtés de son père.

Aucun cadavre édenté interdisait à quiconque de pénétrer dans les bois – c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Naru inspira et expira profondément, cherchant à rassembler le peu de courage qu'il lui restait. Elle frotta ses mains tâchées de sang sur ses cuisses et essaya de vider sa tête de tout ce qui la tracassait.

Sabo avait préféré contourner le grillage et entrer dans la forêt de l'autre côté de l'île. Se séparer était clairement une mauvaise idée, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Le temps pressait et peut-être même qu'il y aurait de nouvelles victimes ce soir si rien n'était fait pour l'en empêcher. En plus la tempête s'approchait dangereusement, l'air devenait humide et lourd, le vent commençait à fouetter furieusement les palmiers dans la baie.

Naru bougea difficilement ses articulations endolories pour se désengourdir, puis pénétra dans la forêt, ses grands yeux focalisés sur la cime des arbres. Soudainement, tout lui parut encore plus sombre, plus inquiétant. La porte du grillage était toujours ouverte, mais elle avait l'horrible sensation qu'elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Une barrière invisible semblait l'empêcher de faire demi-tour, comme si elle ne quitterait plus cette forêt, ni cette île. C'était probablement dû au choc de voir tous ces cadavres et de réaliser que tout était lié, qu'ils étaient au cœur d'une machination ou la proie d'une créature ancienne redoutable et immortelle. Qu'importe, elle devait comprendre ce que cachait l'île et le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de s'engouffrer dans ses secrets les plus enfouis.

Naru zigzagua calmement entre les arbres feuillus, les buissons piquants, aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir, et les fleurs tropicales bariolées qui s'étalaient sur le sentier. Elle prit garde de n'écraser aucune plante. L'Herbe de Lune pouvait être n'importe où et plus d'une vie était en jeu. Le sentier partait dans tous les sens, faisait des boucles, revenait à son point de départ et se divisait parfois en plusieurs chemins, dont la moitié étaient des culs-de-sac. Naru était littéralement perdue au beau milieu de cette ambiance hostile et pesante. Déjà une heure qu'elle tournait en rond, sans arriver à s'aiguiller sur un nouveau sentier. La lumière avait de la peine à filtrer à travers les grands arbres millénaires qui l'entouraient, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle s'endormait à chaque pas.

Au bout d'un moment, Naru se baissa pour observer une plante étrange aux longues tiges couleur rouge vif, tâchée de points blanc. Elle lui laissait penser qu'elle était malade. Ce n'étaient pas des champignons vénéneux, mais c'en était un portrait craché. Cachés dans les tiges dégoulinantes de jus brunâtre, un petit objet brillait de mille feux. En y regardant de plus près, Naru reconnut la broche que Lergo portait toujours sur le torse. C'était une broche qu'une femme lui avait un jour offerte, une femme qui l'avait marqué, pour qu'il en parle avec autant de respect à tout le monde. Naru bondit sur la broche et l'essuya du bout des doigts, car du pus avait dégouliné dessus. C'était bel et bien sa broche, il était donc également passé par ici, Lergo était venu dans cette forêt avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Naru se recula avec précipitation, comme si elle avait vu un insecte vénéneux grimper sur sa main, et se cogna le dos contre un tronc d'arbre. Qu'était donc venu faire Lergo ici ? La forêt fut encore plus hostile à ses yeux maintenant qu'elle avait la preuve irréfutable que la route de Lergo s'était arrêtée ici, dans l'enfer de cette île.

Naru scruta la noirceur l'entourant comme un coupe-gorge. C'était une oppression particulière qu'elle vivait dans cette forêt. Pas qu'elle se sentait mal d'être seule, loin de là, elle était plutôt angoissée à l'idée ne pas l'être. Soudain, un bruit de feuillages déchiquetés la fit sursauter. Naru lâcha un rire étouffé joyeux et nerveux, afin d'éviter de penser à ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. La _chose_ était dans les bois, peut-être même la guettait-elle dans la pénombre. Naru n'était pas à l'abri, personne ne l'était. Elle tuait par pur hasard. Mais elle ne voulait pas mourir en ayant les organes lacérés et dégoulinants de pus dégoûtant.

BAM !

Quelque chose avait violemment cogné l'arbre contre lequel elle était appuyée. Il avait tremblé un instant, puis le silence était revenu. Naru entendit ensuite un râle grave et caverneux. Elle retint sa respiration, priant pour que la créature ne soit pas de l'autre côté du tronc. En réalité, elle était persuadé que la chose qui avait frappé l'arbre n'était pas humain ou animal. Aucun écureuil ou sanglier n'avait la force de faire manger un tronc de cette taille. Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose de terrifiant de l'autre côté du tronc d'arbre. Naru glissa lentement le long de l'écorce, blanche comme un linge, pour faire le tour du tronc. Heureusement, le râle avait disparu. Elle frotta son œil qui commençait à voir trouble – la chaleur et l'épuisement lui jouait des tours – et se pencha pour observer discrètement le revers de l'arbre ambré. Il n'y avait rien, juste les herbes folles frémissant à cause du vent. Naru soupira de soulagement, s'étant imaginée découvrir un visage émacié, sec et décomposé, comme une momie qui aurait été réveillée dans son sommeil. Naru se redressa confiante et décolla son dos de l'écorce. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser que quelque chose voulait absolument la tuer dans ces bois, et marcher avec assurance, sans quoi elle ne trouverait jamais la source de tous ces mystères. Elle avait une folle envie de sourire bêtement. Après tout, elle avait l'impression d'avoir réchappé à une mort certaine. Encore heureux que Sabo ne l'ait pas vu se faire pipi dessus contre cet arbre pour rien.

Naru se remit en marche, plus décidée que jamais. Ce n'est pas en restant plantée là qu'elle trouverait l'Herbe de Lune, ni une explication plausible à ce qu'il se passait sur cette île de fous. Soudain, près d'un buisson séché, une large main lui agrippa l'épaule. Elle lâcha un hurlement silencieux et horrifié, se débattant de toutes ses forces. Cette main l'accaparait, elle menaçait de lui briser l'épaule tellement elle la serrait avec force. Tout à coup, la main la relâcha et Naru trébucha en arrière, ses yeux exorbités braqués sur le ciel feuillagé formé par les arbres et les longues branches. Elle avait eu le réflexe d'utiliser ses mains pour protéger son crâne qui percuta de plein fouet le sol. Elle avait tellement peur, est-ce la créature ou… Naru secoua vivement la tête, craignant d'être prise d'une hallucination, mais le visage affligé qui la regardait ne semblait pas en être une. Même, il avait l'air de la prendre pour une barjot, comme si c'était elle l'hallucination dans toute cette histoire.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? s'énerva Naru en se relevant aussitôt, oubliant du mieux qu'elle put sa chute honteuse.

Shanks détourna le regard pensivement. Naru ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais elle était rassurée qu'il soit là, avec elle, dans cette forêt. Même, dans d'autres circonstances, elle lui aurait sauté au cou de joie.

─ Je cherche mes gars. Ils sont venus ici ce matin mais personne n'est revenu. Je m'inquiétais.

Naru était étonnée qu'un pirate puisse être inquiet. Elle pensait que ce n'était pas le genre de préoccupations qu'ils avaient. C'était plutôt une agréable surprise.

─ C'est la créature, ne vous attendez pas à les retrouver vivants, confessa Naru en croisant les bras.

Shanks haussa un sourcil, atterré. Ses hommes ne mourraient pas dans une simple forêt du Nouveau Monde. Mais ça, Naru ne le savait pas. Alors peut-être devrait-il se taire et faire alliance avec elle. Elle était plutôt marrante en fin de compte, en plus d'être une jolie demoiselle.

─ Ça fait des heures que je tourne en rond, se plaignit Naru en faisant craquer son dos.

─ Pourquoi tu es venue dans cette forêt après tout ce que tu m'as raconté ?

─ Parce que c'est ici qu'on lèvera tous les secrets de cette fichue île.

Le capitaine la scruta d'un air sceptique et pénétrant. Elle était assez gênée qu'il l'observe de cette façon si indécente. Il eut soudain une petite idée. Après tout, ils étaient enfin seuls. Dans une forêt pas des plus accueillantes certes, mais seuls. En attendant qu'il retrouve son équipage, il pourrait s'amuser un peu avec elle.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les yeux pétillants de Shanks s'enflammèrent tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Naru était figée d'horreur. Qu'est-ce que ce capitaine avait en tête ? Elle recula à l'aveugle, et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi ce soit de répréhensible, ils entendirent de petits bruits métalliques suspects un peu plus loin. Les bruits restaient néanmoins très proches. Shanks cessa d'afficher un sourire charmeur et demanda sérieusement à Naru de rester derrière lui. Cependant, la jeune femme joua du coude pour qu'il reste sur le bas-côté, derrière elle.

─ Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

─ Laissez-moi passer, je suis plus discrète que vous.

Naru rampa tel un serpent sur le sol et se cacha derrière un buisson fourni d'épines empoisonnées. Elle avait intérêt à rester dans cette forêt quelque jours de plus, elle regorgeait de plantes rares que Naru n'avait jamais cueillies. Elle s'émerveillait du buisson quand Shanks entoura ses épaules de son bras massif, la colla contre lui et se courba en avant, en position fœtale, pour observer d'où provenaient ces bruits suspects. Naru se rebella férocement mais elle abandonna toute tentative quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils tomberaient tous les deux dans les épines empoisonnées si elle continuait à le ruer de coups. Shanks lui susurra alors « chut » à l'oreille et il se décala de quelques mètres, presque instantanément, au profit d'une meilleure cachette.

Naru scruta le spectacle insensé qui se déroulait sous son nez très attentivement. Des hommes avec d'affreux pantalons bleus bouffants chargeaient des dizaines de caisses sur une chariote, tirée par des… jouets ? Un petit bâtiment construit en acier trônait an arrière-plan. Les hommes sortaient de cet endroit avec les caisses en bois, avant de les charger sur une charrette veillotte. Naru était convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'une usine. De faibles volutes de fumée s'échappaient des portes blindées, et ces caisses ressemblaient à une grosse cargaison qui devait être livrée dans les plus brefs délais. Les hommes paraissaient stressés et sur leurs gardes. Les jouets en revanche avaient l'air épuisés. Etait-il possible qu'un jouet soit fatigué ? Était-il possible qu'un jouet puisse se mouvoir et servir d'esclave ? Naru n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

─ Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Naru tout bas, jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à Shanks. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces caisses ?

Sans crier gare, Shanks se faufila jusqu'au chargement. Les hommes étaient retournés dans l'usine et les jouets tiraient la chariote difficilement sous la surveillance de deux personnes que Naru avaient déjà croisées.

Des habitants du villages.

Elle était abasourdie, que diable faisaient-ils ici en compagnie de jouets vivants et d'hommes autrement plus suspects que le maquillage de Corazon ? Shanks avait subtilisé d'une main de maître l'une des caisses – elles étaient assez petites, ce qui était peu courant, et de plus, elles avaient toutes des formes différentes – sans se faire remarquer. Naru était impressionnée, surtout pour un homme qui n'avait qu'une seule main. Il avait l'air de savoir bien s'en servir en tout cas. Cette réflexion lui arracha un soupir exaspéré. Ce n'était pas le moment d'imaginer ce genre de choses, même si Shanks dégageait constamment un petit quelque chose d'excitant.

Naru se dépêcha de le suivre discrètement alors que la chariote s'éloignait à travers un chemin sinueux entre la végétation. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment loin et qu'ils ne risquaient plus de l'entendre, Shanks fracassa sans gêne la caisse, Naru le fixant d'un regard courroucé. Ne pouvait-il pas faire preuve d'un peu de délicatesse ? Naru s'agenouilla près de lui et ils découvrirent entre les débris de bois une dizaine d'armes à feu identiques et de très bonne qualité d'après les dires de Shanks.

─ Un trafic d'armes à feu ? s'étonna la révolutionnaire.

─ Ça en a tout l'air, ça ne me plaît pas vraiment, soupira Shanks en se passant une main sur le visage.

─ Lergo est sûrement venu sur cet île pour le trafic…

La révolutionnaire se plongea dans une réflexion dont Shanks se serait bien passée. Il devait retrouver son équipage et quitter cette île au plus vite. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler d'affaire qui ne le regardaient absolument pas. Encore, cette histoire de créature se baladant toute nue sur son bateau méritait d'être approfondie, mais si c'était pour plonger dans une sordide et ennuyante affaire de trafic d'armes, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

─ Lergo est venu ici pour le trafic d'armes. Ils l'ont surpris à fouiner et a été réduit au silence. C'est forcément ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est comme pour les habitants qui ont disparus, il y a forcément un lien avec ce trafic d'armes. Et ceux qui ont été tués cette nuit, pas ceux qui n'avaient pas de blessures externes, non les autres…

Shanks jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux armes, puis vrilla Naru d'un regard sombre. Elle était en train de se parler à elle-même, de divaguer et de tourner en rond en piétinant ses chères herbes dont elle vantait les propriétés jusque dans les boissons soi-disant miracles qu'elle leur servait au bar. Il lui saisit le poignet délicatement pour qu'elle cesse son cirque et plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, lui décrochant un rougissement adorable. Un sourire bienveillant et contagieux prit d'assaut ses lèvres, alors qu'un rire remontait le long de sa gorge.

─ On devrait rentrer maintenant. Je dois juste retrouver mon équipage et toi, tu vas rentrer saine et sauve au village. Sans faire de bêtise.

─ Ils sortiront d'eux-mêmes de la forêt Là, il faut qu'on y aille, je dois parler au barjot de toute urgence. Il sait ce qu'il se passe ici, je suis sûre qu'il pourra nous renseigner sur les armes et ces jouets vivants.

Naru était convaincue que ce barjot savait pour le trafic d'arme. Sinon, pourquoi ne lui aurait-il pas révélé la raison de sa présence sur cette île ? Naru comprenait maintenant le mal qui rongeait l'île de l'intérieur. C'était évident. Mais que dire de cette créature qui tuait les importuns ? Ce mal-ci était beaucoup plus ancien et insaisissable, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'endiguer cette menace. Et cette menace existait probablement à cause de cette usine, c'était elle qui troublait la créature. Forcément ! Naru était encore plus nerveuse à présent qu'elle emboîtait les pièces du puzzle. Qui était le responsable de ce trafic d'armes ? Quel était le lien qu'avaient les habitants de l'île avec ce trafic ? Lergo était-il au courant, était-il toujours vivant ? Ces jouets, qu'étaient-ils ? La créature n'était-elle qu'une machination collective ou était-elle bien réelle ? Corazon était-il au courant de tout depuis le début ? Shanks allait-il finir par l'embrasser, ou resterait-il à la vriller de ce regard incandescent pour le simple plaisir de la faire rougir ? Naru se mélangeait les pinceaux, toutes ses pensées partaient en vrilles, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

─ Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans mon équipage.

─ La créature est là, et même si vous êtes une espèce de grand pirate, vous ne faîtes pas le poids !

─ Ne te retourne pas.

─ Vous êtes vraiment imbuvable dans votre genre…

Naru se figea brusquement dans son monologue exaspéré.

─ Qu'avez-vous dit ? souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Shanks posa délicatement un doigt sur ses douces lèvres pour la faire taire et se rapprocha d'elle, se collant à son dos et l'entraînant hors du sentier sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Naru transpirant d'appréhension. Ils se déplaçaient furtivement et rapidement, se baissant pour être camouflés par de grosses plantes colorées. Qu'avait vu Shanks pour qu'il agisse de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas bon signe, vraiment pas bon signe, surtout qu'il pâlissait à vue d'œil aussi. Qu'est-ce qui avançait dans l'ombre ?


End file.
